Underdimension Neptunia
by NinFern
Summary: What if Neptune and Nepgear were warped to the Underground and had to find a way back out? Neptunia X Undertale Pacifist Route.
1. Prologue

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS._

 _One day, war broke out between the two races._

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 _They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Many years later in a different dimension...**

It was a bright and sunny day in Gamindustri. Neptune and the other CPU's were playing a game together in the Planeptune Basilicom. The CPU candidates were also there, playing on their handhelds. Suddenly, Histoire, IF, and Compa walked in the room.

"Pardon everyone." Histoire said. "The meeting shall begin soon."

They all nodded and got up. As they started walking to the conference room, Neptune broke the silence. "So, uh… what's this meeting about, again?"

"Do you ever pay attention?" Noire asked angrily. "It's about that abyss on Mt. Ebott that got discovered last week."

"Oh! That thing!" Neptune replied.

"I had gotten intel that some strange noises could be heard coming from inside." Vert added.

"Ooh spooky~" Neptune said.

With that, they entered the room and sat down around the table.

"As you are all aware, I called all of you here to discuss the strange abyss found on Mt. Ebott last week." Histoire said.

"Apparently it has some sort of magic that creates a barrier around it." IF added.

"So we can't go in it?" Nepgear asked.

"According to my information, it is quite possible to enter, however, it's said that no one who has gone in has gotten out." Histoire explain.

"So you're saying we should go investigate?" Blanc asked.

"It would be foolish of you to do so. I have sent groups to attempt to destroy the barrier before anyone enters it." Histoire replied. "However, I will be sending you to aid in as much you can with it. Good luck."

"Alright! You guys go do that while I-" Neptune was cut off by Noire grabbing her by the ear and dragging her out.

"Oh no, you're coming too, you know?"

"NYOOOOO!" Neptune yelled as she was taken prisoner to Mt. Ebott with the rest.

 **Later**

"So… this is Mt. Robot?" Neptune said curiously.

"Mt. Ebott." Noire responded annoyed.

The CPU's and Candidates had arrived at the summit to investigate the abyss.

"So. What do you think could be at the bottom?" Vert asked.

"I dunno. Probably some spooky ancient dragon monster boss or whatever." Neptune replied.

"It's probably just nothing. Not like I'm gonna find out though." Noire added.

"Hey guys." Neptune said. "Wouldn't it be funny if I just tripped on something dumb and-"

"Neptune! Wait!" Nepgear yelled.

But it was too late. Neptune found herself already tripping on a branch and falling into the abyss.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Noire shouted.

"NEPTUUUNE!" Suddenly, Nepgear ran and jumped into the abyss… for some reason. What she was trying to accomplish, I don't know, but she did.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They both yelled as they fell to their probable death. The whole group was left staring in disbelief at the entire thing.

"Wh-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" they all shouted.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think of my first fanfic. I always thought Neptunia and Undertale had a ton of similarities and I was kind of surprised that there's barely any crossovers between the two. I hope you enjoy reading it. This will likely be a pacifist route crossover so don't expect any bad times in the main story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed ;)**

 **P.S. Chapters will be longer from here on out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Ruins**

 ***A few seconds later in the dark and scary bottom of the abyss.**

*PPFF*

The sound of an idiotic heroine hitting the ground after a long fall. As she has done many times before.

"Owowow!" Neptune groaned as she had landed on her rear. "My butt…"

"-AAAAH!"

A scream could be heard coming from above. "Oh… I should probably get outta the way, shouldn't I?"

But it was too late. Nepgear was already 2 feet from landing on our protagonist's head.

*PPFF!*

"Ouchie!" Nepgear mumbled with tears in her eyes. "What the goodness? S-sis? Where are you?! Sis?!"

"UMFGGGHHHGHGGFFGFFF!"A small faint suffocated voice could be heard from below. As Nepgear looked down curiously, she was shocked to see that she was sitting on Neptune's face.

"NEPTUNE!" Nepgear yelled as she grabbed and hugged her older sister.

"*Gasp* Air!"

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Alright Nep Jr.! I won't be if you keep squeezing the life outta me!"

Realizing her mistake, Nepgear quickly let go of her sister. "Oh sorry… wh-what the goodness?! Where are we?!"

"Umm… you know, at the bottom of the abyss. Did you really jump after me without a second thought, Nep Jr.?" Neptune asked with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"I-I did?!"

"Well, might as well Nep up and leave." Neptune attempted to transform. However, she just shook in place for a bit.

"Umm… what…?" Neptune asked confused.

"What's wrong, sis?"

"Well I'm trying to go HDD, but… HNNGH!"

"Goodness… can we not transform down here? I'll give it a try." Nepgear tried transforming, only to get the same result.

"It's no use. We can't transform!" Neptune shouted.

"Didn't Histoire say something about a barrier? Maybe that's the reason we can't transform…"

"Ah dinkleberries! Now what?

"I'm not sure… maybe there's a way out…"

"Hey hey! Look over here! There's some sorta door thingamajig."

"Should we go through?" Nepgear asked worriedly.

"Well there's not really anything else to do so…"

"Y-yeah. Alright then…"

They both get up and start walking towards the large purple door. As they walk in, they see that it is a dark empty room with only a small patch of grass in the middle with a bit of sunlight hitting directly on it.

However, they are surprised to see that on the patch of grass there a lone yellow flower growing. They're even more freaked out to see that it has a face.

"Howdy!" the flower speaks.

"Whoa! What're you? Some kinda secret enemy?" Neptune asks.

"I've never seen a talking flower." Nepgear says surprised.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" the flower cheerfully responds.

"Well ain't that creative." Neptune sighs.

"You're new to the Underground, aren't ya?" the flower asks with its same happy/creepy expression.

"Underground?" Nepgear asks curiously.

"Well it must be important if it has a capital letter." Neptune adds.

"Yup! It's super cool and fun down here!" the flower replies. "Since you're new here, someone's gotta teach you how things work around here!"

The both of them raise an eyebrow at the comment.

"That sounds kinda bad…"

Without warning however, the girls are both brought into a large box with some sort of HP bars at the bottom displaying 20/20 on both of them and their names respectively.

"Woah! What the heck?! Did they change the battle system for this game?"

"What the goodness?!"

Flowey was also standing in front of them, outside of the box.

"See those down there?" Flowey gleefully gestured towards the two of them. They both looked at each other I awe and saw that they had some sort of red glowing heart on their chests.

"Those are your souls! The very culmination of your bein- Wh-what are you doing?" Flowey was cut off as he saw Neptune and Nepgear poking each other's souls.

"Whoa! It's kinda squishy!" Neptune said.

"Heehee! Neptune that tickles!"

"Umm… Excuse me." Flowey said somewhat less cheery.

"Oh! Sorry there Flowery! We were sorta just blown away." Neptune responded. "I never knew my soul could be this awesome!"

"It's Flowey." He responded somewhat annoyed.

"Whatever floats your boat, Flowery! Hey you have one of these right! Can I see it?"

"Ghh!" Flowey looked angrily back at her after hearing her question, knowing full well he didn't possess a soul.

"Neptune… let him finish. I want to learn how this new battle system works." Nepgear stepped in.

"Aww alright." Neptune replied.

"W-well as I was saying…" Flowey regained his composure. "… souls are the very culmination of your being. To make your soul grow strong, you have to gain LV. What does LV stand for?"

"Uh duh… it's obviously "Lev-" Neptune was cut off by Flowey continuing with his explanation and ignoring her.

"Why, LOVE of course!"

They both looked at him surprised and confused.

"Huh…?" they both asked.

"Oh no… this is gonna be one of THOSE games isn't it?" Neptune asked with a scared expression.

"What the goodness? But that's not right!"

Still, the golden flower continued and ignored them. "Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white-"

"NO!" Neptune shouted. "I'm too young!"

"Not by a flower, please!" Nepgear yelled.

They both tried leaving the box but to no avail.

Flowey continued though. "Friendliness pellets!"

"eh?" they both asked, still in shock.

Flowey shot some flower seeds that hovered around. "Go on! Catch as many as you can!"

"NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE!" Neptune and Nepgear said as they dodged the "friendliness pellets".

"Umm… what're you two doing? You're not supposed to dodge them. Let's try that again!" Flowey says with his same happy expression. He shoots another set of seeds that the girls dodge as if they were bullets.

"Nah I'll pass…" Neptune says still panicking.

Flowey looks a little annoyed. "Hey… guys. Is this some sort of joke? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLE- Friendliness pellets!" Flowey says with a sweat drop, only making the girls more suspicious. He shoots another set.

"Sheesh. Alright then, Flowery. I'll do it. Just don't get your flower pants in a twist or whatever." Neptune said as she moved into the bullets.

"W-wait! Neptune I don't think you should-!"

*POM*

"OWW!" Neptune shouted as she got hurt from the attack. Her HP had also been almost completely depleted.

Suddenly, Flowey's eyes turn into large creepy black eyes with white pupils. His smile grows until it reaches the side of his eyes. In short, he looked real creepy.

"YIKES! Nep Jr. I think maybe we should've listened to him more!" Neptune shouted as she was genuinely terrified.

"Eek! We're sorry, Mr. Flowey! Please don't kill us!"

"You idiots." Flowey said in a creepy and maniacal voice. "Did you really think I would let an opportunity like this go? Two souls for the price of one? In this world… IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!"

"NYOOO!" they both shouted as they grabbed onto each other. Out of nowhere, a complete circle of bullets came and surrounded the box.

"Die." Flowey said as the circle of bullets grew closer and closer to our heroines. Flowey laughing maniacally as his faced changed completely again.

"KYAAAH!"

However. Just as the bullets were about hit their mark, they all vanished. To all three of their surprise.

"What?" Flowey asked confused. Suddenly, a flame materialized next to Flowey and hit him. Sending him flying away.

Both girls looked surprised as they saw a goat-lady? She was wearing a purple robe with white sleeves and some sort of symbol on it.

"Oh my. What a miserable creature. Torturing such innocent youth." The goat lady said.

Both girls were still holding each other and looking at her in surprise.

"Do not be afraid, young ones. I am TORIEL. Caretaker of the RUINS. And you are…?"

They realize that they are being talked to and proceed to introduce themselves.

"Oh! I'm Neptune! The leader of leads!"

"Greetings. Miss Toriel. My name is Nepgear." Nepgear answers politely. "Thank you for saving us from… that."

"It was no problem." Toriel answered with a smile. "It is my duty to assist those who fall into the Underground."

"Wait a gosh darn second! How do we know you're not trying to kill us too? You're kind of… a goat…" Neptune asked with a serious tone.

"Oh my. You needn't worry, my child. You are in good hands. If at any point you feel as though I am harming you, you may strike me down."

The two were surprised at her sincerity.

"Alright! I believe you, Tori!"

Both Toriel and Nepgear were surprised at Neptune's sudden change of tone. As well as the nickname.

"Tori?" Toriel asked.

"Yup! That's your new nickname!"

Toriel blushed slightly. "Well then, young ones. Please follow me. I shall guide you through the RUINS."

The two of them nod and start walking forwards in what seems to be another large door. As they enter, they are both intrigued at seeing the purple ruins looming above.

They continue up the stairs and enter another room with some panels on the floor and a switch.

"As you go through the Underground, you will encounter a variety of puzzles that need to be solved in order to progress."

"Miss Toriel, what is the Underground?" Nepgear asks.

"And why's it capitalized?" Neptune added.

"Forgive me. I did not explain it to you, did I? Long ago there were humans and monsters. They both roamed peacefully on the surface. However, one day they both went at war with each other. The humans were victorious. Us monsters, scared and outnumbered, fled into the Underground. The humans called 7 of their strongest wizards and cast a spell which created a barrier, trapping all of us down here."

"Whoa. That's rough." Neptune said.

"So that's why that barrier is there…" Nepgear commented.

"Don't worry, Tori! Once I get back to the surface, I'll use my power as a CPU to destroy this barrier and let you go free!"

"My. Thank you. But what is a CPU?" Toriel asked.

"Umm… what?" Neptune asked confused.

"Oh I see… maybe this was during the Console Wars…"

"What do you mean, Nep Jr.?"

"I remember Histoire telling me that during the Console Wars there were many dimensional anomalies occurring. Maybe this Underground is from a different dimension where there are no CPU's."

"That seems kinda plot convenient though, huh?" Neptune commented.

"Well as I was saying, the RUINS are full of many puzzles that you will have to solve in order to get around."

"Blegh. I'm not good with puzzles…" Neptune replied.

"Wow…! So this whole place runs on puzzles with gizmos and dohickies? That's amazing!" Nepgear said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Here, allow me to demonstrate." Toriel walks on 4 of the panels and then flips the switch on the wall, opening the door. "This way, please."

"Whoa! I was almost expecting some cool fanfare to play when the puzzle got solved." Neptune exclaimed.

"Neptune, what do you think was up with that scary flower?" Nepgear asked still somewhat traumatized.

"Meh. Forget about it! Probably some antagonist that'll make an appearance later on. Say, is there by chance any way you can use your N-Gear to connect with the surface or whatever?"

"I tried, but there's no signal down here… so it's pretty much useless…"

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll be able to get outta this mess like we always do!"

The two shrugged and followed Toriel into the next room. After the next very easy puzzle, Neptune spoke up.

"Ha! Take that, puzzle!" She shouted triumphantly.

"Um… she did sort of mark it for us…"

"Shh… don't ruin my moment kiddo! That was obviously done solely by the great mind of the heroine!"

"Oh my. Aren't you a lively one?" Toriel said cheerfully. "I am sure that we will get along splendidly."

They walk into the next room and encounter a dummy.

"Now, as humans living in the Underground, monsters may attack you." Toriel explained.

"So we fight'em, right?" Neptune asked excitedly.

"Not quite." Toriel replied. "When you enter a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I shall come to resolve the conflict."

"…"

"Um… wuuuuuuuuuut?" Neptune asked with a dumbfounded face.

"A f-friendly conversation?" Nepgear added. "B-but aren't they enemies?"

Toriel looked worried. "W-well…! You see, monsters have a bad view of humans. However, if you prove to them that you mean no harm, they will surely leave you alone."

"But what about that freaky flower dude?" Neptune asked.

"There are of course a few exceptions. However, that flower was not a monster. I'm not entirely sure what he even is. Many monsters do not want to hurt anyone who is innocent."

"This still seems a little sketchy." Nepgear added with a worried expression.

"I understand your assumptions. But I humbly beg that you be the better person in the situation."

"Hmm… okey-dokey!" Neptune responded.

"N-Neptune?" Nepgear said surprised.

"I get it now! This is one of those games where you can either be the pacifist or the serial killer! And if we do our best to stay squeaky clean than we get the happy ending, right?"

"Um… pardon me?" Toriel asked confused.

"Sis, you shouldn't just joke around about dark themes like that."

"Don't worry, darling goat mom o' mine! I will sure to be as nice as possible!"

"Well, if that is the case then I suggest you try talking with this dummy." Toriel replied somewhat relieved and amused.

"A dummy? But I'll just look like an idiot…" Neptune commented.

"More so than you already are…" Flowey whispered as he stalked them from afar.

"Alright I'll do it. Yo! Dummy!"

The battle then started with Neptune and Nepgear being back at the new battle system. This time it had four options at the bottom with the words FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY.

"So… what do we do?" Neptune asked.

"Umm… hello?" Nepgear said with a confused grin.

"Yo dummy! You lookin' fine!" Neptune shouted a catcall at the dummy.

"Eh… sis, I don't think it can hear you…"

"Keep going, my children. You are doing splendidly!" Toriel cheered.

"Heehee! Tori praised me!" Neptune said childishly.

"Y-you have very nice… eyes?" Nepgear complimented the dummy reluctantly.

The dummy then falls over.

"Hahaha! Our compliments made it all so flustered that it fainted!" Neptune said triumphantly.

 ***You won! You earned 0 EXP and 0 GOLD.**

"Aww! What's that all about?! I did a great romantic skit with a dummy and I don't get a single credit out of it?!" Neptune protested.

"It's alright, Neptune. I'm sure that was just the tutorial battle. But this new battle system seems really neat!" Nepgear stated.

"Yeah it's cool, I guess…" Neptune added sadly.

They were back out of the battle screen.

"Very good, children! You did very good!" Toriel congratulated them.

"Oh it was nothing for the great protag and her little sister!"

"Speaking of which, I was wondering… Are you really the older one?" Toriel asked the age old question.

"Gah! Gosh darnit! Why does everyone ask that?!" Neptune complained.

"Oh my, I am quite sorry! It is just, she seems like she is the older one. My apologies." Toriel excused herself.

"Please don't worry about it. We get that a lot… but I'm the younger one." Nepgear replied.

"Yep! I remember when Nep Jr. used to tug my clothes and hide behind me like a little toddler!"

"WH-WH-WHAT?!" Nepgear exclaimed. "Please don't say that Neptune!"

"Heheh. Relax! I kid. I kid. But no seriously, she used to hang on for dear life or whatever."

"N-Neptune!"

Toriel giggled to herself. "Oh youth. Anyways. We should get going. My home is not too far from here."

With that, they nodded and kept on walking through some simple puzzles and traps. However, the two fell behind slightly to observe the RUINS until suddenly…

 ***Froggit appeared!**

The two sisters were brought into a random encounter with a strange froglike monster.

"Woah! A frog-thing!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Ribbit. Ribbit." The Froggit croaked.

"What should we do, sis? It doesn't look like it's going to let us pass…"

"STICK! I CHOOSE YOU!" Neptune shouted as she threw a random stick she found laying around at the monster. Typical of the intellectual and brilliant Neptune. The frog was hit by the raw strength of the stick and took 20 damage.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" it croaked in pain.

"Kya! Neptune?! What was that?! You're hurting it!" Nepgear shouted in surprise.

"Heheh. Uh… oops? Maybe I got a little too excited…" Neptune smiled wryly.

"M-maybe?!"

The Froggit was more angry at the two and decided to fight back. He sent a pattern of magic bullets in the shape of butterflies to attack the girls.

"Wah! Don't tell me this is one of those bullet hell shmup games!"

 ***You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength.**

The two managed to barely dodge the froggit's projectiles and their turn came up again.

"We're very sorry, Mr. Froggit! She didn't mean to hurt you!" Nepgear apologized.

"Y-yeah! I mean, you're cute! I'd never want to hurt you, right?" Neptune added nervously.

The Froggit stopped for a second and blushed deeply.

 ***Froggit has no idea what you just said, but was flattered anyway!**

"Ribbit…"

"R-really…?" Neptune sighed.

However, out of nowhere, Toriel appeared and gave Froggit the meanest glare imaginable. At the sight of it, the Froggit ran away for dear life.

"T-Toriel!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Goatmom!" Neptune shouted with watery eyes.

"My sincerest apologies, my children. I should not have left you alone. I am dearly sorry." Toriel said.

"I-it's okay! We're not injured. Thank you for saving us." Nepgear replied.

"I thought we were goners!" Neptune added.

"It would be most useful if we were all able to communicate with each other. Do you by chance own a cellphone?" Toriel asked.

"I have my N-Gear. It should work fine." Nepgear suggested.

"Ah I see. Children these days have the strangest technology. I feel as though I am getting behind the times." Toriel chuckled.

"Oh Tori, you sound like an old lady. But don't worry, we're here to show ya' the ropes!" Neptune said proudly.

Toriel giggled. "I see. I thank you kindly, children.

They exchanged numbers and started walking further into the ruins. They stopped near a pillar and Toriel spoke up nervously.

"I must go do something's quickly. I want you two to stay here where it is safe."

"That's okay. We promise we won't go anywhere." Nepgear replied.

"You bet! We'll call you if anything comes up!" Neptune added.

"Thank you for understanding. I will be back soon." Toriel said as she left the room.

"So what should we do now?" Nepgear asked.

"Well duh! We leave!" Neptune commented.

"Wh-what the goodness?! We can't do that! We promised Toriel we would stay here! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Weeeeelllll…. You promised her, Nep Jr., not me. Besides I wanna go out and explore this place! It seems really cool!"

"I'd like to explore it too, but… I'm also kind of scared. We don't know practically anything about this dimension, sis. What if something bad happens?"

"Then we call Tori!" Neptune replied.

"B-but-!"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Neptune cut her off. "Anyways! I'm goin'! You can come with your darling big sis or stay here and get eaten by the froggits!"

"Wah?! Don't say that! Hey wait! Sis!"

By the time Nepgear had realized, Neptune was already skipping along ahead. Nepgear, afraid of being left alone, quickly followed her sister as they continued through the RUINS.

Suddenly, the N-Gear started ringing. It was Toriel.

"Hello? You have not left the room, have you?"

"Uh… nooooo~" Neptune replied nervously.

"I am happy to hear that. I wanted to ask you a quick question.

"Um… ask away!" Neptune said.

"Do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?" Toriel asked them for no apparent reason.

"Huh? Oh! Um… c-cinnamon?" Nepgear answered nervously.

"Yeah! That's right! Cinnamon!"

"I see! Thank you for your patience!" Toriel said as she hung up.

"Phew! That was a close one, huh, Nep Jr.?" Neptune sighed in relief.

"Y-yeah it sure wa-"

 ***RING**

"Hello?" Toriel spoke.

"Gah!" the two of them shouted.

"You do not dislike Butterscotch, do you? I am aware of your preference, but would you turn up your nose if you saw it on your plate?"

"…"

"Sorry. I understand. Again, thank you for being patient." Toriel hung up.

The two of them proceeded to faint on the spot.

 **A few moments later.**

The two had continued their expedition through the RUINS and engaged with some monsters. Managing to either run away or talk it out, they had gotten past them successfully.

"Ugh! That Vegetoid dude almost made me eat an… *gag* … eggplant…" Neptune said nauseated.

"Sis, you shouldn't be so picky about what you eat. Besides, I'm having fun talking with these monsters instead of fighting them." Nepgear replied cheerfully.

"See? What'd I say, Nep Jr.? The two of us are having some quality fun sister time together while making new friends. Isn't that more fun than staying back there doing jack squat?" Neptune commented.

"Heehee! Yeah! I suppose it is." Nepgear blushed.

However, their bonding was soon cut short as they walked into a narrow corridor, blocked off by what seemed to be a white ghost sleeping.

"Oooh! A spoopy ghost!" Neptune exclaimed.

"It looks like it's sleeping."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" the ghost repeated. "Are they gone yet?" he thought to himself.

They both sighed.

"G-goodness… Is he really repeating the letter Z so that we think he's asleep?" Nepgear said with a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"Uh. Hey, spoopy ghost dude! Um… could ya scoot over or whatever?" Neptune asked.

"Oh…" the ghost said with a sad tone.

Suddenly, the battle commenced.

 ***Napstablook blocks the way!**

"H-hey…" Napstablook whispered shyly.

"Um… hi there, Napsto-, Napla-, Nasty-" Neptune stuttered trying to pronounce his name.

"Sorry… my name's a little complicated. You can call me Blooky…"

"Hello there, Napstablook. Could you please let us through?" Nepgear asked nicely.

"Um… sorry… I'm kinda… not feelin' up to it right now…" Blooky responded.

"Aww! You're kinda cute! Why so gloomy?" Neptune asked.

"Oh… I'm just kinda doing my thing…"

"Hey. Don't be like that new ghost friend o' mine!" Neptune commented.

"F-friend…? Oh no… I'd just weigh you down…" Blooky added.

"Daw… you're too modest!" Neptune continued.

"Right! You can be whatever you want to be Napstablook!" Nepgear added.

"Oh… you really think so…?"

"As a wiseman once said. "JUST DO IT!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Neptune… I don't think now's the time for that kind of meme." Nepgear sighed.

"You kiddin' Nep Jr.?! Now's when it fits the most!"

"Hey… I want to show you something…" Blooky got their attention and proceeded to use his tear projectiles to create a white top hat on his head. "I call it _Dapper Blook_ …"

"Woah! Awesome Sauce! You can use your own attacks as clothing? Color me impressed, Blooky!" Neptune cheered him.

"Goodness. That's really cool, Napstablook!" Nepgear added.

"Oh no…" Blooy said as the battle ended and they were brought back to the normal screen.

"I usually come to the ruins because it's quiet… but today I met some nice people… Oh… I'm sorry… I'll get out of your way now… Oh…" Blooky said as he faded from view.

"H-he's gone." Nepgear said.

"Heheh~ What a nice ghost! Another triumphant victory for the heroine! As expected of my awesome skills and stuff!" Neptune commented proudly.

"Heehee~ Aright let's keep going then!"

* * *

 **Please give your thoughts and criticisms in the comments. Tell me if you would life for me to continue this series. As always, hope you enjoyed ;)**


	3. Toriel

**Meanwhile in Gamindustri**

"Neptune and Nepgear... are gone?" Histoire asked in shock.

"They both fell down there. No one's heard from them since." Noire bore a worried expression.

"This is terrible. Who know what could be down there?" Histoire looked like she was going to explode any second now.

"If there even is anything down there to begin with." IF added.

"Are Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge going to be alright?" Compa asked.

"I am not sure. All we can do now is hope. Sending any of you down there would be pointless." Histoire sighed.

"M-miss Nepgear..." Rom mumbled sadly.

"Hey! Cheer up, Rom! There's no way Nepgear and her sister can't get out of this one. They always do!"

"She's right. We have to believe in Neptune and Nepgear." Uni added. "I'm sure they're okay."

"If anything, I shall attempt to contact the other dimension and inform them of what is going on." Histoire added. It would be most fortunate if you were all able to lend Planeptune some aid while they are absent."

"It's their own damn fault for falling in there, but i guess we can lend a hand." Blanc agreed.

"I will assist in what I can as well." Vert added.

"It's not like I want to help Neptune, but it's the right thing to do so there's no helping it." Noire agreed to use her tsundere powers to help.

"Thank you everyone. I am indeed in your debt." Histoire thanked them.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Toriel**

Our two protagonists continue along the path in the Ruins. On the way they encounter a sign that reads:

"Did you miss it? _Spider Bakesale_ down to your right! Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!"

The two looked dumbfounded at the fact that spiders were supposedly running a bake sale.

"Um… wuuuuuut?" Neptune exclaimed.

"W-wait a minute… I-isn't that spider cannibalism?!" Nepgear asked in shock.

"Whoa…! You're right…! Hey, we should go talk some sense into them and stuff, right Nep Jr.?" Neptune proudly.

"Aww… but spiders are kind of gross…" Nepgear protested.

"Yeah there's no denying that… Let's come back later, I guess!"

Seemingly unaware of what a certain spider-lady would say to their decision, they continued forward.

After some more Vegetoids, Loox, etc. they made their way to a large dried tree with what seems to be a house in the back. What's more interesting is that as they get close, Toriel exits the building and spots them.

"Oh my! Children? What are you doing here?" Toriel asked surprised.

"Um…! Hi, Tori…! What's shaking' or whatever?" Neptune asked nervously.

"You really came all the way here on your own?" Toriel continued.

"We're sorry, Toriel… Neptune just got bored and left so I followed." Nepgear replied.

"I see. Do not worry my children, there is no need to apologize. I should not have left you alone for so long… It was foolish of me to try and surprise you like this…" Toriel said.

"Wait a flippin' second… so we were supposed to follow you?!" Neptune asked.

"It was a test of your independence. Since you were taking a while, I was going to pick you up now as a matter of fact."

"I… see…" Nepgear added still processing what had happened.

"You are not hurt, are you? I am more used to the monster kind of injuries, but the human kind is not completely alien." Toriel said.

"We're A-OK! Don't worry. I almost died by eggplants, but that's fine." The eggplant-phobic girl replied.

Torriel let out a small laugh. "I see. Anyways, this is my home. Please come inside."

The three walk into the neat tidy house through a large door. Inside, it looks much like a normal house with wooden floors, a staircase, drawers, and flowers.

"Ooh~ Who'd think there'd be someplace like this in this area? You live here, Tori?" Neptune asked cheerfully.

"That is correct. Now it is your home as well." Toriel said sweetly.

"Wowie…! It's really nice, Toriel!" Nepgear added.

"There is one more surprise I have yet to show you. Follow me." Toriel said as she walked into the hall on the right. The two girls followed her until they reached the first door.

"This will be your room, my children." Toriel then pet both of their heads like a goatmom would do.

"Daww~ Tori, you're making' me all flustered!" Neptune blushed.

Toriel laughed "I hope you enjoy it. *sniff* Oh my. Is something burning? I will be right back!" Toriel rushed over to the origin of the smell while the Nep sisters entered their _New Room_.

They found it had a single bed for the two of them, some toys and stuffed animals, a variety of shoes in a disparity of sizes, and an empty photo frame.

"Nepgear! Please help!" Neptune shouted.

"Gah?! Wh-what the goodness?! Don't shout like that, sis! What's wrong?" Nepgear asked in surprise.

"There's no games, Nep Jr.! No games OR pudding!" Neptune sobbed.

"Aww… it's okay, Neptune. I'm sure there's other things we can do, right?" Nepgear comforted her sister.

"You just don't understand! Its like we were warped back to the 19th century!" Neptune continued.

"Why don't we go check if there's other things to do? Besides we can play on my N-Gear, right? Toriel has been really nice to us, so I don't think it's fair to complain." Nepgear suggested.

Neptune let out a huge sigh. "Okaaaaayyy… guess I'll be patient…"

"That's the spirit, sis! Why don't we go see what Toriel is doing?"

"It did smell like she was making something good, so yeah!" Neptune quickly turned her happy-go-lucky switch back on.

"It's amazing how fast she can switch her mood." Nepgear thought to herself.

They walked out of the room and just before going to the kitchen, Neptune stopped.

"Psst! Nep Jr., ya think we should check out the other rooms?" Neptune whispered.

"Goodness. I don't think we should, sis. Wouldn't that be wrong?"

"Oh stop being such a worrywart! The readers are gonna think you're the scaredy cat type and might not like your character." Neptune replied with her fourth wall breaking skills.

"Please don't put it like that. People already think I'm too normal…" Nepgear said with teary eyes.

"See? So if you wanna be popular like your awesome big sis, you should loosen up a little!"

"I-I guess so…" Nepgear replied reluctantly.

"C'mon! What's the worst that could happen?" Neptune dragged her younger sister through the hall and into another room. This one had a more blue coloring with a ginormous bed and some different decorations.

"Ooh~ this must be Tori's room~ Huehuehue!" Neptune smirked mischievously.

"It's so big…!" Nepgear admired.

"SWIGGITY SWOOGITY!" Neptune said as she zoomed from one side of the room to the other, observing the things in it.

"Ah~ the cactus… truly the most tsundere of plants. I should get one for Noire!" Neptune jested.

"These books seem interesting." Nepgear said as she observed the bookshelf.

"Oohoohoo~ What's this I wonder?" Neptune commented as she turned her gaze to an open diary on a desk.

"Neptune! You shouldn't read other people's diaries!" Nepgear scolded her.

"Geez… chill, Nep Jr. I'll just read the circled part." Neptune proceeded to read what was circled in red on the diary.

" **Why was the skeleton sad? Because she was feeling BONELY!"**

Neptune then lowered her head and snorted while Nepgear just looked dumbfounded.

"Pfff! Hahahahaha!" Neptune laughed hysterically. Her sister facepalmed.

"Really, Neptune?" Nepgear said with an disappointed expression.

"Hold on! I gotta read some more!" Neptune passed the page to find some jokes of similar caliber.

" **Why didn't the skeleton go to the party? Because he had nobody to dance with!"**

"Please stop, Neptune…" Nepgear sighed as her sister kept dying of laughter.

"Heheh~ I'm sorry. It's just… these are too gold!" Neptune held her stomach in pain of the laughter.

"Oh goodness. I see you have read my list of jokes." Toriel said happily as she entered the room.

"Wah! Toriel!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Heya Tori! I didn't know you liked jokes!" Neptune added.

"Oh I most certainly do! I write down all the jokes I hear or come up with in that diary." Toriel put her hands together in a proud fashion.

"I have officially found greatness." Neptune said triumphantly.

"To tell the truth, I have recently been having conversations with someone through the exit of the Ruins. I do not know his name, but we have been sharing our jokes through the door everyday since then." Toriel blushed.

"Ooh~ me smell a love story close by. Oh I can imagine! A handsome and funny goat man speaking his words of wisdom to Tori through the door~ I totally ship it~"

"Oh my. Hmhm~ I do not think it is like that…" Toriel blushed.

"This is getting a little weird." Nepgear thought to herself.

"Anyway, I have prepared something for you two. Please follow me into the living room."

"I smell something good! GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Neptune ran past them and into the west room which had a fireplace, some gardening tools, a bookshelf, and a table with a lone pie on it.

"Whoa! A pie! The dessert second only to pudding!" Neptune stared at it with sparkling eyes like a starving child.

"It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie~" Toriel said happily. "I baked it myself. Please, eat it while it is still hot~"

"Wow! It looks really good, Toriel!" Nepgear exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

The two of them dug into the pie cheerfully. Toriel sat down on the chair next to the fireplace and began to read a book.

"Whatcha readin' Tori?" Neptune asked curiously.

"Oh! It is called _72 Interesting Facts About Snails._ Would you like to hear one?"

"Uh… sure! Throw it at me!" Neptune replied.

"Did you know that snails make terrible shoelaces? Interesting, is it not?" Toriel asked.

"Uh… yeah… sure is…" Neptune sweat dropped.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher. That is why I have prepared a curriculum for your education as you will be living here."

Neptune and Nepgear looked at each other nervously.

"Well that's all cool and dandy Tori, but y'know we gotta leave, right?" Neptune said with a wry smile.

"Y-yes… we have to go home to Gamindustri so we can take care of our nation." Nepgear added.

"H-home? But this is your new home now…" Toriel stuttered with a confused expression.

"But, we can't stay here. We have friends back on the surface that are probably worried about us." Nepgear replied.

There was a moment of silence, until Toriel got up from her chair.

"I am going to go do something. Please stay here." Toriel walked quickly out of the room and could be heard going downstairs.

"Let's follow her, Nep Jr." Neptune told her sister seriously. "I've got a bad feeling about this!"

"Y-you really think we should?" Nepgear asked.

"Have I ever been wrong? My main character instincts are telling me we should hurry after her."

"Alright. If you say so, sis." Nepgear obliged with a determined face.

They hurried down into the basement of the house and entered a long narrow passage with Toriel standing in the way.

"Tori! What's going on here?" Neptune exclaimed.

"You wish to know how to leave the Ruins, do you not?" Toriel asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes. We do." Nepgear responded.

"Beyond here lies the exit to the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground… I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again…"

"Whoa! What?! You can't do that Tori! We won't be able to go back to Gamindustri. Not to mention you won't be able to chat with your crush!" Neptune shouted angrily.

"Everyone who comes down here meets the same fate… they come… they leave… they die…"

Neptune and Nepgear stared at her in shock as she looked in the other direction.

"You naïve children… If you leave the ruins… They… **ASGORE** will kill you."

"B-but…" Nepgear muttered.

"Now go to your room." Toriel ordered as she continued walking forward.

"We're not going anywhere, Tori!" Neptune exclaimed as the two walked forward full of determination.

"This is your final warning. I am doing this for your own good." Toriel replied.

They followed her into a small room with a large purple door in the middle. She stopped and looked back at them.

"Toriel…" Nepgear whispered.

"You truly want to leave that badly? Then, prove yourself." Toriel said.

"Wh-what?! What're you saying, Tori?!" Neptune shouted.

"Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!" Toriel ordered.

Suddenly they were brought into the Battle Menu.

 ***Toriel blocks the way!**

[ _Heartache_ plays]

"Oh no. Nononononononope! Ain't gonna happen! No way, José!" Neptune shouted.

"Wh-what the goodness?! What in the world are you doing, Toriel?!" Nepgear added.

"Protecting you." Toriel strongly answered.

Out of nowhere, a large amount of fireballs materialized and aim at the two girls.

"Gah! Hey! What the heck, Tori?!" Neptune yelled as she managed to dodge the fireballs aimed at her. Her sister however…

"Ouchie!" Nepgear shouted in pain as she took 4 damage, reducing her to 16/20 HP.

"Are you okay, Nep Jr.?" Neptune asked her younger sister.

"Y-yes. I'm fine, but if this keeps up…"

"Don't worry, Nepgear. We just gotta talk her out of this!"

"Y-you're right. Let's do this!" Nepgear replied.

"Yo! Tori!" Neptune shouted.

"Toriel!" Nepgear followed.

"…" Toriel stayed silent.

"We don't wanna fight you!"

"What? So you understand?" Toriel asked.

"But we won't let you trap us in here!" Neptune continued.

"Wh-what? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we're sparing you!" Nepgear answered.

"What are you doing?" Toriel asked acting aloof.

She formed fire around her hands and went in to attempt smacking them. She managed to get a hit on both of them for 4 damage each. Rendering them to 16/20 and 12/20 respectively.

"Ghh! Ow! Y'know, you don't have to go all out, Tori!" Neptune shouted.

"Gah! T-Toriel…please…" Nepgear muttered in pain.

"Stop dodging and fight!" Toriel shouted.

"I said we won't!" Neptune yelled.

"H-huh?" Toriel stopped.

[music stops]

"We won't fight you Tori and that's that!"

"Wh-Why are you making this so difficult?" Toriel asked frustrated.

She materialized more flame projectiles. However, as they got closer to our heroines, the flames started missing and doing their best to not hit them.

"We can live a happy life down here… we could sit near the fire telling stories, jokes, reading books…" Toriel smiled nervously.

"Tori…" Neptune said sadly.

"Toriel…" Nepgear did the same.

"No. You're right… The Ruins can get very small once you get used to them. It is not a place children should grow up in. It was wrong of me to push my loneliness onto you girls." Toriel continued.

"It's okay. You were only doing what you thought was right." Nepgear consoled her.

"Yeah! Don't sweat it, Tori! We go through these things all the time!"

Toriel let out a sad faint laugh. "I see…"

They were brought back out of the fight screen. Toriel opened the large door behind her.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I shall not stop you. However, once you leave, please do not come back. I hope you understand…" Toriel said solemnly.

She walked towards the girls and gave them one last hug before saying goodbye.

"Wah! Goatmom! You're makin' me all teary-eyed!" Neptune sobbed.

"We'll miss you Toriel. Thank you for taking care of us." Nepgear sobbed as well.

"There is nothing to thank me for. Thank you for staying here with me the small amount of time that you did."

They let go of the hug and Toriel started walking back upstairs.

"Bye, Tori! Take care!" Neptune shouted as she said goodbye to the goat-lady.

"Goodbye Toriel! Thank you for everything!"

"Farewell, my children! Stay safe! I pray for your wellbeing!" Toriel said as she walked back upstairs.

Just like that, Toriel's figure faded from view. The sister's one ally had left. Now they were free to explore the rest of the Underground and find a way back to Gamindustri.

They walked through the door and entered a long narrow hallway. Neptune was excited as ever.

"You seem really happy sis." Nepgear commented.

"Well duh! We spared Tori!" she replied triumphantly.

"Well, I'm a bit sad leaving her alone. I'm also kind of afraid of what's going to happen next."

"Oh you worry too much. Maybe we'll run into Tori's secret crush outside and he'll help us out." Neptune smirked.

"Heehee. Maybe." Nepgear giggled.

"Oh! Remember this?" Neptune reached in her pockets and grabbed a wooden stick.

"Isn't that the stick you used on that Froggit before?"

"Yep! Its my prized Underground souvenir!" she responded proudly.

"Speaking of which, we don't have any healing items, do we?" Nepgear asked.

"Chill. Looky here!" Neptune reached in her pocket again and took out two slices of the butterscotch cinnamon pie Toriel had given them.

"Y-you took some of it with you?" Nepgear asked surprised.

"I also remembered I have some pudding cups I bought back in Gamindustri! So I think we're all set!"

"Wow sis, you think of everything!" Nepgear praised.

"Oh shucks! Flattery won't get you anywhere, Nep Jr. But I know, I'm awesome."

"But we at least managed to get through the Ruins." Nepgear added.

"Yeah. You could say it was a cool Tu-Toriel area!" Neptune used all her genius on that one.

"Neptune… please stop…" Nepgear grunted.

They went through another door and into a large dark room with a patch of grass in the middle, sunlight beaming through a hole on the ceiling.

A familiar creepyfaced flower appeared on it.

"Y-you again?" Nepgear stopped in fear.

"Clever. Very clever girls. You managed to spare the life of a single person. I bet you feel really proud of yourselves." Flowey said.

"You bet we do, Flowery!" Neptune exclaimed.

"It's Flowey! Ugh! So what if you were able to play by your own rules this time? What will happen if you meet a relentless killer?"

"W-well…" Nepgear stuttered.

"You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world? And let me inherit the power to control it!" Flowey continued as his face went all creepy again.

"I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry my little monarchs. My plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting!" Flowey's face changed again as he laughed maniacally and burrowed back into the ground.

"Sheesh! Good riddance! What a freak!" Neptune sighed in relief.

"He's kind of scary." Nepgear mumbled.

"Meh! Don't worry. I'm sure he's just all bark and no bite. Let's just get out of here already." Neptune consoled her.

"R-right!" Nepgear followed her through the large door in the middle of the room. After opening it, they walked through it. As the door closed and locked behind them, they noticed the new unexpected world they were now in. A cold and snowy forest.

End of chapter 3

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Don't forget to leave you opinions and thoughts in the reviews. Let me know if I should continue this fanfiction. I'll probably keep writing it anyway since I want to though :D**

 **The next chapter is one I've been looking forward to writing since I got the idea for this fanfic. "PREPARE FOR HIGH JINKS AND LOW JINKS!"**


	4. Pundertale

Meanwhile in Gamindustri...

Histoire was communicating with the CPU's of Ultradimension and informing them of the events taking place in the Hyperdimension.

"So Neppy ad Neppy Jr. are gone...?" Plutia asked sadly.

"Unforntunately yes. They were seen falling into the abyss on Mt. Ebott, but have not been heard from since..."

"Honestly, those Planeptune sisters are such a hassle." the Noire from the other dimension commented.

"Will Neptuna be okay?" Peashy asked.

"We are not quite certain yet, but we are doing everything we can to try and communicate with them." Histoire added.

"Aww~" Plutia sobbed.

"For now all we can do is hope for their safe return. I will inform you if any further events occur. Farewell for now." Histoire hung up on the call with the Ultradimension.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Pundertale**

The Purple sisters gazed at the cold gloomy forest in awe. They had seen weird environments before, but to see an entire snowy forest existing Underground was completely unexpected.

"Wow. A spooky forest way down here?" Neptune asked.

"It even has snow. Could this be some sort of climate bubble?"

"Brr… man, it's cold! Hey Tori, you maybe, just maybe could've mentioned the fact that it'd be freezing out here?" Neptune cursed.

"M-m-m-maybe we can find s-somewhere c-c-close by to warm up…!" Nepgear shivered.

"G-good idea, Nep Jr…!"

As they walked through the gloomy snowy forest, they noticed a large branch lying on the path. They ignored it and kept on walking. However, as they walked away from it, they heard a large cracking noise.

"Wh-what was that?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

The two of them looked back at the direction they had come from. The branch had been broken in two like it was nnothing…

"Nope! Sorry! You ain't getting any of this sexy bod!" Neptune shouted as she zoomed forward at the speed of sound for dear life.

"Wh-what the goodness?! Neptune wait! Don't leave me behind!" Nepgear ran as fast as she could behind her sister.

They looked back and saw a humanoid shadow walking slowly and menacingly behind them. However, as a result of looking back and not paying attention to what was ahead, Neptune tripped over a twig and face planted on the snow.

"Neptune?!" Nepgear looked forward as she heard her sister trip. "Are you ok-AAAAYY?!" But it was too late, as Nepgear looked forward she tripped over the same twig and landed on her sister.

They both got up brushing the snow of their clothes and face.

"Owie… that hurt…" Nepgear groaned in pain.

"Ugh. I can't feel my face…" Neptune groaned as her face went numb from the cold.

Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard from behind. The two of them gasped as they looked back, a dark humanoid shadow walking towards them slowly. It is about as tall as Neptune and slightly chubby.

" _Humans. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand..._ " the shadow gestured his hand forward. Nepgear, who was the closest one to him, was on the verge of fainting of horror.

Neptune hid behind her younger sister just as scared, but she shook Nepgear as if telling her to shake his hand. Nepgear raised her arm slowly as she shivered. She wasn't shivering from the cold this time though, but because she was downright terrified.

She reached her arm towards his and as she grabbed it, a loud farting noise was heard and the figure completely lost its shadow.

 ***PFFFTTTTTTffffffff**

The figure lit up and showed the appearance of what seemed to be a skeleton, dressed in a blue hoodie, a white shirt, black shorts, and pink slippers.

"heheheh. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny." the skeleton laughed as his prank was pulled off successfully.

Nepgear proceeded to fall backwards unconscious. Her sister sort of snorted at the joke like a childish dork.

"Pfft! Hah! Good one! You actually got me!" Neptune chuckled.

"heheh. thanks. but i think your friend needs a little help." The skeleton suggested.

"Oh yeah, she does this sometimes. Hey! Yoohoo! Earth to Nep Jr.! Wake up, girl!" Neptune lay down next to her sister and slapped her repeatedly until she woke up.

"KYAAA! SKELETON!" Nepgear yelled as she woke back up. Leaving a dumbfounded look on the others' faces.

"uh… heya kiddo…" the skeleton told her.

"Wh-who are you?! And why the goodness did you do that to me?!" Nepgear shouted.

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton, but you can just call me sans." Sans replied holding his arm down to lift her back up.

"Th-thank yo-"

 ***PFFFFFTTTfffffff**

Alas, Nepgear fell for it… again.

"GAH!" Nepgear groaned as she realized what had just happened.

Neptune snorted hysterically "Hahahaha! You can't be serious, Nep Jr! You fell for that twice!"

Neptune lifted her sister back up.

"wow. that's the first time i've gotten someone twice with the same prank." Sans chuckled. "anyway, what're your names?"

"I'm Neptune! The protagonist of this fan fiction!"

"hehe. cool. and you?" Sans directed his attention at the long lilac haired girl behind Neptune bearing a gloomy face.

"I-I'm Nepgear…" she muttered.

"so neps and gears, huh? i like it. you two are humans, right?" Sans asked.

"Yep! For now at least. We're actually from a different dimension and we're sorta goddesses." Neptune replied.

"N-Neptune! You shouldn't tell that to a stranger. He might not even believe us." Nepgear said nervously.

"heh. i've seen weirder."

"Eh?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"so either way, you're humans. that's hilarious. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now."

"So you do want to capture us?" Nepgear asked seriously.

"nah. i don't really care about capturing anybody. but my brother, papyrus. he's a human hunting fanatic." Sans replied.

"You have a brother?" Neptune asked.

"yup. in fact, i think that's him over there." Sans gestured forwards.

"What the goodness?! We need to hide!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"quick, go through this gate thingy."

"Go through?" Neptune stared at him confused.

"yeah go right through. my bro made the bars to wide to stop anybody."

"Oh…" Neptune sighed.

The three walked forward into a small area with an out of place lamp and a small wooden sentry station near it.

"quick. hide behind that wooden station." Sans pushed them behind the sentry station and assumed a normal position.

Suddeny, another skeleton appeared. This one was much taller and skinnier. He wore a white suit of armor with a red torn cape and blue boots. This one seemed slightly more menacing than his brother.

"BROTHER!" the skeleton named Papyrus shouted.

" 'sup, bro?" Sans replied with a wink.

"YOU KNOW _WHAT IS UP_ BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!" Papyrus continued.

"i've been staring at my cool sentry station. wanna look?" Sans hinted.

"What the goodness? Is he ratting us out?" Nepgear whispered.

"Nah. I'm sure Sansy's got some sorta plan~" Neptune replied.

"S-Sansy?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Yep~ that's his new nickname."

"Goodness…" Nepgear sighed.

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT SANS!" Papyrus continued. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BY? I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE!"

"hmm… maybe this sentry station will help you." Sans hinted once more.

"SANS YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Papyrus sighed. ""HONESTLY. ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDOGGLE!"

"oh c'mon bro. i've gotten a **ton** of work done today. a **skele-ton.** "

 ***BA DUM TSS**

"…" Papyrus stared at him with a stoic expression.

Meanwhile, Neptune laughed her ass off behind the sentry station.

"Oh no…" Nepgear pleaded.

"oh c'mon, you're smiling." Sans winked.

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus shouted, stomping the ground with his boot as furiously as he could.

"Ooh~ looks like Pap is a bit of a tsundere towards Sansy~" Neptune giggled dorkishly.

"SIGH. WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?" Papyrus commented sadly.

"wow. sounds like you're really working yourself… **down to the bone.** "

 ***BA DUM TSS**

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted.

Neptune wheezed in laughter behind the station.

"I'm surprised he hasn't heard us yet…" Nepgear added.

"I AM GOING TO GO VIGILATE THE OTHER AREAS. AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE **BACKBONE** INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed _evilly_ as he left the area, then came back. "HEH!" and then left again.

"alright, you two can come out now." Sans called for the two sisters hidden behind the wooden sentry station. One was still chuckling a little and had tears on her eyes. The other was shivering in the cold and looking gloomy.

"hehe~ thanks, Sansy~" Neptune commented.

"no problem, kiddo. and uh… sansy?" Sans asked.

"It's your new nickname~" Neptune replied proudly.

"huh. neat." Sans replied. "oh and uh… sorry for the whole prank thing, gears."

"I-it's alright. I'm sure you didn't mean anything bad by it." Nepgear added.

"great. anyway, i'd go if i were you. he might come back and if he does, you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." Sans chuckled.

"Um… n-no thanks." Nepgear denied with a wry smile.

"Well, we'll be going now." Neptune said.

"well, actually, i have a favor to ask you."

"Hmm? What's up?" Neptune asked.

"my bro's been feeling kinda down lately and he really wants to find a human. i'm sure that seeing two humans will really brighten up his day." Sans suggested.

"B-but, Sans, you said it yourself. Isn't he a human hunting fanatic?" Nepgear asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I mean he seems like a nice guy, but isn't he kinda dangerous?" Neptune added.

"heh. don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be."

"Well, I guess that when your job is hopelessly hunting humans, you might get a little **BONELY** eventually." Neptune joked.

"oh heck yeah." Sans thought to himself excitedly.

"This is getting way too out of hand…" Nepgear muttered.

"Alright. We'll do it." Neptune agreed.

"N-Neptune?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Cool your jets, Nep Jr! I mean it's not everyday you meet Spooky Scary Skeleton Brothers!"

"hehehe. thanks a million, kiddo. anyway, i'll be up ahead." Sans turns around and walks back in the direction they came from.

"B-but, up ahead is-" Nepgear noticed he was going the wrong way.

"He went the other way?" Neptune asked.

"Y-yes. G-goodness. It's still f-f-freezing…!" Nepgear held her arms together tightly while shivering.

"Y-yeah! Let's just mosey on over th-there, Nep Jr…" Neptune did the same.

They continued walking slowly through the snow.

Neptune broke the silence. "Say, Nep Jr. You remember how Tori mentioned someone sharing jokes with her through the door?"

"Y-yes. I wonder who it could've been." Nepgear thought curiously.

"Umm… I don't think it was a goatman…" Neptune smiled reluctantly.

"You don't mean-?!" Nepgear jumped up in shock.

"I think it was more of… a skeleton." Neptune sweat dropped.

Nepgear gasped and shouted. "EH?!"

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but he's not so bad." Neptune smiled wryly.

"Goodness… I wonder how Toriel would react."

The two treaded a bit more through the snow. They eventually found a box with a sign next to it reading: "This is a box. You can put an item inside it or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover."

"Cool, so it's like a nifty storage system~" Neptune remarked.

"How does it work, though?" Nepgear wondered curiously.

"Don't sweat the details, kiddo! Let's look inside!" Neptune opened the box excitedly.

However, what they found inside was quite unexpected. Folded neatly were a pair of winter coats, two scarfs, two pairs of snow boots, two pairs of warm gloves, a pair of beanies, and two pairs of legwarmers.

"Whoa! Who left this in here?!" Neptune shouted.

"Wh-what the goodness?! Winter clothes?!" Nepgear added with sparkling eyes.

"Hey, check this out, Nep Jr. It's a note!" Neptune grabbed a note that was lying on top of the clothing.

"What's it say?" Nepgear asked.

Neptune read the note written in Comic Sans font: "thought you two could use these."

"Th-this is for us?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Hold on, what's this goofy font?" Neptune asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's Comic Sa-Sans..." Nepgear stuttered for a moment.

"Ga-wuuut…?" Neptune looked bamboozled.

"H-how did he-?"

"Is Sansy some sorta psychic?" Neptune asked.

"But these look like they were just put in here…" Nepgear added.

"This just turned really weird!" Neptune commented. "But, hey! Free warm clothes I guess!"

"Y-yes…! Let's put them on as quickly as possible!"

The two heroines quickly hid in a nearby bush and proceeded to change into the new clothes that were left for them. Neptune put on the purple coat, the blue beanie, and the yellow and red striped scarf while Nepgear dressed in the grey coat, pink scarf, and the pink beanie.

"Haaaa~ warmth~ Sweet~ Warmth~" Neptune exhaled in relief.

"Aahh~ These clothes are amazing~ I feel almost rejuvenated~" Nepgear knelt down on the ground exhaling happily.

Suddenly, a strange creature came out of the trees. It was like an ice dragon with a beak and snowflakes as part of it's body. Without even realizing it, they were brought into the battle screen.

 ***Snowdrake appears!**

"Eh?!" They both snap out of their happy trance and realize that the creature is in front of them.

"Whoa! An enemy appeared?!" Neptune remarked.

"Wh-what the goodness?! When did it show up?"

"Hey! **Macaroni and freeze!** " Snowdrake shouted out.

"Eh…?" they both stared at it confusedly.

"There **snow** hope for you to escape!" Snowdrake continued.

"Eh…? They looked at him with stoic expressions.

"Better not **snow flake** out!" he kept _joking_.

"Hey… uh… Nep Jr?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with this guy…?" Neptune sighed.

"I don't know, but, why does everything in this world have to be a pun…?" Nepgear sobbed.

"Haha! Ice puns are **snow** problem!" Snowdrake kept at it.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Neptune fake laughed.

"Ha! See?! Laughs! Dad was wrong!" Snowdrake cheered.

"Um…? What?"

"Woohoo! I'm gonna go tell him he was wrong about there being **snow** hope for me!" Snowdrake shouted as he ran away.

 ***You won! You earned 0 EXP and 18 GOLD!**

"…" they both were left staring forward for a few second wondering what the hell had just happened. Then they fell back.

"Well that was certainly… something…" Neptune stared up at the cave ceiling.

"I want to go home…" Nepgear sobbed.

They got back up and continued onward. They put their normal clothes in the box so they could use them later.

However, as they moved forward, they encountered two familiar skeleton brothers.

"Uh oh." Nepgear said.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE…" Papyrus stops talking and looks in their direction. Sans does the same and then they look back at each other, then back at them, then they start spinning around spastically for no reason.

"SANS!" Papyrus says as they both look in the opposite direction of our heroines.

"yeah, bro?" sans replies.

"ARE THOSE… HUMANS?!"

Nepgear gulped while Neptune just sweat dropped and smiled.

The two skeletons then turn around and look in their direction.

"uh, pretty sure those are rocks." Sans answered.

"Eh?" they jump with a shocked expression.

"OH…" Papyrus looks downward disappointed.

The two sisters look back and realize there are two rocks a few feet behind them. They turn back around with stoic expressions.

"but hey, what're those in front of the rocks?" Sans gestures at them.

"IN FRONT OF THE ROCKS?" Papyrus looks at them again. "HMMM… EH?!" he tilts his vision upwards slightly and notices the two human girls staring at him dumbfounded.

"OH MY GOD! SANS! ARE THOSE (HUMANS)?!" Papyrus shouts excitedly.

"(yes)" Sans whispered back.

"OH MY GOD!"

Neptune facepalms and chuckled.

"TWO HUMANS! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! I'M GONNA-! UNDYNE WILL-! I'LL BE SO-! POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" Papyrus yells uncontrollably.

"Eh… hehehe…" Neptune and Nepgear giggle reluctantly.

"AHEM! HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL!"

"The capital?" Nepgear asked.

"YES! THEN! THEN… I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT…"

The two girls fell backwards.

"IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed as he ran off cheerfully.

"well, that went well." Sans said.

"I-I guess it did…!" Nepgear remarked.

"see? told you he wasn't dangerous." Sans took both hands out of his pockets and shrugged while winking.

"He's actually kinda funny." Neptune added.

"i see you used the box." Sans noticed they were in the winter clothing.

"S-so that _was_ you…" Nepgear muttered.

"yup."

"How'd you do that, though? We saw you walking in the other direction!" Neptune asked.

"And how were you here before us?" Nepgear added.

"i have my ways." Sans shrugged and smiled.

"Boo. That's no answer…!" Neptune complained.

"oh. by the way, are you two by any chance, sisters?"

"Yepperoni! We're sweet siblings and stuff" Neptune replied.

"And before you ask-"

"you're the older one, right?" Sans gestured at Neptune.

"Eh…?!" they both looked at him perplexed.

"How'd you-?" Nepgear stuttered.

"it's kinda obvious." Sans grinned.

"I-it is?!"

"yup. anyways, you should go. wouldn't wanna keep papyrus waiting. don't worry, i'll keep an eye socket out for you." Sans winked and gestured them to go on.

"Okay then, Sansy… later~"

They continue onwards and through more snow.

"He's cool." Neptune said.

"Yeah, but I'm still curious as to how he moved so fast…"

"Maybe there's like an infinite number of Sans's that all do things at once or whatever, don't you think, Nep Jr?" Neptune put her finger up to her chin.

"I think that's highly improbable…" Nepgear sweat dropped.

"Hey! What's that?" Neptune pointed at what seemed to be another sentry station.

"It looks like another sentry station." Nepgear remarked.

They get closer to inspect the station. However, as they get near, a doglike monster wearing tank top and spotted pants slowly arose from behind the counter. They both stopped dead on the spot.

"Is someone there?" The dog spoke as it narrowed its eyes and looked side to side. "I can only see moving things."

They both looked at each other nervously without exchanging a word.

"If something WAS moving, for example, a human… I'll make sure it never moves again!" the dog exclaimed.

They were both brought into the battle screen once again.

 ***Doggo blocks the way!**

The dog named Doggo wielded two swords and looked around menacingly.

"Psst. Nep Jr." Neptune whispered to her sister.

"Y-yeah, sis?"

"Do ya think we should just stay still?"

"I'm… not sure…"

The two remained motionless as Doggo walked around them trying to spot any movement.

"I heard something…, but I don't see anything moving…" Doggo growled.

He then got close to Neptune, still squinting his eyes. Then he gripped one of the blades strongly and looked like he was going to swing it at her. "Don't move an inch!"

The two girls noticed his blade suddenly turned light blue before swinging. Neptune saw her life flashing before her eyes as he quickly slashed his sword through her. She flinched reflexively expecting death.

"Neptune!" Nepgear reacted and lunged towards Neptune. They both fall on the ground, alerting Doggo of their presence.

"ARF! SOMETHING MOVED!" Doggo shouted as he ran around in circles barking.

"Neptune! Are you okay?!" Nepgear hugged her sister tightly crying.

However, much to both of their surprise, Neptune was completely unscratched.

"I-I'm alive?!" Neptune shouted while staring at her hand and the part of her body that was swung through by the blade.

"Neptune…! I thought you were dead… and I- I just-!" Nepgear cried.

"Aww. It's okay, Nep Jr.! Your big sis is still here!" Neptune returned the hug.

"It moved! It moved!" Doggo shouted as he ran at them about to slash with his swords.

"No! Stop!" Nepgear shouted.

"Hold on, Nep Jr!" Neptune held Nepgear still as Doggo approached and slashed away at them. His blue swords slashed through them, but did no damage.

"Eh?!" Nepgear exclaimed as she was unscratched.

"I think if we just stay still like he says…"

"Then we won't get hurt…?" Nepgear added.

"It's not here anymore?!" Doggo barked.

"Yo, doggie!" Neptune shouted.

"EH?!" Doggo shouted.

"Fetch!" Neptune reached in her pocket and threw her trusty stick at the dog.

"ARF?!" Doggo quickly drops his swords and turns around, running after the stick.

Doggo fetches the stick and brings it back to Neptune.

"ARF!"

"Good boy! Now… PET!" Neptune raises her hand proudly and lowers it on top of Doggo's head.

"ARF?! SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T MOVE… PET ME?!" Doggo runs around in circles and then jumps back behind his sentry station.

 ***You won! You earned 0 EXP and 20 GOLD!**

"Something that doesn't move… can pet me… I'm gonna need some dog treats after this…" Doggo lowered his nervously behind the counter.

"Phew! That was a close one." Neptune sighed in relief.

"I thought we were goners…I'm so glad you're okay, sis…!" Nepgear added, still grasping at the situation they were just in.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Nep Jr! Let's just keep going! No use in staying here."

"Teehee. Right!"

They walk onwards through the snow until Neptune breaks the silence.

"I wonder why that attack didn't hurt us." Neptune asked.

"I'm not sure. It didn't look like he was missing." Nepgear commented.

"Hey, is that-?" Neptune spotted a certain skeleton wearing a blue hoodie in the distance.

"Hey! Sansy!" Neptune shouted.

"oh hey, neps." Sans greeted them.

"Hey we were wondering, do you know that Doggo dude back there?" Neptune asked.

"oh yeah. heheheh. pulling pranks on him is hilarious." Sans chuckled.

"Why weren't his attacks hitting us? Nepgear asked.

"huh. guess you don't know about **blue attacks** , huh?"

"Blue attacks?" they both looked at him curiously.

"yup. most attacks are rarely blue, right?"

"Now that you mention it, that is kinda true." Neptune put her finger on her chin.

"well, blue attacks won't hurt you if you stay still, like his swords." Sans explained.

"So that's why we weren't getting hurt." Nepgear remarked.

"yup. if you want an easy way to remember it, imagine a stop sign."

"But, stop signs are red." Neptune pointed out.

"right, so wen you see a blue attack, imagine a **blue** stop sign instead."

"erm…" Neptune looked at him puzzled.

"easy, right? when you see a blue attack, just imagine a **blue stop sign**." Sans pulls out a yellow stop sign from his pocket, further confusing both of them with a troll smile.

"Umm…" Nepgear looked at him confused and annoyed.

"well, be seeing you." Sans chuckles.

"R-right…" Neptune stutters and the two of them keep moving forward.

"I feel like this world can't get any weirder…" Nepgear sobbed.

Suddenly, baffling sight enters the girls' view. What looks to be a white dog wearing a full suit of armor, a sword, and a shield walks out of the forest and confronts them.

"Arf!" the dog barks.

"Eh…?" they both look at it like they've seen a ghost. Then they are brought back into the battle screen.

 ***Lesser Dog appeared!**

"Arf! It barks again as it slowly wiggles it's tail.

"Is that-?" Neptune slowly points at it.

"A dog-?" Nepgear continues.

"In armor?" Neptune finishes.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" they both yell.

The dog just keeps looking at them, waggling his tail.

"No… this can't be real life. I must be dreaming. There's no way. There's just no way." Neptune sobbed, kneeling down and holding her arms above her head.

"I mean, it's really adorable, but, how…? Where are we…?" Nepgear did the same.

Without warning, the Lesser Dog walked slowly towards Nepgear and kneeled down. As she looked at him, it licked her on the nose.

"It… licked me…" Nepgear looked at it with a stoic expression.

"Arf!" it barked at her.

"Um… g-good boy?" she raised her hand and lightly pet it on the head. Suddenly, the Lesser Dog's head stretched upwards and his tail started waggling faster.

"Huh? Did I do something good?" Nepgear looked at it surprised.

"I think it likes you, Nep Jr…" Neptune pointed out.

"I-it does?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Arf!"

"Umm… here, boy." Nepgear raised her hand and before she even touched his head, he stretched his head again to reach it.

"Wah?!" Nepgear shouted.

"Keep at it, Nep Jr! You're doin' great!" Neptune fisted the air with a determined look.

"M-more?" Nepgear pat it again, only for it to stretch his head again, and keep stretching, more and more until it was completely out of reach.

"Eh?!" they both yelled out.

Faster and faster, its head kept skyrocketing until reaching the sky, then turning backwards and looping over and over to no end.

"…" the two sisters looked at the creature with terrified faces.

"What have we done?!" Neptune exclaimed.

The dog then cheerfully ran away, its head still stretching, like it would never stop.

* **You won! You earned 0 EXP and 15 GOLD!**

The two girls looked at each other, with traumatized expressions, then looked back at the endless roller coaster forming in the distance.

"I think we should go…" Nepgear suggested.

"Yeah. Definitely. Like now."

With that, they continued their not-so-determined walk through the snow, until they spotted two familiar figures in the distance.

"AHA! THE HUMANS ARRIVE!" Papyrus remarks proudly.

"Hey guys…!" Neptune greeted with a wry smile.

"HMM… YOU SEEM TROUBLED, HUMAN!" Papyrus pointed out.

"Oh y'know. We've just had a bit of trouble getting used to the Underground or whatever." Neptune replied.

"GASP! YOU TWO MUST BE HAVING CULTURE SHOCK!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Y-you could say that." Nepgear smiled reluctantly.

"FEAR NOT, HUMANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL AID YOU IN OVERCOMING THESE EMOTIONS!"

"Y-you will?!" Nepgear asked.

"OF COURSE! I COULD NEVER LEAVE PEOPLE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE WANDER INTO WRONG DECISIONS! THAT WOULD BE SIMPLY EVIL!" Papyrus continued.

"Hehe. Thanks, Pap!" Neptune responded with a thumbs up.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO THANK ME, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THEN, AFTER FINELY TRAINING YOU IN THE ARTS OF THE UNDERGROUND, I SHALL HAND YOU IN TO THE CAPITAL!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"S-so you're still going to try to capture us?!" Nepgear asked.

"OF COURSE! IT IS MY DUTY AS A FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!"

"but aren't you still in training, bro?" Sans pointed out.

"SANS! DON'T INTERRUPT MY AWESOME SPEECH!" Papyrus exclaimed. "AHEM! NOW, AS YOUR FIRST LESSON, YOU SHALL BE EDUCATED IN THE ARTS OF PUZZLES!"

Papyrus put one hand behind his back and pointed another hand upwards. "IN THE UNDERGROUND, YOU MUST NAVIGATE THROUGH PUZZLES AND DEADLY TRAPS TO MOVE FROM PLACE TO PLACE."

"Isn't that kinda, y'know, inconvenient and stuff?" Neptune asked.

"OF COURSE! ISN'T IT AMAZING?" Papyrus remarked.

"sure is, bro." Sans added.

"NOW! I DEMONSTRATE THIS PUZZLE! I BELIEVE YOU WILL FIND IT QUITE **SHOCKING**!" Papyrus gestured towards the large patch of soil between them and the girls that was mysteriously not covered in snow.

"FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Whoa~ Cool! How's it work?" Neptune asked.

"YOU SHALL ATTEMPT TO MAKE YOUR WAY TO THIS SIDE. IF YOU TOUCH ANY OF THE WALLS, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!" Papyrus pointed at a blue orb in his other hand.

"This seems really dangerous…" Nepgear muttered.

"NOW, TRY IT!" Papyrus told them.

"Okaaay… here I go~" Neptune walked towards the maze with a curious look on her face.

"N-Neptune, wait-!"

 ***ZAP!**

"Eh?!" the two girls looked forward and saw Papyrus being heavily electrocuted.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Papyrus shouted.

"uh i think they need to hold the orb, bro."

"OH. YOU'RE RIGHT." Papyrus walks over to Neptune leaving very obvious footprints in the soil, marking the path they should follow.

"Umm..." Nepgear stares at him dumbfounded.

"HOLD THIS PLEASE." Papyrus places the orb on Neptune's head and then walks back to his original position. "NOW TRY IT!"

Neptune and Nepgear both look at each other and sweat drop. Then they proceed through the obvious path left by Papyrus on the ground.

"YOU SOLVED IT?! YOU SLIPPERY SNAILS! HOW DID YOU DO IT SO FAST?!" Papyrus looked genuinely surprised as they made it through his masterfully crafted puzzle.

"i dunno, bro." Sans chuckled.

"CLEARLY WE ARE IN PRESENCE OF SOME TRUE PUZZLE-SOLVING POTENTIAL! I ADMIRE YOUR BRILLIANCE, HUMANS! HOWEVER, THIS NEXT PUZZLE WAS CRAFTED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE DUPED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus walks off into the distance leaving the three of them behind.

"thanks. my brother really seems happy." Sans smiled.

"Aww~ don't mention it, Sansy~"

"y'know, there's this scientist that works for the capital. i couldn't help but think about her when i saw you two."

"A scientist?" Nepgear asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Why's that, Sansy?"

"well, she likes seeing these cartoons in her lab. she can't get enough of 'em. i think they were called... anime?"

"You have anime down here too?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"yeah. she finds them in the garbage that comes from the surface. anyway, you look like you'd come straight outta one of those shows." Sans explained.

"Ehehehe..." Neptune and Nepgear both laughed nervously.

"anyway, you should keep going. my brother doesn't like waiting too much."

"Alright! Later, Sansy!" Neptune said as they both moved on forawrd.

"hmm..." Sans thought to himself.

He had been curious about the two girls who had fallen down, trying to see if he remembered them from somewhere. Although Sans cannot remember anything from the other timelines, he felt as though he had never seen them in any timeline to begin with. This thought had filled the skeleton with curiosity, as well as some fear. He would have to keep an eye on them, to make sure they weren't a threat to the people he cared about or the world itself.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Tell me what you think and any criticisms you might have. Sorry if this chapter was too long, but I had too many ideas for it. The next chapter will likely cover the rest of Snowdin Road. As always, I hope you enjoyed reading. :D**


	5. More Snowy High Jinks!

**Chapter 5: More Snowy High Jinks**

As we last left off, the two sisters, Neptune and Nepgear were journeying through the obstacles in the Snowdin Forest. After their previous encounter with the skeleton brothers Sans and Papyrus, they kept on walking through the snow with decent spirits. After encountering some very strange and unexpected monsters they had become less energetic then they were before, but no matter what, they stayed determined to keep going and find a way back to Gamindustri.

"Hey Nep Jr." Neptune said.

"Yeah, sis?"

"Aren't you feeling a bit hungry?" Neptune asked.

"Yes actually. Do you think now would be a good time to eat some of the food you brought?"

"Yeah, this whole walk's making me starving." Neptune sobbed.

"Me too. Maybe we should eat some of the pudding." Nepgear suggested.

"Good idea~ Let's just- huh?" As Neptune reached inside her pocket, she saw a strange sight close by.

"W-what's wrong, Neptune?" Nepgear asked.

"What do you reckon that is?" Neptune pointed at what seemed to be a small stand with an umbrella over it. Leaning on it was a large rabbitlike monster with light blue fur wearing a yellow shirt and red pants.

"It looks like a vending stand of some sort." Nepgear replied.

"Ooh~ maybe they sell pudding or treats!" Neptune said excitedly.

"Um... excuse me, Mr. Rabbit?" Nepgear called out to him as they walked closer.

As they got closer, they got a better look at the monster's face. The rabbit monster had a big red nose and an expression full of sorrow.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong, rabbit dude?" Neptune asked curiously.

"I just don't get why no one's buying any Nice Cream... It's the perfect weather for something cold..." the vendor sobbed.

"Um... you sure about that...?" Neptune sweat dropped with a reluctant smile.

"Definitely... People who live in the cold love cold things, right? It'd be only logical..." the vendor added.

"I think you have it all wrong..." Nepgear smiled wryly.

The vendor sighed "Maybe you're right..." Suddenly, he noticed there were people in front of him and quickly snapped out of his sadness. "Oh! Customers!" he exclaimed with an extremely happy smile.

"Eh...?" the two girls jumped in surprise at the sudden 180 in his mood.

"Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart!"

"N-nice cream?" Nepgear stuttered.

"F-frozen...?" Neptune sweat dropped.

"It's only 15 G! Well, how 'bout it?"

"How much money do we have?" Neptune turned her attention to Nepgear.

"I'm not sure. Let me see..." Nepgear searched in her pockets for the money called GOLD that they were somehow receiving at the end of each fight. "Wh-what the goodness?! We have 500 G already?!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa! Really?! Cool! Still, maybe we shouldn't-"

"Well?! Do you want some?!" the vendor looked at them with a nervous smile, sweating.

"Ahaha..." Neptune forced a laugh then looked back at his smile and gulped. "Um... we'll take tw-"

"THANK YOU! Here's your Nice Cream!" the monster exclaimed as he quickly took the money and placed the two Nice Cream cones in their hands. "Have a nice day!"

The two gulped and started walking away, licking their Nice Cream which had some cute compliments written on the cones.

"Methinks someone's desperate." Neptune commented.

"I kind of feel bad for him..." Nepgear added.

They treaded through a bit more snow before reaching an open field with some uncovered soil and a large snowball. Nearby, they encountered a familiar jokester standing around.

"oh hey, kiddos." Sans greeted them.

"Hello Sans. What are you doing here?" Nepgear asked.

"meh. not much. i see you bought some nice cream." Sans gestured at their Nice Cream cones, which had been almost completely eaten.

"It's actually really good!" Neptune remarked.

"i'm actually thinking about starting my own business soon too." Sans explained.

"You are?" Nepgear asked.

"yup. speaking of which, want some fried snow?" Sans offered.

"F-fried snow?" they both asked in unison.

"sure is. it's 5 G."

"How does that even exist?" Neptune asked perplexed.

"I've heard of fried ice cream, but fried snow...?" Nepgear added.

"Well, can't hurt to try~ Gimme!" Neptune exclaimed excitedly while holding the 10 G for two _fried snow_.

"oh, did i say 5 G? i meant 500 G." Sans replied.

"F-five hundred?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"But that's more than what we've got, Sansy!"

"did i say 500 G? i meant 5000 G." Sans smiled mischievously.

"Wh-what?!" they both shouted.

"nah you're right. that's still too low." Sans gave them a troll smile, leaving them both speechless for a couple seconds.

"so, wanna play a cool game?" Sans broke the silence.

"G-game?" Neptune broke out of her astonished look and spoke up as did Nepgear.

"Th-that doesn't sound so bad."

"it's a little game me and papyrus play sometimes. you see that big snowball?" Sans pointed at a large snowball lying on the uncovered soil.

"Yeah?"

"you gotta bring it to the other side of the field, where there's a hole that it has to go in. but you can't grab onto it. you can only push or kick it."

"That sounds kinda neato~" Neptune commented.

"Can the two of us do it together?" Nepgear asked.

"sure. the ball's also really perfectly round so, it'll move all over the place when you move it."

"Alright, let's do this, Nep Jr!" Neptune shouted fist pumping the air.

"Right!"

"we'll take turns kicking it. whoever kicks it in first wins. also, the ball will start to shrink as it moves, so it's a tie if that happens."

"Then I'll go first!" Neptune said proudly getting into position behind the ball.

"Good luck, sis!"

"Hyah!" Neptune kicked the snowball forward with all her might, sending it rolling diagonally into a slope and then rolling back down. It was then about a quarter through the field and had lost a bit of mass.

"Great job, Neptune!" Nepgear cheered.

"Ha!" beat that, Sansy!" Neptune shouted making a V sign with her hand.

"hehehe. alright, here we go." Sans got up behind the snowball and lightly kicked it. It rolled forward slightly and next to some ice.

"Ha! Is that the best you've got?" Neptune put her arms on her waist proudly.

"well, you know what they say about the skeleton who tried playing snow golf. his **heart wasn't in it**." Sans joked.

Neptune snorted childishly "Pfff! Hahaha! Good one!"

"That was actually kind of...clever..." Nepgear smiled reluctantly.

"anyway, your turn now gears."

"Right!" Nepgear gave a determined. "Watch me, Neptune!"

"I believe in you, Nep Jr!" Neptune gave a thumbs up.

Nepgear walked behind the snowball and prepared to kick it. However, what she hadn't accounted for was the fact that she was standing on ice.

"Take this! Hya-AH!" Nepgear yelled as she kicked and slipped instantly, landing painfully on her rear and back on top of the cold ice. "O-owie~" she groaned in pain.

"Whoa! You okay, Nep Jr?!" Neptune exclaimed as she ran towards her sister and put her head on her lap.

"I... Did I do good, Neptune?" Nepgear exhaled.

"Well, you kinda slipped and fell on your butt like a dummy, but hey! At least you kicked the snowball forward pretty far!"

"that momentum from slipping really sent it flying." Sans remarked.

"I-it did?" Nepgear asked as she raised her head and saw that her kick had sent the ball to the other side of the field.

"Wow, you're right! Good going, Nep Jr!"

"Heehee~ I'm glad~" Nepgear giggled.

"i guess you could say it wasn't that bad of a **slip up**." Sans commented.

"Gah!" Nepgear's breath left her lungs as she lost all movement.

Meanwhile, Neptune chuckled hysterically. "Sansy, please! You're killin' me with your **PUNishment**!"

The two of them laughed uncontrollably for a couple seconds. Meanwhile, Nepgear contemplated her existence.

"Alrighty then! Let's keep playing!" Neptune shouted. She got behind what's left of the snowball and kicked it towards the hole. However, she kicked it too strongly and it missed by a few feet. "Gosh darnit! I was so close too!"

"alright. check this out." Sans got behind the small snowball and raised his hand. Out of nowhere a long bone appeared in his hand and he got in position to strike the ball like a golf ball.

"Whoa! Cool! I didn't know you could do that, Sansy!"

Sans struck the ball with the bone and sent it flying forward over the hole and it kept going, until...

"SANS! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?! IT'S BEEN ALMOST EIGHT MINU-FGFHGDH!" Papyrus walked into the field, only to be struck in the face by a flying snowball.

"Gwah!" Neptune shouted.

"SANS! WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT IS ALL THIS COMMOTION ABOUT?!"

"hehehe. sorry, bro. we were playing snow golf." Sans smiled.

"GASP! WOWIE! CAN I PLAY TOO?!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

"EH?!" Nepgear shouted.

"well... we sorta lost the ball, so... maybe next time...?"

"NYOHOHO! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! A GAME OF SNOW GOLF WITHOUT ME?!" Papyrus kneeled down on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Aww~ don't worry, Pap! We'll play next time!" Neptune consoled him.

"R-REALLY?"

"You bet!"

"WOWIE! LETTING ME CAPTURE YOU AND PLAYING SNOW GOLF WITH ME?! YOU ARE TRULY GREAT, HUMANS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus got up happily and ran off.

"D-did he say something about capturing us?" Nepgear sweat dropped.

"don't worry, kiddo. my bro's a really good guy. he just need a little **humerus ribbing** sometimes, y'know?"

Nepgear cringed in pain.

"Heheh~ anyway, let's call this game a draw!" Neptune said triumphantly.

"right. anyway, you should keep going. wouldn't wanna keep my bro waiting."

"Right. Let's go, sis."

"Roger that, Nep Jr. See ya' Sansy~"

The two walked through more snow and trees until reaching a small area with a tiny sheet of paper in the middle and the skeleton bros. on the other side.

"HUMANS! I PRESENT YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! IT WAS MASTERFULLY CRAFTED BY MY BROTHER SANS!"

"yo." Sans waved to them.

"NOW... SANS!"

"yeah bro?"

"WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?"

"it's right there, on the ground." Sans gestured at the sheet of paper lying on the ground. "trust me, they'll never get past this one."

"Th-this thing?" Nepgear leaned down and grabbed the paper from the ground.

 **Monster Kidz Word Search**

Nepgear facepalmed while Neptune chuckled. The _puzzle_ was a small children's word search puzzle with a monster saying "Hey kids! Can you help me solve this puzzle?" It contained simple words like mermaid, robot, skeletons, and of course the most famous word _giasfchlfebrehber_.

Neptune grabbed the paper and started solving it as they walked in front of the skeletons, Sans giving his signature smile.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Papyrus shouted.

"whoops. guess i should've used today's crossword instead."

"CROSSWORD?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST!"

"pfft. c'mon bro. that's for baby bones."

"UNBELIEVABLE! HUMANS! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"

"U-us?" Nepgear asked.

"WHICH IS HARDER? JUNIOR JUMBLE OR CROSSWORD?" Papyrus asked them.

[Jeopardy music plays]

"..." they both glanced at each other.

"Umm..." Neptune sweat dropped.

"C-crossword...?"

[Music stops]

"YOU THREE ARE WEIRD. CROSSWORDS ARE SO EASY. THE SOLUTION IS ALWAYS THE SAME! I ALWAYS FILL THE BLANKS WITH _Z_. BECAUSE EVERY TIME I LOOK AT A CROSSWORD PUZZLE, ALL I CAN DO IS SNORE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughs and runs off again.

"I solved it~" Neptune smiled proudly.

"neat, neps. papyrus... finds difficulty in interesting places."

"Like what?" Nepgear asked.

"well, yesterday he got stumped trying to _solve_ the horoscope."

Nepgear face palmed while Neptune laughed it off. They walked on for a little bit and found an unusual sight. Yes, another unusual sight. This time, it was a lone table on the path with a note and a plate of spaghetti on it. Next to it was a smaller table with a microwave oven on top.

"Who could've left this spaghetti here of all places." Nepgear remarked.

"Lemme read this note..."

"HUMANS! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI! (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! ) NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

They both stare at it dumbfounded. Then they turn their gaze to the spaghetti. It's frozen and stuck to the table.

"Um..." Neptune lost some more IQ points and brain cells

"Uh..." Nepgear was once again contemplating her existence.

Then they turned towards the microwave oven. All the settings say spaghetti...

"Maybe we can-" Nepgear thought for a second about heating up the spaghetti.

"Nope..." Neptune pointed at the oven's disconnected cable.

"Oh..." Nepgear sighed slowly.

They continued walking and found a wooden sign reading: "WARNING: Dog Marriage"

"Um... wut?" Neptune stared at it dumbfounded.

"D-dogs do that?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

They soon stumbled across a mysterious obstacle. A wall of spikes blocking the only way to the other side.

"Aww~ dangit. How do we get past here?"

"Maybe there's some sort of switch around here that deactivates them." Nepgear suggested.

As they looked around, they found a large pile of snow on the ground. Upon digging in, it showed a map of their current area drawn on the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" Neptune pointed at a bright red X spot on the map.

"This must be where the switch is. If I'm reading this correctly, it should be... over there!" Nepgear pointed Northeast.

They got up and started walking in the general direction. Until suddenly, three monsters grouped together in their way and brought them into a battle.

 ***Snowdrake appeared!**

 ***Icecap appeared!**

 ***Jerry came too...**

"Eh?!" the two girls jumped in surprise.

"What the goodness?! Th-three monsters?!" Nepgear panicked.

"And... what's... that...?" Neptune pointed at the ugly UFO like monster named Jerry.

The other monsters look at it and then sigh. "Jerry..."

"SHH, guys! I'm THINKING!" Jerry annoyingly exclaims.

"Uh... wuuuut?"

"Guys, it's COLD. Does ANYONE care?" it continues.

"Ugh. Shut up, Jerry!" Ice Cap exclaims.

"Ka-sigh..."

"Goodness, even the monsters hate him..." Nepgear remarked.

"Man, you guys SUCK at this."

"Just **chill out** , Jerry." Snowdrake added.

"Haha! Wow! Drake, you REALLY suck!"

"This thing is sincerely grinding my gears..." Neptune said angrily.

Suddenly, Jerry looks back and mumbles "Man, the wifi sucks here."

"Quick!" Ice Cap whispers.

"Right!"

 ***You and the other monsters ditch Jerry while he isn't looking!**

Jerry turns back around. "Did they ditch me? Some friends..."

"Phew. We did it!" Nepgear cheered.

"Thank God. Man I hate that guy." Ice Cap replied.

"I can see why..." Neptune sweat drops.

"Well, later!" Snowdrake and Ice Cap both leave in different directions.

"Goodbye guys!" Nepgear bids farewell to them.

"Well! I guess that's tha-"

 ***Jerry clings to you!**

"WHAAAA?!" Neptune and Nepgear shout.

"Well, can YOU give me a ride home?"

"NO! NONONONO!" Nepgear yells.

"Run, Nepgear, Run!" Neptune yells as she runs away.

"Kyah! Don't leave me behind, sis!" Nepgear follows suit and ditches Jerry once more.

"...Awkwarrrrd..." Jerry mumbles.

The two keep running until they reach two trees standing parallel to each other.

"Phew, what WAS that... thing?!" Neptune exhales loudly.

"I-I don't know, but... I think we're near that switch..."

"You think so?"

"It looked like it was between two parallel trees, so..."

"Ooh! I think I found it~"

 **Click!**

"That should do it, let's go back." Nepgear said.

"Okey-dokey~ But let's avoid that... Jerry thing..." Neptune shuddered with goosebumps.

The two girls walked back to where they found the spikes, making sure to avoid the atrocity known as Jerry.

"Cool! It worked!"

"Let's keep going."

However, as they walked through the disabled trap, two large white dogs in black armor holding axes rushed towards them.

"Eh?!" they both stop dead in their tracks as the dogs get close to them and start sniffing the air.

"What's that smell?" one of the dogs spoke.

"Where's that smell?" the other one followed.

"If you're a smell..."

"...identify yoursmelf!"

They then started running around in circles around the girls and sniffing. Then they stopped next to them and sniffed them.

"Here's that weird smell."

"It's here too"

"It makes me want to eliminate."

"Eliminate YOU!"

"Eh...?" the two girls are brought into the battle screen again.

 ***Dogi assault you!**

"D-Dogi?!" Nepgear exclaims.

The two dogs seem to be a couple composed of the male Dogamy and the female Dogaressa. They both stand in front of hour heroines as they eskimo kiss each other.

"Weird smell..."

"...must be ELIMINATED!"

"Hey! I don't smell weird! I'll have you know, I bathe at least twice a day!" Neptune retorts.

"I... don't think that's what they mean, sis..."

The two dogs charge at the heroines with their axes and swing at them. In an attempt to dodge, both girls fall to the ground.

"O-ouchy..."

"Hey! Watch were you swing that thing, doggy!"

The two of them get up with some dirt still on their backs.

"Hmm? Weird smell..."

"... disappearing?" the two dogs pause as they sniff the air.

"Disappearing?" Neptune asked.

"Oh. I see what they mean now. We probably smell too much like humans to them." Nepgear suggested.

"So..." Neptune followed.

"So..."

"I'm lost." Neptune gleefully pointed out the obvious.

"The-...sis..." Neptune looks disappointed at her sister.

"Heehee~ Yeah, sorry~ No idea~"

"It means that if we get dirty and smell differently..."

"We won't smell like humans to them! I knew it all along!" Neptune says proudly.

"Goodness..."

"Well if that's the case, then I'll just do this!" Neptune throws herself on the snow and starts rolling around in it.

"Heehee~ Neptune looks so cute rolling in the ground like that~" Nepgear takes out her N-Gear and starts taking photos of her sister rolling around on the ground like an idiot.

"How do you like me now, doggies?!" Neptune gets up full of dirt and snow.

The dogi sniff around her and pause for a moment.

"Smells like..."

"... a weird puppy?"

"But this other smell..." they turn their attention to Nepgear.

"... must be ELIMINATED!"

"KYA!" Nepgear screams as the Dogi begin to slash at her with their axes.

"C'mon Nep Jr! Roll on the ground like I did!"

"B-but! I don't like getting dirty! And these clothes are cute~" Nepgear protested.

"Agh! Move it, sister!"

"A-alright... Like this?" Nepgear lays on the ground and starts rolling around reluctantly.

"Yeah! Like that! (Ho man, she looks like an idiot rolling around! This is comedy gold!)"

"Did you say something, sis?"

"Nothing at all! By the way, I think you're good now."

"Th-the smell..."

"... it's gone?"

"Oh... I'm all icky and dirty now..." Nepgear cried.

"You two..."

"...are lost puppies?"

"Daww~ you two are kinda cute when you're not trying to kill us..." Neptune proceeded to get close to them and pet them both on the head.

"WOOF?!" they both barked loudly in confusion.

"A puppy..."

"p-pet us..."

 ***You won! You earned 0 EXP and 50 GOLD!**

"We-we won...?" Nepgear asked.

"Dogs can pet other dogs...?"

"A new world of possibilities has been opened up for us..."

"Thank you..."

"... little puppies..."

The two dogs scurry off, leaving the dirt stained girls behind.

"O-our clothes..."

"Relax! I don't think Sansy will mind."

"I know that, but... they were really nice."

"Maybe we can buy some more! C'mon! Let's keep going!"

The girls continue onward and solve another one of Papyrus's puzzles. This one required you to step on each individual X to turn it into an O. Afterwards, they were met with Papyrus again.

"YOU SOLVED IT SO QUICKLY HUMANS? AND... DID YOU LEAVE ANY FOR ME?"

"Umm... any what?" Neptune asked.

"SPAGHETTI, OF COURSE!"

"Um... we... left it..." Neptune sighed.

"N-Neptune-!" Nepgear whispered.

"GASP! YOU LEFT IT... FOR ME?!"

"Huh?"

"DO NOT WORRY HUMANS! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, SHALL COOK YOU ANOTHER PLATE OF IT!"

"Sweet! I'd love to taste some homecooked pasta!" Neptune replied excitedly.

"OF COURSE YOU DO! IT IS ONLY NATURAL TO WANT SOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S COOKING! DO NOT WORRY! WE ARE ALMOST TO MY HUMBLE ABODE! THERE, I SHALL COOK YOU ALL THE SPAGHETTI YOU DESIRE! NYE HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed eagerly as he ran to the next area.

"His humble abode?" Nepgear asked curiously.

"Ooh~ I bet it's some sorta cool heavily armed fortress!"

They continued through another X to O puzzle and made it to what was probably the strangest obstacle yet. A grid on the ground made up of grey tiles and what seemed to be a control machine at the other side, with Sans and Papyrus arguing next to it.

"YOU LAZYBONES! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"uh... i think that's called... sleeping..."

"EXCUSES! EXCUSES!" Papyrus turns his attention towards the two girls standing on the other side.

"HUMANS! THIS WILL BE YOUR GREATEST CHALLENGE YET! THIS PUZZLE WAS DESIGNED BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS AND IT WILL CERTAINLY LEAVE YOU JAPED!"

"cool story, bro."

"WHEN I FLIP THIS SWITCH, ALL THE TILES WILL CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!"

"Wowie! That's so cool!" Nepgear said with sparkles in her eyes.

"ISN'T IT?! RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES. IF YOU STEP ON THEM... YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED! THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH THEM IF YOU LIKE, BUT... IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES, THE PIRAHNAS WILL BITE YOU! ALSO IF A WATER TILE IS NEXT TO AN ELECTRIC TILE, IT WILL ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY TILES! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE. HOWEVER! PURPLE TILES SMELL LIKE LEMONS, WHICH PIRAHNAS DO NOT LIKE! AND FINALLY PINK TILES! THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING! STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE!" Papyrus gave his long and confusing explanation.

"Neptune gave her typical Nep Face while Nepgear gave her Nepgya face.

"I KNOW! ITS SIMPLICITY IS BAFFLING! NOW, ONE LAST THING, WHEN I THROW THIS SWITCH, A COMPLETELY NEW AND RANDOM PATTERN WILL APPEAR! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE I WILL ACTIVATE IT... NOW!" Papyrus throws the switch and the colors start appearing on the grid and randomizing for a couple seconds, until it stops revealing its pattern: a straight line of pink tiles with red tiles on the side.

The two girls fall backwards and Papyrus starts spinning around in circles slowly as he drifts away. Sans shrugs it off. The girls get back up and walk to the other side.

"y'know, my bro started taking cooking lessons recently. i think it really worked out well for him. if he keeps it up, maybe by next year, he'll make something edible." Sans jested.

Nepgear facepalmed and Neptune laughed reluctantly. The two keep going past a couple more puzzles and make it to an area full... of snow poffs.

Neptune started childishly poking each one going "Ooh~ Another snow poff!"

"Neptune... I don't think these are all that important..."

"Aha! This snow poff had 30 G inside it!"

"EH?!"

They found yet another average looking snow poff. However, upon further inspection, it was revealed to be a small white dog hidden inside.

"Aww~ it's so cute!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Heehee~ It really is adorable." Nepgear added.

Suddenly, the snow it was in dusted off, revealing that the small pup was wearing a giant suit of armor and wielding a spear. The two girls looked at the monstrosity before them and were brought into a battle.

 ***Greater Dog appeared!**

"N-Nep Jr..."

"Y-yeah, s-sis...?"

"Wh-wh-what is th-that...?" Neptune slowly pointed at it.

"AFR!" the dog barked loudly.

"GRRR! I've had enough!" Neptune snapped and grabbed the stick from her pocket. "FETCH!"

"ARF?!" the dog saw the stick flying in the air and immediately dropped its weapon to go retrieve it. As it did and happily brought it back to Neptune, she put her hand on its head.

"Pet..." Neptune started slowly petting the dog's head.

 ***Pet capacity is at 10%**

"How about this, then?! Pet!" she picked up the pace and started aggressively petting its head. It started yelping in pain.

"Neptune! Wait! You're hurting it!" Nepgear pushed her sister to the side and started gently petting the dog at fast speeds.

"ARF!" the dog barked happily.

 ***Pet capacity is now 50%**

"See? Good boy! Neptune can be mean sometimes, but she's not a bad person. I promise!"

"Eh?! How come I'm the bad guy now?! I'm just mad because here's way too many dogs here!"

Nepgear continued petting the dog with a comforting smile.

 ***Pet capacity is now 100%!**

The dog happily licked Nepgear's nose and then got back up.

 **You won! You earned 0 EXP and 40 GOLD!**

The dog hopped out of its armor and licked Nepgear's nose again before hopping back headfirst into its suit, walking off with its rear sticking out instead of its head.

"Ugh! Finally! Please no more dogs!" Neptune groaned.

"Hey, what's that?" Nepgear pointed across the bridge that lay next to them. A view of what looked to be a town, with lights, and people. Maybe they had finally found somewhere to rest, after their long travel though the Snowdin Forest.

* * *

 **Man! This chapter was fun to write at first, but as I continued I started getting a lot more tired. Its late where I live now so excuse me if i made any errors. As always, leave your opinions and thoughts if you have any you'd like to share. I especially liked writing the snowball scene. As always, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **BTW Ive been playing Neptunia VII and can I just say that Steamax X Uni should be a thing? XD**


	6. A Boney Showdown

**Chapter 6: A Boney Showdown**

Previously on Underdimension Neptunia, Neptune and Nepgear had overcome the struggles and dogships of the Snowdin Forest. They had gone against the odds and solved Papyrus's masterfully crafted puzzles. They even got past... Jerry. Now, as the two heroines reach what seems to be a populated area, will they overcome the trials set in store for them? Will there be more dogs? Will Papyrus become a famous royal guardsman? Will Jerry be sealed in the hell it came from? Find out on this chapter of Underdimension Neptunia!

"Whoa! What's with that super corny intro?"

"N-Neptune... Please stop breaking the fourth wall..."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that it sounds like it's from some sorta old super action-packed anime or something." Neptune commented.

"Well, anyway, let's see if we can cross this bridge to the other side. It looks like there's a town there." Nepgear suggested.

"Ooh~ You think they have a convenience store I can buy pudding at? Maybe they have a game shop!" Neptune jumped excitedly.

"Or maybe they have an electronics department!" Nepgear wondered with sparkles in her eyes.

They started walking across the narrow and long wooden bridge. It was now that they realized that they were actually quite high above the floor of the cavern.

"Yeesh! Would it have killed'em to make this bridge just a teensy bit more wide and stable?!" Neptune protested.

"Don't look down... Don't look down..." Nepgear pleaded for dear life.

"HUMANS!" a sudden familiar shout was heard just ahead.

"Huh...?" the two girls looked forward at the source of the shout. It was none other than Papyrus and Sans standing on the other side of the bridge.

"IT SEEMS YOU HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED! NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, IT'S TIME FOR YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE YET!"

"M-more puzzles?!" they both shot back.

"EXCITING, ISN'T IT?! BEHOLD!" Papyrus grabbed an activation device and pressed a button on it. Suddenly, a series of deathtraps appeared from each angle around the bridge. A spiked ball, a cannon, a flamethrower, two spears, and a... dog all pointed towards our heroines.

"EH?!" they both shouted with terrified expressions.

"THIS IS THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR! WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE, SPIKES WILL SWING, EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN!" Papyrus continued.

"Hey! What gives, Pap?!" Neptune retorted. "I thought we were pals!"

"We aren't even able to stand properly on this bridge!" Nepgear added.

"BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT GREAT! ONLY THE TINYEST HOPE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! SOUND LIKE FUN?! BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL HAVE... IS ACTUALLY VERY LITTLE, I THINK..."

"You think?!" they both shouted.

"Sansy, help us!" Neptune shouted.

"sorry, neps. no can do." Sans winked.

"Eh?! Sansy! How could you?! We even played snow golf together...!" Neptune shouted.

"I thought you were going to protect us!" Nepgear added.

"ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE I AM GOING TO ACTIVATE IT NOW...!"

"KYA!" the two girls yelled as they hugged each other.

But nothing happened...

"Huh...?" they both opened their eyes with puzzled faces.

"so uh... what's the holdup?"

"H-HOLD UP?! I AM GOING TO ACTIVATE IT... NOW...!"

But nothing happened. The two girls looked at Papyrus still confused by the fact that they were still in one piece.

"that uh, doesn't look very activated." Sans commented.

"W-WELL...! THIS CHALLENGE... IT SEEMS... MAYBE TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMANS WITH."

"M-maybe?!" the two girls exclaimed.

"YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT. NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" Papyrus cheerfully presses the button and deactivates the puzzle. The deathtraps all retreat away from the bridge.

"Phew..." the two girls let go of each other and sigh in relief.

"For a second there, I thought we were gonna be cut into Nep fillet..." Neptune exhaled.

"That was terrifying..." Nepgear added.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT?! THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!...HEH...?" Papyrus laughs reluctantly and then runs off towards the town.

"T-that was WAY too close for comfort or whatever..." Neptune commented.

"Wh-what the goodness was that about, Sans?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"hehehe. sorry, kiddo. guess you could say i had a hunch papyrus wouldn't activate his puzzle." Sans casually winked back.

"You mean to say that you were putting our precious lives up to luck?! *GASP* To think I trusted you, Sansy!" Neptune huffs angrily.

"whoops. i guess i am kind of a **bonehead**."

"That's-!" Neptune chuckles throughout her statement. "Not-! Funny!"

"Neptune..." Nepgear sighed at her sister.

"but hey, guess you didn't need my help after all. which is great cus i love doing absolutely nothing."

"I don't think that's something to be proud about..." Nepgear sweat dropped.

"anyway, i don't know what my brother's gonna do now, but if i were you, i'd make sure i understand blue attacks." Sans suggested.

"You betcha~ Just imagine yellow stop signs!" Neptune replied.

"Weren't they blue...?" Nepgear mumbled.

"pretty sure they were red." Sans smiled trollishly.

"They were totally purple." Neptune added.

"oh, by the way, welcome to snowdin." Sans gestured towards the town they were close to entering. It looked like a small snowy town with a few houses and facilities huddled up together. Several monster residents could be seen from afar.

"Ooh~ Cool! I didn't know monsters had towns!"

"It looks pretty small. Do you live here, Sans?" Nepgear stared at the brightly lit and cheery sign that read: "Welcome to SNOWDIN"

"yup. it's pretty **cool** to just **chill** in a snowy place like this."

"Heheheh~ c'mon Sansy! You're spending too much time with Snowdrake!" Neptune jested.

"heh. anyway, judging by how you look now, you might wanna go and take a rest in the town." Sans suggested.

"Ain't that the truth! Our cute little legs are on the verge of falling off!" Neptune sweat dropped.

"well, there's that inn over there by the shop. maybe you should-"

"Thanks! Bye!" they both run towards the building before he can finish his sentence.

"hehehe. i'm glad this isn't one of those timelines." Sans mumbled. He was sure he had never encountered the two lilac haired girls in past timelines. They also didn't seem like bad people, although, it could not be said for sure. He wanted to keep his promise as best as he could and judging by how things were going so far, it didn't seem too hard to do.

The two girls quickly entered the building with an _INN_ sign over it. As they stepped inside, they noticed there was another rabbitlike monster at the counter. This one seemed female and a lot more cheery than the past rabbit monster.

"Welcome to _Snowed Inn_ ~ Would you like to stay the night? It's 80 G~" the bunny monster offered cheerfully.

"PHEW! I can't walk another step!" Neptune exhaled with her aching legs.

"E-eighty G?! That's expensive!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Agh! Nep Jr! I'd pay 800 at this point! Just pay or whatever!" Neptune protested.

"A-alright... here..." Nepgear reluctantly hands 80 GOLD to the attendant.

"Thank you! Here's your key! Enjoy your stay~"

"W-will do." Nepgear smiles wryly.

"Last one to the room is a rotten pudding~" Neptune quickly nabs the key and runs upstairs.

"N-Neptune?! Wait for me!"

A few moments later, the two sisters enter the room and find a nice large bed with a nightstand next to it.

"Weee!" Neptune takes off her boots and lunges onto the bed, bouncing on it as she lands. "Fuah~ Bed is love, bed is life..."

"Neptune... your clothes are dirty. Take them off or you'll get the bedsheets filthy..." Nepgear commented.

"Aww~ It's so comfy though... Look Nep Jr, it's like I'm glued to the bed..."

"G-goodness. Is it really that nice?" Nepgear takes off her boots and gets near the bed. Suddenly, Neptune grabs her by the arm and pulls her onto the bed. "HYAH?!"

Nepgear faceplants on the bed and lets out a muffled sigh. "Ha~ it's so fluffy and soft. I don't think I could ever get up..."

A few moments later...

*Snore...*

Both Neptune and Nepgear had fallen asleep like babies, unaware of the loud snores of their neighbors. After some time, they both wake up.

"YAAAWN~ Man, I slept like a log." Neptune groaned as she stretched her arms.

"I haven't slept that while in ages!" Nepgear cheerfully got out of bed.

"I think we should go. Felt like we were in here for a couple days, y'know?"

"Right. I wonder if Papyrus is still waiting for us."

The two get out of bed and put their boots back on, ignoring the large dirt stains on the bed. As they walk downstairs, the bunny monster girl looks at them surprised.

"You look like you slept well~ Which is amazing because you were only in there for about 5 minutes..." the attendant sweat drops.

"You bet! It was totally- Wait, wuuuuut...?" Neptune dons her Nep Face.

"Eh?! Five minutes?!" Nepgear exclaims with her Nepgya expression.

"Oh yes~ Here is your money back. Pay if you're going to stay the night~" the attendant gives them their 80 G back as they stare dumbfounded at her.

"Well, have a nice day!"

They slowly walk out with the same expressions still on their faces. After stepping outside they shake their heads and return to normal.

"Well that was... something..." Neptune muttered out.

"Where the goodness are we?"

They look to their right and find another box similar to the one they had found in the forest and decided to inspect it. "Cool! Our stuff is here too!" Neptune exclaimed as she looked inside.

"Goodness! How does that work?" Nepgear looked perplexed at it.

"Hey! It's a shop!" Neptune turns her attention to the building next to the inn.

"How do you know it's a shop? Nepgear asked.

"Because it says _SHOP_ above the door."

"Oh..." Nepgear sighed disappointedly.

They enter the intriguing small shop and find it is quite small on the inside as well. A counter with another female bunny monster and some wares behind her.

"Heya, rabbit-lady~" Neptune waved.

"Oh, evenin' strangers. I don't think I've seen your face around these parts. Are you two tourists from the capital?" the shop owner asked with a smile.

"Well, actually we're-"

"Yep! We're just on a school trip here and stuff!" Neptune cut her sister off.

"Oh you are?"

"We are?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"We sure are!" Neptune looks towards her sister and winks subtly.

"Oh! She's right! We're here for a school project." Nepgear got what was up and played along.

"Hmm... sounds neat. Now what can I do ya for?" the shop owner asked with her same smile.

"We'd like to buy some things, if that's alright."

"Whad'ya selling?" Neptune asks.

"Well, not much. Life here in Snowdin is pretty crowded so people ain't really got a use for that many things. We sell some clothes, food, that's about it, really."

"That's it?" Neptune asked disappointedly.

"Yeah, sorry. Life here can get kinda boring. Thankfully, those two wacky skeletons make things a bit more interesting. They're brothers, I think. They just sorta appeared one day and asserted themselves here."

"Hmm... interesting..." Neptune put her finger on her chin.

"Would you happen to have any clothing similar to what we're wearing? Ours sort of got really dirty." Nepgear asked.

"Well, I think I might just have somethin' like that indeed. Hold here for a second." The rabbit lady walked into the back door and then came back out with the exact same set of clothing they were wearing.

"Whoa! That's... really similar." Neptune sweat dropped.

"Funny. One of those skeletons actually came in here a few hours ago and bought the exact same clothes." the rabbit lady pointed out.

"Eh...hehehe..." the two girls laughed reluctantly.

"Anyway, that'll be 100 G in total."

"That's not so bad. Here you go." Nepgear handed over the 100 G and received the extra sets of clothing.

"Thanks, Ms. Rabbit! Do you know any place we could change?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, just head into that dressing room. Thanks for your patronage." the shop owner pointed at a dressing room on the left. The two girls headed inside and changed out of their dirty clothing. Once they were done, they headed back outside and place their old clothing in the box.

"This town seems pretty neat. Where should we go first?" Neptune looked around the small town to see any points of interest.

"Let's see... Is that a Christmas tree?" Nepgear spotted what seemed to be a large decorated tree in the middle of the town with gifts underneath it.

"Whoa...! They celebrate Christmas down here too?"

"Christmas? What's that?" a deep voice was heard nearby.

"Huh?" they both turned towards the source of the voice and spotted a large polar bear-like monster wearing a red sweater.

"Whoa! Don't scare us like that... um... bear...?" Neptune stuttered.

"We were talking about that decorated tree over there." Nepgear replied.

"Oh...! You see, some teens tormented a poor local monster by decorating it. Everyone started giving it gifts to make it feel better. Now, it's a tradition to put gifts under a decorated tree." the bear explained.

"Oh...!" they both understood.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Nepgear commented.

"Yeah! I'm not even sure why we put gifts under a tree or whatever..." Neptune sweat dropped.

They continue walking a find a large building with the name _GRILLBY'S_ written on it.

"Hey, Nep Jr. What do you think this is?"

"Hmm... it looks like some sort of bar." Nepgear observed it through the windows.

"Meh. I'm not really hungry right now." Neptune commented.

"It looks like fun, but we shouldn't stay here so long."

"Yeah... Histy's probably really worried about us..." Neptune sighed.

"Maybe we can come back later if we have time." Nepgear suggested.

"Good idea. We should go see if Pap is still around. I wanna try some of his spaghetti." Neptune drooled for a bit.

"Speaking of which, do you still have that food on you, sis?"

"Yep! It's right here in the comfortable depths of my duds. You thought I had left it in the other coat didn't you?" Neptune replied proudly.

"I must admit that I did." Nepgear sweat dropped. "But I'm amazed that it didn't get squished or crushed while we were sleeping."

"Hahaha! That's the power of plot convenience for you!" Neptune fisted he air excitedly.

They continued walking through the town and found another large building with a sign reading " _LIBRARBY_."

"Um... am I seein' things or is that really badly misspelled?" Neptune stared dumbfounded at it.

"Goodness, you're right! Unless that's how monsters say it..."

"Well, let's just mosey onwards-!"

"W-wait, sis!" Nepgear grabbed her sister by her coat.

"Wah! Whoa, what's up, Nep Jr?"

"This library could give us some useful information about the world we're in."

"So basically what you're saying is that we don't have time for Grillby's and stuff, but we have time for books?" Neptune at her sister with an annoyed expression.

"But this is important...!" Nepgear begged.

"Hmm..." Neptune thought with her eyes closed.

"Mmm..." Nepgear whimpered with puppy eyes.

"Oh, alright. Since I'm such a nice caring big sis, I'll let you read your books." Neptune gave a comforting smile.

"R-really? Thanks, sis! It really means a lot!" Nepgear hugged her older sister.

As they entered the building, the librarian greeted them "Welcome to the library. Yes, we know the sign is misspelled."

"EH?!" they both fell backwards.

Afterwards, Nepgear grabbed a few interesting books and started reading them with Neptune. Most of them were about differences between humans and monsters and how monsters turn to dust once they pass on. One of them in particular was about how monsters are attuned to their souls since they are made of magic. If a monster does not want to fight, its defenses will weaken. The more cruel the intention of their enemies, the more they will hurt them. Therefore, if a being with a powerful soul struck with desire to kill...

"Whoa! That's getting a bit too dark for me!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Check this out, sis." Nepgear started reading another passage. "Love, hope, compassion… This is what people say monster SOULs are made of. But the absolute nature of _SOUL_ is unknown. After all, humans have proven their SOULs don't need these things to exist."

"Dang! Shots fired! I feel offended by that statement." Neptune shot back.

"Anyway, I think I've read what I needed to. We should keep going." Nepgear got up from her chair.

"Alrighty! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Neptune got up as well. They bid farewell to the librarian and continued walking outside. As they did, they spotted a large wooden house with some Christmas decorations and a skull and crossbones flag. It also had two mailboxes next to it.

"Whoa! Who do you think owns this sweet place?" Neptune asked as she observed the building.

"Maybe the mailboxes have their names..." Nepgear checked the two mailboxes. One was filled to the brim with letters and about to explode, while the other was empty as can be. "Sans and Papyrus."

"Eh?!" they both jumped in surprise.

"No way! Pap and Sansy own this place?! Who knew they were rollin' in the dough?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I wonder if they're here." Nepgear walked up to the door and knocked on it. But nobody came. "Aww~ looks like nobody's home."

"Oh well~ no sense in crying over spilled milk. Let's just see if we can find them somewhere!" Neptune suggested.

With that, they started walking again. Soon, the chatter of the Snowdin residents could only be faintly heard, and the cheerful decorated landscape went back to being a snowy cold forest.

"I think we went the wrong way..." Nepgear looked around worriedly.

"Yeah... I don't see anything around here."

"L-let's go back..." Nepgear said.

However, just as they were about to turn back, a strong wind brushed across their faces. It then started getting a lot colder and more difficult to see.

"Eek! What's with this sudden change in atmosphere?!" Neptune shouted.

"I-I think it's a blizzard!"

They kept struggling to get away from the snow storm, but to no avail as they could barely see each other. Then, the storm started becoming more calm and they could see slightly better. But what they saw was completely unexpected. A tall skinny figure stood a few meters in front of them.

"P-pap? Is that you?" Neptune mumbled.

"D-do you know where we are?"

"HUMANS." Papyrus spoke.

"Huh?" They both stared confusedly at him.

"ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELING LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER, THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS, THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS..."

"Hmm?" Nepgear thought.

"Daww~ you're too nice, Pap~" Neptune whispered.

"THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

"Eh?!" they both shouted in confusion.

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE TO FEEL THIS WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMANS..."

"D-do we really give off that impression?" Nepgear asked.

"WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..."

"Huh?" they both stare in confusion.

"...NO...NO. THIS IS ALL WRONG!" Papyrus looks to the side sadly. "I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"But... why not?" Neptune asked.

"YOU TWO ARE HUMANS! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!"

"Isn't there something we can work out...?" Nepgear suggested with a sad expression.

"THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM" Papyrus simply continued. "POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

The girls were then brought once again into the battle screen for another fight.

[Nyeheheh plays]

 ***Papyrus blocks the way!**

"Gosh darnit! I'm not ready for this!" Neptune protested.

"Me neither. W-what the goodness should we do?"

"READY HUMANS?! BECAUSE HERE I GO!" Papyrus forms a few short bones that pop up from the ground and slowly move towards our heroines... very slowly. They easily and effortlessly jump over them and sigh.

"So, if Pap has a big ego, then..."

"...we should compliment him?"

"Hey, Pap~" Neptune said seductively.

"WHAT?!"

"Nice biceps ya got there~"

"Eh?! N-Neptune! You can't compliment on something he doesn't have!"

"F-FLIRTING IN THE MIDST OF BATTLE?! SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR TRUE FEELINGS FOR ME!"

"Oh yeah. You just saw like right through me." Neptune responded sarcastically.

"W-what the goodness?!" Nepgear did her Nepgya face as she heard this more than weird conversation.

"AHEM. BUT YOU KNOW, I AM A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS! AND UNLESS YOU CAN MEET THEM, THIS CONVERSATION WILL NOT ESCALATE ANY FURTHER!"

"Hmm... what do I say now, Nep Jr?"

"Well maybe there's something he really likes..." Nepgear suggested.

"Umm... I can make spaghetti...?" Neptune sweat dropped.

"I don't think that'll..."

"GASP! YOU'RE MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS!" Papyrus shouted covering his mouth.

"Eh?!' Nepgear falls over.

"Really?!" Neptune shouted excitedly.

"I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU NOW... LET'S DATE LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!" Papyrus sent more easy to dodge bones which they proceeded to jump over with ease.

"NOW PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR MY FABLED **BLUE ATTACK**!"

"Remember the blue stop signs, sis!"

"Yepperoni!"

Papyrus forms several dozen blue bones that zoom towards our heroines, but fail to do any damage as they stay still.

"Ha! Is that the best you've got, Pap?!" Neptune stands proudly.

Suddenly they feel as though they're being sucked down towards the floor. Like they've gotten a lot heavier than before and fall down on the ground.

"Oomph!" they both faceplant into the ground and get hit by an incoming bone. Then they looked confused as they feel something in their chests. Their souls have turned... blue...

"Wh-what...?"

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

[Bonetrousle plays]

"E-eh...?!" they both struggle to get off the ground, feeling as though their weight has been doubled.

"W-what is this? I feel like I can't even walk..."

"NOW, PREPARE YOURSELVES HUMANS!" Papyrus forms a couple rows of bones that move towards our protagonists.

"Well, we just have to- Ow!" Nepgear yells in pain as she ends up jumping too low and getting hit by the bones, as does Neptune.

"Wh-what the heck, man?! I can't jump more than a foot now!" Neptune yells.

"AS YOU CAN SEE, NOW THAT YOU ARE BLUE, YOUR JUMP HEIGHT AND DISTANCE HAS BEEN DRASTICALLY REDUCED, HUMANS!"

"Th-that's insane!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"How're we supposed to dodge anything?!"

"YES. I CAN TASTE IT! I WILL CAPTURE TWO HUMANS! I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY FACE! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY... FRIEND! AND MY BROTHER SANS... WELL, HE'LL PROBABLY STAY THE SAME..." Papyrus fantatsized as he sent some more bones, further damaging our heroines and leaving them both at 10/20 HP.

"Gah! No more!" Nepgear pleaded.

"Hey, Pap! What happened to that date we planned?!" Neptune shouted.

"HMM?!' Papyrus snaps out of his trance. "W-WELL... I WILL HAVE PLENTY OF FRIENDS SO..."

"Don't you see, Pap? If you capture us, no one will like you as sincerely as us or Sansy..." Neptune added.

'H-HEY! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! BESIDES, I WILL HAVE FAME, RICHES, GLORY... BUT... WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU DO...?" Papyrus stutters for a moment.

"Methinks not!" Neptune glares at him seriously.

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE REALLY RARE... AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD IF YOU'RE AWAY..."

"We don't have to do this, Pap. We're here for you! Sansy, Nep Jr, me, spaghetti! If you capture us, then we won't be able to see each other!"

"UGH! JUST GIVE UP ALREADY AND LET ME CAPTURE YOU!" Papyrus forms another set of bones that the heroines put in all their strength into dodging. They successfully avoid damage, but Papyrus does not look like he's about to stop.

"IF YOU KEEP RESISTING, I WILL BE FORCED TO USE MY **SPECIAL ATTACK**!"

"S-special attack?!" Nepgear exclaims nervously.

They dodge another set of bones, but they seem much more exhausted than before.

"Huff, puff... C'mon Pap! We're not gonna give up!" Neptune replies fully determined.

"THEN I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE. WITNESS MY **SPECIAL ATTACK**!"

Neptune and Nepgear tense up and get ready to dodge incoming projectiles, however, as they look forward, they spot a tiny white dog, munching on a bone.

"Eh...?"

"EH?! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY! DOG! STOP MUNCHING ON MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" However, the dog simply runs away happily, leaving the sisters sighing in relief and Papyrus dumbfounded.

"Phew... Thank goodness for dogs at least..." Neptune sighs in relief.

"UGH! FINE! I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK..."

Papyrus forms a large amount of bones that all target and move towards Neptune and Nepgear. Thankfully, they manage to make it out alive and very exhausted.

"HUFF... PUFF... IT'S CLEAR... YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME HUMANS! THEREFORE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO SPARE YOU! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!"

"Phew... Yay! I accept your mercy, Pap!" Neptune exhales triumphantly.

"We don't want to fight you, so thank you for sparing us!" Nepgear added.

With that, they are brought back out of the battle screen. The blizzard seems to have cleared up and Papyrus falls to the ground exhausted.

"NYOHOHOHOHO... I COULDN'T EVEN CAPTURE SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU TWO... I'M A FAILURE..." Papyrus sobbed.

"Aww~ don't worry, Pap. We can still be friends!" Neptune comforts him.

"R-REALLY?!"

"Of course! Nobody said we couldn't be!" Nepgear added.

"W-WOWIE... WHO KNEW ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE FRIENDS WAS GIVE THEM TERRIBLE PUZZLES AND TRY TO CAPTURE THEM?! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GONE ON OUR FIRST DATE YET AND I'VE ALREADY HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!"

"Eh... hehehehe..." They both laugh reluctantly.

"THANK YOU HUMANS! IN RETURN FOR BEING SO KIND TO ME, I WILL GUIDE YOU IN EXITING THE UNDERGROUND! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS KEEP HEADING EAST. THERE YOU WILL FIND THE KING'S CASTLE. THE KING... OF ALL MONSTERS..."

Both of them gulp and shake nervously. "Th-the king of all monsters...?!"

"HE'S... HE'S A BIG FLUFFY PUSHOVER!"

Both girls then fall backwards in shock.

"I'M PRETTY SURE IF YOU JUST SAY... _UM EXCUSE ME, **MR. DREEMURR** , COULD WE PASS THROUGH THE BARRIER? _HE'D TAKE YOU THERE HIMSELF!"

"But how do we pass through the barrier?" Nepgear asked.

"DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! THE BARRIER IS WHAT KEEPS US MONSTERS ALL UNDERGROUND! ANYTHING CAN ENTER, BUT ONLY BEINGS WITH STRONG SOULS CAN EXIT! PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"

"Daww~ you're too nice Pap!"

"ANYWAY, I'LL BE AT MY HOUSE! COME BY IF YOU'RE READY TO HAVE THAT DATE..." Papyrus shifts his eyes suggestively. "NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" and then runs off.

"A d-date..." Neptune mumbled

"With a s-skeleton?!"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" they both yelled.

"What have we gotten ourselves into...?"

Nearby, a certain skeleton loomed behind the trees, glad that it seemed that his brother was safe.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! BTW the reason I didn't include Grillby's this chapter is because I wanted to save their first time reactions for their "Mini-date" with Sans ;D As always leave your criticism and thoughts in the reviews. Hope to see you again in the next chapter! :D**


	7. Skeleton Dating 101!

**Chapter 7: Skeleton Dating 101**

After a long and exhausting fight with the Great Papyrus, our two heroines, Neptune and Nepgear, managed to successfully spare the skeleton. However, it seems they were dragged into another mess entirely. Now, they had been pulled into dating the bonehead himself. Since they were exhausted, they decided to walk back to the inn. But as they walked back into Snowdin, they were met once again with Papyrus in front of his house.

"AH. HUMANS!" Papyrus greeted them with his signature smile. "I SEE YOU HAVE ARRIVED. ARE YOU PREPARED FOR OUR DATE?" Papyrus shifts his eyes suggestively.

"Uh...um..." they both looked at each other nervously. Papyrus stared at them patiently and unfazed.

"Well...! Uh... we gotta go get ready first...! Right... Nep Jr...?" Neptune shifted her attention at her sister, sweating like a pig.

"Oh! G-goodness, yes...! We promise we'll be right back in a few moments...!" Nepgear smiled wryly.

"I SEE! YOU WANT TO LOOK YOUR SUNDAY BEST FOR A DATE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THRILLING!"

They both gulped and tried walking away nervously.

"HAH... YOU ARE TRULY WONDERFUL, HUMANS! I AM GLAD THAT YOU DECIDED TO SHOW YOUR TRUE FEELINGS FOR ME! THAT'S WHY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE-EH...?" Papyrus snaps out of his moment and realizes the girls have run off, leaving dotted outlines in their place.

"WOWIE! THEY MUST BE REALLY EXCITED IF THEY'RE IN THAT MUCH OF A HURRY TO GET READY! I MUST DO THE SAME!" Papyrus dabs MTT brand anime cologne behind his ear, among other things, before realizing he doesn't have ears...

Meanwhile, the girls rush over to the Snowed Inn and pay 80 G again to "stay the night." Thankfully, the building has a set of bathrooms to take showers. After doing so and thinking stressfully for a bit, they both enter their room and exhale sharply.

"Haa... I'm beat...Now what...?" Neptune flopped down on the bed.

"Fueh... I don't know, sis..." Nepgear followed suit.

"It's just... dating a skeleton...? I know the author's doing their best to stay true to the story, but still..." Neptune sighed.

"We could tell him we don't feel comfortable..." Nepgear suggested.

"Yeah, he won't buy it. Pap has too big an ego to even imagine someone not wanting to date him... He'd probably just think we're tsunderes or somethin'..."

"You're right... We shouldn't be mean either..."

"You know what?" Neptune spoke up.

"N-Neptune...?"

"I've got an awesome plan!" Neptune sat back up and put her finger up to her chin while her eyes sparkled.

"Y-you do?!" Nepgear sat back up surprised.

"You bet your cute self I do! It's a super simple backfire-proof plan fitting of a heroine's brilliance such as mine!"

"G-goodness..." Nepgear sweat dropped.

"Here's what we do..."

[Random spy music starts playing and the lights dim]

"Eh?! Wh-what's with this sudden change in atmosphere?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"First, we make cool life-sized decoys of ourselves and place them near Pap while he isn't looking! Since he's not the sharpest bone in the graveyard, he'll think it's us and drag them in his house. But! Since he might ask us questions or tell us to do things, we'll get Sansy to move them around like puppets and imitate us! Papyrus will confess to us, we won't have to say yes, we break in and nab their snacks, and we're home free!"

[Music stops]

"How'd you like them apples, Nep Jr? Pretty frickin cool, huh?" Neptune praised herself.

"..."

"Speechless, I see~ There is one flaw, though..."

"O-ONE FLAW?!" Nepgear shouted.

"Yeah... I don't know where to get believable mannequins of us..."

"I-I think that's the least of our worries..." Nepgear sweat dropped.

"Yeah, you're right. Sansy might not like it if we mess with his brother so much..."

"Then what do we do...?"

Neptune falls back onto the bed and sighs sharply "Eh... who knew friend-zoning a skeleton could be so hard..."

"I think we should just go tell him how we feel." Nepgear suggested.

"Eh...? But that'd mean...!"

"You said yourself that he wouldn't take it literally. Besides, we promised we'd go on a date with him while we fought, remember?"

"Huh? I don't remember promising him that. I had mentioned it, yeah, but..."

"I think it'd be wrong to give people false hope like that..." Nepgear added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should go on a date that's at least platonic..."

"Should we go now?" Nepgear asked.

"Well, it'll happen sooner or later. No point in trying to avoid the inevitable, so yeah let's go~..."

With that, they reluctantly got ready for a platonic date with the Great Papyrus. As they got near his house, he noticed them walking in his direction and greeted them again. "GREETINGS, HUMANS! BACK SO SOON, I SEE! IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE QUITE SERIOUS TO PARTAKE IN THIS DATE!"

"Y-yeah...!" They both smiled reluctantly.

"HAVE NO FEAR! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM QUITE PREPARED FOR THIS SORT OF EVENT! I'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE REALLY SPECIAL! I SHALL TAKE YOU TO A PLACE I SPEND A LOT OF MY TIME! FOLLOW ME!" Papyrus starts walking towards the entrance of the town as they both follow close behind, until he takes a complete U-turn and walks back. They both wonder where it is exactly that he's taking them. That is until they stop.

"MY HOUSE!" Papyrus happily stops in front of his home.

"GAH!" they both fall backwards.

Papyrus unlocks the door and walks into his house. The two sisters get back up and brush the snow off of them. "Man, first date and this dude already wants to Nepflix and Chill...?" Neptune sweat drops.

"Wh-what the goodness?! Please don't word it like that, Neptune! I don't think it's going to come to that..." Nepgear shivered nervously.

"Yeah, you're right. B'sides, I'm not even sure he knows what that is..."

"Anyway, we should go inside."

"Alrighty~ I've been itching to get a peek at Sansy and Pap's house." Neptune replied. They both slowly walk up the steps to the door and then open it nervously. It is then they observe the house from the inside.

It is a two story house with blue carpets and dark red wallpaper. It has a single living room with a green sofa, a table, another smaller table, and an opening that seems to lead to a kitchen of some sorts.

"WELCOME TO SCENIC MY HOUSE!" Papyrus proudly exclaims.

"Whoa...! Cool place ya got, Pap! It's real chill and stuff!" Neptune observes the house with sparkly eyes.

"Wow~ I like it!" Nepgear adds gleefully.

"GASP! WOWIE! FINALLY, SOMEONE WHO ENJOYS MY INTERIOR DECORATING! WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER FROM THE START!"

"Ehehehe..." they both laugh reluctantly.

"WELL. TAKE AS MUCH TIME AS YOU WANT OBSERVING IT!"

"Cool!" Neptune fistpumps the air excitedly.

"Wh-what's this rock, Papyrus?" Nepgear points at a small rock lying on the wooden table.

"OH! THAT'S MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK."

"...P-...pet... rock...?" They both look dumbfounded at him.

"YES! HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT THOUGH. AS USUAL, I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSABILITY..." Papyrus sighs annoyed.

"Um..." they both notice the rocks covered in sprinkles...

"Uh, anyways! What's this?" Neptune gets close to a lone sock lying on the corner with some sticky notes over it. They read:

"SANS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!"

"ok"

"DON'T PUT IT BACK DOWN!"

"ok"

"YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!"

"ok"

"AND DON'T BRING IT BACK!"

"ok"

"IT'S STILL HERE!"

"didn't you say not to bring it back to my room?"

"FORGET IT!"

Nepgear facepalmed while Neptune chuckled hysterically, impressed by Sans's ingenuity in the arts of trolling.

As they move to the kitchen, they noticed an insanely tall sink in the middle of the room.

"DO YOU LIKE MY SINK? I MADE IT EXTRA TALL SO I COULD FIT MORE BONES IN IT!"

"Wh-why do you need that many bones...?" Nepgear asked.

"WHY, I AM A SKELETON, OF COURSE! IT WOULD BE UNIMAGINABLE FOR SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME TO NOT HAVE HIS STASH OF BONES! HERE, TAKE A LOOK!" Papyrus cheerfully opens the sink, revealing a shocking twist. Inside was the same little white dog from before, happily munching on a bone.

They all looked at it with shocked expressions, then Papyrus shouted "EH?!" The dog then got startled and fled out of the kitchen.

"CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!" But it was too late. The dog had already jumped out the door back into the snow. "I-IT GOT AWAY!"

Suddenly, Sans popped out from behind one of the doors on the second floor holding a trombone.

" **WAH WHA WHAAAA!"** Sans then go back in his room and closed the door.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

Neptune laughed hysterically while Nepgear just looked down with a shameful expression.

"STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!"

After that amazing display, the sisters decided to see what a TV show in the Underground was like.

"AH! OF COURSE! JUST SIT ON THE COUCH AND I'LL TURN IT ON!" The sisters take their seats on the old couch. As they do, Neptune feels an uncomfortable jingling sound from beneath.

"Whoa! There's 20 G in here! Score!" Neptune snatches the cash and puts it in her pocket.

"N-Neptune... It's their couch..." Nepgear commented.

"WOWIE! IT TRULY SEEMS LIKE YOUR LUCKY DAY, HUMAN! GETTING A DATE WITH ME AND FINDING MONEY DURING IT?! I'M IMPRESSED!"

"Eh?!" Nepgear shouted.

"Heheheh! All goes well for the heroine!"

Afterwards, Papyrus turned on the TV "THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SHOWS!"

" **We'll be right back after these commercials! Stay tuned for the MTT quiz show!"**

"WHAT?! IT'S USUALLY A LOT BETTER THAN THIS! DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"Umm... I think it just went into a commercial break..." Nepgear sweat dropped.

After some time, Papyrus broke the awkward silence "WELL, IF YOU'VE FINISHED TAKING A LOOK AROUND MY HOUSE, WE CAN GO TO MY ROOM AND... DO WHATEVER IT IS PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE." Papyrus shifted his eyes to the side.

"E-EH?!" they both shouted.

"I knew it! Th-this dude really _does_ wanna Nepflix and Chill!" Neptune shivered in place.

"What the goodness?! That escalated way too quickly!" Nepgear exclaimed clenching both her fists over her chest.

"L-look, Pap! I know we're pals and stuff, but we've only known each other for like, a day!"

"OH YOU. YOU CANNOT TRY TO HIDE YOUR FEELINGS NOW OF ALL TIMES, YOU EMOTIONAL CACTUSES!" Papyrus held his hands on his waist proudly.

"Th-that's not it!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"BESIDES! UNDYNE ALWAYS TOLD ME A DATE IS BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE! WHICH MEANS... ONE OF YOU HAS TO STAY HERE."

"EH?!" they both shouted.

"W-well...! The heroine has to keep her purity intact of course, so uh... knock'em dead, Nep Jr!" Neptune gave a reluctant wink to her sister.

"What the goodness?! Neptune!" Nepgear donned her Nepgya face once more.

"WOWIE! FIGHTING OVER WHO GETS TO DATE ME?! THIS IS TRULY SPECTACULAR! UNDYNE WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME!" Papyrus shed a tear of joy.

"Neptune please! I'm not ready! I don't think I'll ever be ready!" Nepgear pleaded.

"R-relax! It's easy...! I think..."

"Th-that's not helpful at all!"

"Don't worry! I'll be here cheering you on...maybe!"

"HMM..." Papyrus stepped in the conversation. "IF I DO REMEMBER CORRECTLY, IT WAS THE SMALL HUMAN NAMED NEPTUNE THAT FLIRTED AND SUGGESTED THE DATING!"

"EH?!" Neptune shouted. "I was?!"

"YES! I REMEMBER IT LIKE IT WAS YESTERDAY! EVEN THOUGH IT BASICALLY JUST HAPPENED..."

"Yes! I remember that too!" Nepgear added nervously.

"WHUUUUUUT?! Nep Jr! You traitor!"

"I'm sorry, Neptune, it's just... you're older so..." Nepgear looked to the side worriedly.

"Nonononononnono! This has to be a nightmare! A weird and creepy nightmare you get for eating too much eggplants!" Neptune got in a fetal position on the floor. "Wait... *GASP! of course! If this is a bad dream, then I can just wake up! Nep Jr, pinch me!" Neptune ordered proudly.

"S-sorry, sis... This is all real..." Nepgear replied.

"Nah~ I'll just wake up back at Planeptune with last night's cup of pudding still on the bed!"

"..." Nepgear stayed silent.

"Oh..." Neptune looked devastated at the ground. "It is real, huh...?"

"OF COURSE! NOTHING COULD BE MORE REAL AND EXHILIRATING AS A DATE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS! COME NOW, HUMAN! TO MY ROOM!" Papyrus put his hand on Neptune's hoodie and started dragging her up the stairs to his room. Meanwhile she held a traumatized and scared expression.

"Help..." she whispered.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, sis..." Nepgear stared worriedly at her as they entered the door, leaving her alone.

"Goodness... I wonder if I should've done something..."

"don't worry, gears. she'll be alright." a familiar voice could be heard close by.

"Wah!" Nepgear shot up.

"heya."

"S-Sans?! Don't scare me like that!"

"hehehe. sorry kiddo."

"D-do you really think Neptune will be okay...?" Nepgear asked.

"sure. my bro's not into that kinda stuff. i'm not even sure he knows what it is."

"W-well that's a relief, I suppose..."

"hey. cheer up, gears."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a bit worried about Neptune. I have this aching sensation that she's in trouble..."

"do you feel it... **in your bones**?" Sans winked and shrugged.

"Gah!" Nepgear cringed.

"hehehe. anyway, i know just what'll cheer you up." Sans proposed.

"Y-you do?" Nepgear asked curiously.

"yup. grillby's is always sweet when you're feeling down. you'd love it."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, but I shouldn't leave Neptune alone like this." Nepgear replied.

"oh come on. she's in good hands. besides, worrying about her isn't gonna do any good."

"I-I guess you're right..." Nepgear responded reluctantly. "I guess I could go to Grillby's."

"great! here, I know a shortcut." Sans gestured towards the door to his room. "follow me."

"A-a shortcut? What do you mean?"

"just through here. you can trust me." Sans winked gleefully.

"O-OK..." Nepgear reluctantly walked in the door. As she entered, she felt a tingly sensation before everything went black. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and found herself in what seemed to be a bar. As she observed the place, she realized that it seemed like the _Grillby's_ bar she had seen when she first walked through Snowdin with Neptune.

"Th-this-?!"

"heh. nice shortcut, huh?" Sans smiled at her.

 **Meanwhile...**

Neptune had been dragged into the bonehead's room, praying for dear life.

"Guhhh... there goes my integrity as a main character. To think I'd get hooked up with a skeleton. This is humiliating..."

"NOW! AS YOU CAN VERY WELL SEE, THIS IS MY ROOM!"

"Whoa! Huh...? I was expecting a lot worse. He even has an awesome car bed!"

"OF COURSE! IF I EVER GET TO THE SURFACE, I WISH TO RIDE A CAR THROUGH THE STREETS, WIND IN MY HAIR, BREEZE ON MY SKIN."

"Pretty sure you don't have either of those..." Neptune sweat dropped.

"BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO. SO INSTEAD I CRUISE WHILE I SNOOZE!"

"So... what do we do on this date...?" Neptune asked now more calm than before.

"WELL, IF YOU'RE READY, THEN WE SHALL COMMENCE THE DATE!"

"Um... sure... what could possibly go wrong...?" Neptune smiled wryly.

"I SEE! THEN... HERE WE GO!"

Suddenly, Neptune felt as though she had been brought into the battle screen, but she didn't see her HP or any options, instead she only saw Papyrus standing in the middle of the screen.

"Whoa! What?"

 ***DATING START!**

"SO THIS IS A DATE? WOWIE! I FEEL SO INFORMED!" Papyrus shouted with glee.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa! Hold up! Nobody told me this was also one of those dating simulator games! What gives?"

"SO HERE WE ARE, ON OUR DATE! I'VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE..."

"I never could've guessed..." Neptune chuckled.

"WORRY NOT, HUMAN! YOU CAN'T SPELL _PREPARED_ WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME! I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING RULEBOOK FROM THE LIBRARY!"

"Um... okay...?"

"LET'S SEE... STEP ONE. ASK THEM ON A _DATE_. HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU! DO YOU ACCEPT?"

"Y-yeah...! I guess..." Neptune looks around nervously.

"GREAT! NOW STEP TWO. WEAR CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE!" Papyrus paused for a few seconds. "WAIT A SECOND."

"Hmm?" Neptune stared at him curiously.

"WEAR _CLOTHING_... THOSE HAIRPINS ON YOUR HEAD... THAT HOODIE YOU'RE WEARING... YOU'RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW!"

"Whoa! R-really?!" Neptune shouted sarcastically.

"NOT ONLY THAT... EARLIER TODAY, YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHING!"

"Stahp!"

"COULD IT BE?" Papyrus held his hands in front of his face and blushed deeply. "YOU'VE BEEN WANTING TO DATE ME FROM THE START?!"

"EH?! H-hey! That's so wrong on so many levels!" Neptune exclaimed.

Suddenly, Papyrus shook in place with actual eyes popping out of his sockets... then he took a serious pose and placed his hand under his chin. "DESPITE THAT, YOU STILL DECIDED TO WEAR CLOTHING TODAY, OF ALL DAYS...? WAS YOUR INTEREST IN ME... PREDESTINED?!" Papyrus blushed deeply.

"Whuuuuut?!"

"NOOOO- YOU'RE DATING POWER!" Suddenly, a small gauge appeared above Papyrus with the phrase DATING POWER written above it. It quickly filled in blue to about halfway.

"Wh-wh-what."

"NYEH... NYEH HEH HEH... DON'T THINK YOU'VE BESTED ME JUST YET! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN AT DATING! AND NEVER WILL!"

"Sheesh! When did this turn into a clash of love? This just transformed into a total battle royale...!" Neptune commented.

"I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU! YOU SEE, I TOO, CAN WEAR CLOTHING!"

"Naw!" Neptune bore her Nep face.

"IN FACT... I ALWAYS WEAR MY _SPECIAL_ CLOTHES UNDERNEATH MY REGULAR CLOTHES! JUST IN CASE SOMEONE HAPPENS TO ASK ME ON A DATE!" Papyrus added.

"S-special clothes...?! This isn't gonna get kinky and stuff is it...?" Neptune shook around nervously.

"BEHOLD!" Papyrus runs into his closet and immediately comes back with a new set of clothes. Now he is wearing a backwards hat, a tank top with the words _COOL DUDE_ written on it, shorts, running shoes and... basketball shoulder pads...?

"Eh?!" Neptune shot back at the sight. It was too impressive for words.

"NYEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECTRET STYLE?!" Papyrus asked smugly.

"It's um... gorgeous..." Neptune responded sarcastically.

"NO! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT...!" Then, the dating power gauge appeared once more and filled up almost completely.

"Whoa! He actually bought it?!"

"HOWEVER! YOU DON'T TRULY UNDERSTAND THE **HIDDEN POWER** OF THIS OUTFIT!"

"H-hidden power...?" Neptune stared confusedly.

"THEREFORE..." the blue meter on the gauge reduces a large chunk. "WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVALID!"

"Wh-what?!" Neptune sweat dropped nervously.

"THIS DATE WON'T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER! ... UNLESS YOU FIND **MY SECRET**! BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN!"

"S-secret...? Neptune put her finger on her chin desperately as she observed him intently. "You mean how the word COOL is obviously written in marker...?" Neptune sighed.

"AH, SO YOU NOTICED, HMM? ALL CLOTHING CAN BE IMPROVED THIS WAY! BUT THAT IS NOT MY SECRET!" Papyrus denied.

"Eh... hm..." Despite that, Neptune noticed a small opening between Papyrus's skull and his hat. "Hey! What's that?!" Neptune pointed at the out of place opening.

"MY HAT? MY HAT... HMM... MY HAT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus gleefully removed his hat, revealing what seemed to be a present underneath. "WELL THEN! YOU FOUND MY SECRET!"

"Yay! As expected of my ingenuity as the protag!" Neptune praised herself proudly.

"I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE! IT'S A PRESENT... A PRESENT J-JUST FOR YOU! WILL YOU OPEN IT?"  
"You bet your bones I will! Gimme!" Neptune reaches and grabs the present from atop Papyrus's head and proceeds to open it, revealing...

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?" Papyrus asked.

"S-spaghetti?" Neptune hungrily stared at the plate of pasta she was holding.

"SPAGHETTI. THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID, ISN'T IT? RIGHT! BUT OH-SO WRONG!" Papyrus denied.

"Huh?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"THIS AIN'T ANY PLAIN OL' PASTA! THIS, IS AN ARTISAN'S WORK! SILKEN SPAGHETTI, FINELY AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK. THEN COOKED BY ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS! HUMAN! IT'S TIME TO END THIS!"

"What."

"THERE'S NO WAY THIS CAN GO ON ANY FURTHER! UNLESS YOU EAT IT!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I-I just gotta eat it? Well... here goes nothing... *AUM" Neptune takes a small bite of the spaghetti. Then her face reflexively scrunches up as she feels the indescribable taste. As if she had eaten eggplant salad, that melted in your mouth like acid. She puts the plate on a nearby table and prepares to hurl, but manages to hold it in and instead ends up kneeling on the ground as she her body instinctively tries to spew out the hellspawn it has recieved. "GHUGHFGHFH!" Neptune lets out a noise of despair as if she was being forced to drink oil.

"WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION!" Papyrus exclaims with satisfaction.

"H-help! I'm gonna die!" Neptune holds her stomach in pain and tears come out of her eyes.

"YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING IF YOU'RE DYING OVER IT!"

"Call an ambulance! I got... food poisoning...!" Neptune rolls around on the ground.

"...AND BY EXTENSION, ME! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN I DO!" the dating power gauge begins filling again and even overflowing.

"GHA!" Neptune yells.

"AUGHH!" Papyrus yells as well.

"GHGGFGHFHGF!"  
"URGHH!"

"ECCH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, everything goes white.

"HUMAN... IT'S CLEAR NOW... YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME. EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE."

"Gha!" Neptune wakes back up confused. "Wh-what happened...?"  
"HUMAN. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO. IT'S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU."

"What." Neptune bore a stoic expression.

"I, PAPYRUS..." the screen faded back and they were visible again. "I... UM..."

"Y-you what...?" Neptune asked nervously.

"BOY! IS IT HOT IN HER, OR IS IT JUST ME?!" Papyrus sweated nervously as well. "OH SHOOT."

"Wh-what's up, Pap?"

"HUMAN, I... I'M SORRY..." Papyrus looked shamefully to the side.

"Sorry for what...?"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" Neptune yelled.

"ROMANTICALLY, I MEAN."

"Eh...?"

"I MEAN I TRIED VERY HARD TO!"

"Eh...?"

"I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME..."

"Eh...?"

"THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. THEN, ON THE DATE, FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH!"

"Eh..?"

"I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME!"  
"Eh...?"  
"BUT ALAS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... HAVE FAILED."

"Eh...?"  
"I FEEL JUST THE SAME AS BEFORE."

"Eh...?"

"AND INSTEAD, BY DATING YOU... I HAVE ONLY DRAWN YOU IN DEEPER INTO YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME!"

"Eh...?"

"A DARK PRISON OF PASSION WITH NO ESCAPE. HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY DEAR FRIEND...?"

"Eh...?"

"NO WAIT... THAT'S WRONG! I CAN'T FAIL AT ANYTHING! HUMAN! I'LL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TRYING TIMES! I'LL KEEP BEING YOUR COOL FRIEND! AND ACT LIKE THIS ALL NEVER HAPPENED. AFTER ALL, YOU ARE VERY GREAT. IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO LOSE YOUR FRIENSHIP. SO PLEASE, DON'T CRY BECAUSE I WON'T KISS YOU... BECAUSE, I DON'T EVEN HAVE LIPS. AND HEY! SOMEDAY, YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME! WELL... NO THAT'S NOT TRUE... BUT I'LL HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST! NYEHEHEHEHEEHEH!"

Meanwhile, Neptune stares blindly into space.

"OH AND IF YOU EVER NEED TO REACH ME... HERE'S MY **PHONE NUMBER**!" Papyrus places a piece of paper with his number written on it on Neptune's head. "YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME! PLATONICALLY. WELL, GOTTA GO! NYEH HEH HEH!"Papyrus runs off, leaving the lilac haired girl staring dumbfounded at nothing.

"...Did... Did I just get friend zoned... by a skeleton...?" she muttered to herself.

 **Back at Grillby's...**

"H-how the goodness did we get here so fast?!" Nepgear exclaimed curiously. Sans and her had taken his _shortcut_ and mysteriously arrived at Grillby's.

"hehehe. i guess you could say i'm too lazy to walk." Sans chuckled.

"D-did we just teleport?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"yup. pretty sweet, huh?"

"Wowie... I've never known anyone that can teleport at will! How can you do it, Sans?"

"that's a story for another time. anyway, we're here, so let's just relax and take a load off."

"I'm a little nervous with all these monsters around." Nepgear looked around and saw various strange-looking monsters, including the canine royal guard members they had fought back in Snowdin Forest.

"oh come on, gears. you worry too much. it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you... should be having a good time with their pals." Sans smiled happily.

"Y-you're right, Sans. Let's take a seat, I suppose." Nepgear suggested.

"follow me then." Sans started walking through the bar as monsters noticed their presence and started greeting him.

"Hey, Sansy~"

"Hey, Sans!"

"Hi, Sans!"

"Sans, weren't you just here for breakfast?" a fish-like monster said.

"nah. i haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour. you must be thinking of brunch."

 ***BA DUM TSS**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the other monsters howled hysterically with laughter.

"Eh..." Nepgear sweat dropped.

Sans offered her a stool by the counter next to where he was sitting down. She obliged and sat down, only to get a familiar sound effect played.

 ***PFFFFFFTTTTTTTfffff**

"EH?!" Nepgear shot up.

"whoops. you should watch where you sit. some weirdoes might try pulling pranks on you." Sans smiled trollishly.

"S-Sans..." Nepgear stared shamefully at him before removing the whoopee cushion and sitting back down.

"hehehe. anyway, what'll you have? burgers or fries?" Sans asked.

"Um... fries, please..." Nepgear replied.

"cool. hey, grillby." Sans gestured towards a mysterious monster behind the counter. It looked like a normal bartender, except his body was completely made out of fire. He also wore glasses and didn't seem to speak very much.

"G-goodness...! H-he's made out of fire?!" Nepgear stared in awe at the silent bartender.

"a fries and a burg." Sans ordered.

Grillby walked back towards a door in the back labeled FIRE EXIT.

"so, how do you like it down here so far?" Sans asked.

"W-well... it seems like a nice place so far. It's definitely much weirder than ours even if ours has monsters above ground too..." Nepgear explained.

"really? monsters on the surface? that's new."

"We think it could be that we're from a different dimension. Maybe on the surface of this dimension, there aren't any monsters..."

"hmm. makes sense..."

"But monsters in our world rarely talk. Some species do it often, but most of them just make sounds."

"i guess it's not everyday you see two talking skeleton brothers trying to capture you, huh?"

"N-not exactly." Nepgear sweat dropped.

"hehehe. speaking of which, papyrus sure loves his armor. we made it for a costume party and he hasn't taken it off since. keeps calling it his _battle body_."

"Ehehe... I see." Nepgear giggled reluctantly.

"man, isn't my brother so cool?" Sans asked happily.

"Um... well... I guess he is in a certain sense..."

"yeah. he can be funny sometimes. anyway, looks like our grub is here." Sans gestured at Grillby, who had just walked back behind the counter with their order and placed it on the counter.

" **bone apetit** " Sans jested.

"Please stop it, Sans..." Nepgear smiled wryly.

"want some ketchup?"

"Um... no thanks, I'm fine."

"alright, more for me." Sans then raised the bottle of ketchup and started literally chugging it down, leaving Nepgear with her Nepgya face.

"*gulp. hehehe. you okay, gears?" Sans winked at her.

"Th-that was ketchup!" Nepgear shouted.

"hehehe. i know."

Nepgear let out a stressful exhale and then continued with her fries "So, I wanted to ask you something."

"what's up gears?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew any way to communicate with other dimensions."

"hmm... not really. I'm not really much of a science guy. you'd have to go see the royal scientist about that."

"Hmm...I guess it is kind of much to ask..." Nepgear sighed disappointedly.

"aww, cheer up, gears. i'm sure you can get back to your place no problem. you got past my bro after all."

"I know, it's just, I'm worried we might be gone for a long time. Time flows differently between dimensions so we might be taking longer than we think."

"look, i'm kind of a bonehead, not really the brainiest guy. but even goofballs like me can see you stand a winning chance. you shouldn't be so gloomy."

"Heehee~ Thank you, Sans. I'm glad to hear that. I'll try not to be so worried."

"that's the spirit, anyways, look who's here." Sans pointed at the entrance of the bar and Nepgear noticed that her own sister had walked in.

"Yoohoo~ Sansy, Nep Jr!" Neptune exclaimed.

"N-Neptune?! What are you doing here?!" Nepgear jumped back.

"heya, neps. how'd that date with papyrus go?" Sans asked.

"Ugh! Pap... friend zoned me..." Neptune sobbed.

"EH?!" Nepgear shouted.

"damn..." Sans replied.

"And the worst part is that he thinks I'm actually in love with him! Talk about misunderstandings!"

"you're saying you're not?" Sans winked trollishly.

"Nobody asked you, Sansy!"

"hehehe."

"How'd you know to find us here, sis?"

"Oh! Sansy left a note saying you guys were here! Although... I'd never imagined it was a date..." Neptune looked at them suggestively.

"EEK! I-it's not like that!" Nepgear denied.

"Heheheh. Relax, Nep Jr. I kid! I kid!"

"well anyways, i have to get back to work soon. wouldn't wanna miss my nap time." Sans said.

"Oh, Sansy, you slacker!" Neptune teased.

"you'll pay, right? it's 10,000 G."

"EH?!" they both shouted.

"hehehe. just kidding. grillby, put it on my tab." Sans said to the poor bartender as he looked down frustrated.

"welp, be seeing ya." Sans walked back outside.

"I don't suppose you're paying..." Grillby spoke softly.

"Whoa! Cool fire bartender dude!" Neptune exclaimed excitedly.

"N-no, sorry Grillby, we don't have that kind of money..." Nepgear replied sadly.

"I see... Don't worry about it then... Be seeing you..." Grillby sadly moved on to attend other customers.

"Well, Nep Jr! It's been quite a day! What'ya say we go back to the inn?"

"Heehee~ right, sis. We should get some rest if we're heading out tomorrow."

With that, they walked back to the Inn and prepared for their future dangers and challenges. The area named Waterfall was next in the road to the king's castle. They would have to get through it if they intended to get back to Gamindustri and their friends...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for not uploading in a while. Life happens sometimes. Anyways, thank you guys so much for your support. It really means a lot to me that people enjoy my stories. As always, leave any thoughts or criticisms you might have in the reviews. As always, hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :D**


	8. Waterfall

**Chapter 8: Waterfall**

As we last left off, the Nep sisters had finally overcome the struggles of Snowdin. From freezing cold, to icy puns, high jinks and low jinks, Jerry, a showdown with the great skeleton Papyrus, and platonic dates. The two heroines decided it was about time to move their lazy butts and get going. After receiving Papyrus's advice, they proceeded to delve deeper into the cavern. Little did they know, they were in for more twists, turns, and challenges to overcome. Surely they must stay determined if they are to make it back home to Gamindustri and find out what exactly is going on.

"Whoa. That intro was really motivated and stuff. We're only like a quarter into this fanfic, y'know?"

"I kind of liked it." Nepgear commented. "It sounded cool in a sense."

"HMM... I THINK THIS INTRO... SOUNDS LIKE NOT PAPYRUS! WHICH IS THE WORST KIND OF SOUND TO BE! TRULY... THEY MUST LET ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO THE HONORS INSTEAD!" Papyrus proudly exclaimed.

"Ooh~ Can I join in, Pap?" Neptune asked.

"OF COURSE! WE SHALL CALL THESE CHAPTER PREVIEWS... BONESTATION!"

"I-I think this fourth wall breaking is getting out of hand... It might take the readers out of the immersion..." Nepgear sweat dropped.

"I SHALL BE THE MAIN HOST! NEPTUNE CAN BE THE CO-HOST! NEPGEAR SHALL BE IN CHARGE OF THE CAMERA, THE RUNNING GAG, AND EVERYTHING ELSE!"

"Eh?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"AND MY BROTHER SANS CAN... WELL HE WON'T DO ANYTHING... BUT IT WILL STILL BE PERFECT EITHER WAY!" Papyrus continued.

"Woot!" Neptune cheered.

"Goodness... W-well, anyway... I think we should get going." Nepgear suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." Neptune added.

"LEAVING SO SOON, I SEE! WELL, THAT'S ALRIGHT. YOU MUST CONTINUE YOUR ADVENTURE! IF ONLY MY LAZY EXCUSE OF A BROTHER WAS ALSO HERE TO SAY HIS FAREWELLS..." Papyrus sighed.

"Now that you mention it, where is Sans?" Nepgear asked curiously.

"Meh. I'm sure he's just sleeping or drinking ketchup nearby." Neptune commented.

"IN ANY CASE! YOU SHALL NOW BE ENTERING THE AREA KNOWN AS WATERFALL! I'M SURE YOU WILL HAVE A GREAT TIME EVEN WITHOUT ME!"

"Neat~ Welp, be seeing ya soon and stuff Pap!"

"It was fun meeting you. Thank you for all your help." Nepgear added.

"OH..." Papyrus's eyes watered. "YOUR WORDS ARE TOO KIND! I MAY NOT HAVE JOINED THE ROYAL GUARD, BUT I MET TWO AMAZING FRIENDS!" Papyrus proceeded to bear hug both of them tightly.

"Gah! Can't... breathe!" Neptune grunted.

"We can always- GH! See each other- GHGH- later..." Nepgear suffocated.

"GAAAASSP! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Papyrus let go of them.

"PHEW!" they both gasped for air.

"AHEM! HUMANS! YOUR PRESENCE HAS BEEN WONDERFUL! WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, SO PLEASE DON'T CRY! THIS IS NOT A GOODBYE! IT IS FAREWELL!" Papyrus happily exclaimed.

"I'm gonna have to say goodbye to my lungs after this..." Neptune commented, still out of breath.

"SO! I SHALL GO AND ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! IN THE MEANTIME... YOU WILL CONTINUE WITH YOUR QUEST! YOU HAVE ALL MY SUPPORT AND BEST WISHES!"

"Daww~ you're too nice, Pap." Neptune commented.

"We will make sure not to fail you." Nepgear added determined.

"I WILL CHEER YOU ON! IF YOU EVER NEED ME, YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME!"

"We'll do that!" Neptune replied.

"WELL, BE SEEING YOU! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed as he ran back to Snowdin.

"Bye bye, Pap!" Neptune waved at him.

"Goodbye Papyrus!" Nepgear did the same.

"Heheh. He was fun." Neptune commented cheerfully.

"I'm glad they weren't anything hostile towards us. They all seem like really nice people." Nepgear added with a smile.

"Y'know? Maybe Tori was wrong... This place is cool or whatever! Yeah, it's weird and stuff, but it's pretty fun!"

"You're right. Anyway, we should get going. Histoire and the others are probably worried sick about us..." Nepgear suggested, turning towards their next destination, a dark and much less snowy and part of the cavern.

"Man, it kinda bums me out that we might have to leave all the cool friends we've made..." Neptune smiled wryly.

"Yeah, I feel bad about it too, but there's no helping it... We're CPU's. We have to go back home..." Nepgear responded sadly.

"But, hey! There's no guarantee we have to leave them behind, right? There has to be some sorta happy ending!" Neptune tilted her head back up with an optimistic expression.

"R-right! I'm sure there has to be a way!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Neptune cheered as they joyfully started walking into the Waterfall area. As they entered, they soon noticed the drastic change in atmosphere. The cheerful, cold, and snowy land of Snowdin was now just a memory, as it were replaced with a murky, chilly, and densely humid area. It was mostly dark, but had some crystals scattered across the ceiling, walls, and ground.

"Wow...! It's like the world did a 180...!" Neptune admired the scenery.

"It's a lot different from Snowdin... this cavern... it seems almost magical in a sense." Nepgear commented.

However, as they kept walking, they noticed they were now in a more closed brightly lit area. They looked around, and were shocked to see a couple monsters walking around.

"Whoa. So there's people here too, huh?"

"It seems like it."

"Hey!" a cheerful childish voice could be heard.

"Wha!" Neptune shouted surprised.

It was a small yellow monster with no arms, a tail, and spines on the back of its head. It wears a striped shirt as any kid would and stares at them excitedly.

"Um... hello there... um..." Nepgear stuttered to think what to call it.

"Are you here to see her too?" the monster kid asked.

"H-her?" they both wondered.

"Uh duh! Undyne! She's the best!"

"Undyne...?" they both asked curiously.

"Oh come on! You seriously don't know who Undyne is?! She's like the coolest person in the entire Underground! She always beats up bad guys and saves the day!"

"So she's like a superhero?" Neptune asked.

"Now that you mention it, didn't Papyrus mention someone named Undyne?" Nepgear replied.

"Yeah you're right...!" Neptune realized as she put her finger on her chin.

"Welp. Anyways, I'm gonna go see her! Don't tell my parents I'm here though!" The monster kid yells as he runs off, tripping and faceplanting before getting back up.

"Ouch." Neptune cringes slightly.

"G-goodness, that was... interesting..." Nepgear added.

"Who do ya think this Undyne chick is? She must be really cool if people talk about her so much." Neptune fistpumps the air excitedly.

But somehow, Neptune's voice could be heard again. "Who do ya think this Undyne chick is? She must be really cool if people talk about her so much."

"Eh?!" they both looked in the direction of the sound, which seemed to be some sort of tall blue flower.

"Did that flower just... repeat what I said...?!"

"Wh-what the goodness?!"

"You bet it did!" An unknown voice broke the awestruck moment. "That's an echo flower!" They turned to see who it was. It was a weird red goofy looking monster.

"An echo flower?" Nepgear asked curiously.

"Yup! It repeats the last thing it heard, over and over..." The monster explained.

"Yup! It repeats the last thing it heard, over and over..." The echo flower repeated.

"Wow~!" Nepgear stared awestruck.

"Neato!" Neptune added. "You can probably use it to play pranks on somebody!"

"Well... goodbye!" Nepgear waved as they kept walking forward.

"Take care!" the monster waved back.

"Take care!" the flower repeated.

"Alright then, full speed a-WHUH?!" Neptune immediately stops in the middle of her cheer as she notices a similar sentry station with an all too familiar skeleton napping in it.

"Wh-what the goodness? S-Sans?!" Nepgear exclaimed loudly, making the lazy bonehead rise from his slumber.

"oh hey guys." Sans nonchalantly greets them.

"H-hi...?" Neptune stares at him bamboozled.

"What are you doing here?!"

"what? never seen a guy with two jobs before? luckily, two jobs means twice as many legally required breaks." Sans explains as he winks.

"Hmm... I'll have to take notes on that." Neptune said with sparkles in her eyes.

"N-Neptune, I don't think that's something you should learn from..." Nepgear sweat dropped.

"Well... since you can somehow teleport according to Nep Jr, why don't you come with us?" Neptune suggested.

"Are you asking him to join our party, sis?"

"You bet! We'd be the Unstoppable Pun Duo!" Neptune imagined excitedly.

"D-duo?! What about me?!" Nepgear shook desperately in place.

"well, thanks for the offer, kiddo. i would pry myself from my work, but... i'm too lazy to."

"Deh-" they both stare at him with shameful expressions.

"hehehe. so i see you're heading through waterfall."

"Y-yes. Do you have any advice for us?" Nepgear asked.

"meh, i think you'll be fine. unless you're allergic to water or something."

"Nice advice dude!" Neptune replied sarcastically.

"no problem neps. that's what pals are for." Sans followed along.

"Well, we should get going now." Nepgear suggested.

"actually, there's something i wanna talk to you about."

"Hmm?"

"have you by chance ever heard of a **talking flower**?" Sans asked in a more serious tone.

"Gulp!" they both gulped and clenched up, remembering the creepy psychopathic golden flower they had encountered at the beginning of their journey...

"so you know about it, huh? the **echo flower**."

"O-oh!" They both unclenched their bodies and exhaled softly.

"they're all over the marsh, repeating the last thing they heard."

"Y-yeah! We saw one just now actually." Neptune replied.

"well, recently there's been supposedly appearing next to my brother. whispering advice, compliments, ideas..." Sans explained.

"Hmm..." they both listened attentively.

"keep an eye out, ok?"

"Will do, Sansy!" Neptune gave Sans a thumbs up.

"Well, we should be going now." Nepgear said.

"See ya, Sansy! Say hi to Pap for me!" Neptune said as they both continued walking forward.

"see ya." Sans waved at them as they walked off into the depths of the cavern.

The two heroines kept walking through the humid cave exchanging some chatter here and there.

"Do you think that was Flowey?" Nepgear asked.

"Who knows?"

"We should be careful... who knows what he's planning..."

They eventually came across another one of the boxes they had been seeing throughout the Underground. This one was also accompanied by a sign.

"Ooh~ Another box storage thingy!" Neptune exclaimed.

"What does this sign say?" Nepgear proceeded to read the small sign placed beside the box. It read: "This is a box. You can put things in and take things back out, even from a different box... but why would you do that? You can't use items when they're in the box! Sincerely, a box hater."

"Eh...?" they both looked dumbfounded at the biased sign.

"I guess boxes aren't for everyone...?" Nepgear added.

"Well, anyways. I was kinda thinking it wasn't as cold anymore, so maybe we could change back into our iconic normal get ups or whatever?" Neptune suggested.

"You're right. I was kind of feeling a little too warm. Our clothes are still in there, right?"

"Yep! Cute as can be too!" Neptune replied as she checked if their outfits were in the box.

"That's still pretty amazing...!" Nepgear commented.

"So uh... where do we change?"

"Eh...?"

"I mean, unless we're planning on going full on not safe for work here, I think we should find somewhere to change our duds." Neptune continued.

"G-goodness, you're right... Um... Where should we change...?" Nepgear desperately looked around for a good hiding spot. "We could hide behind that waterfall, but we'd get soaked..."

"Ooh! I've got it!" Neptune suddenly exclaimed.

"Y-you do?"

"Wait here, Nep Jr!" Neptune gave her younger sister a thumbs up before opening the box again and jumping into it.

"Eh?!" Nepgear shouted as she watched her sister squeeze into the box. It started rocking back and forth repeatedly. Nepgear maintained her dumbfounded expression for a few seconds, until the box opened up again and, like a magic trick, Neptune popped right back out wearing her iconic hoodie.

"Done~" Neptune proudly jumped out of the box.

"H-how did you-?"

"It's actually really comfy in there for some reason! Aah~ fresh air..." Neptune exhaled as she felt the nice cool temperature of the cave. "C'mon, Nep Jr! Ain't got all day, y'know?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"W-well, if you say so..." Nepgear stepped into the box and fit perfectly inside. "Wow... it's a lot more spacious than it looks on the outside...!"

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Neptune added.

"Alright, here I go!" Nepgear closed the lid on the box and started changing into her typical sailor uniform-like outfit. Just like before, it only took a few moments for the lilac haired girl to open the lid again and pop back out. "I'm finished!"

"Awesome! Now we just gotta keep moving! Onward to conquer and stuff!" Neptune shouted as she pointed and began marching forward.

"Heehee~ You got it, Neptune!" Nepgear soon followed suit after leaving their winter clothes in the dimensional box.

After trailing through some shallow water, they found themselves in a strangely lit area. It had an unknown, spine-tingling atmosphere. Not a single sound could be heard. All that lay forward was some extremely tall grass. In suspicion that they were being watched, Neptune only whispered to her sister. "Psst, Nep Jr..."

"Y-yeah...?" Nepgear whispered back.

"Doesn't this seem like the grass you'd see in Pocketed Monstrosities that would start some sorta random encounter or whatever?" Neptune blatantly broke the mood.

"S-sis... I don't that's all that important right now..." Nepgear sweat dropped.

They quietly walked into the grass, slowly seeing if there was an exit. However, a sudden and familiar voice was heard.

"GREETINGS UNDYNE!"

"Eh...?" they both come to a sudden halt as they look around desperately.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED! I LOCATED TWO HUMANS!"

"Is that...?" they both whispered. There was no mistaking it. It was none other than Papyrus's voice. However, they also heard something else. A strong and terrorizing muffled voice that was practically inaudible.

"D-DID I CAPTURE THEM? O-OF COURSE! WELL... NO... BUT I TRIED REALLY HARD TO!" Papyrus continued. This time with a more than nervous tone.

"Is that the Undyne chick he was talking about?" Neptune silently asked.

"I think so... she doesn't sound very nice though..."

"WH-WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO CAPTURE THEM YOURSELF?" Papyrus continued with his nervous tone.

"C-capture us...?" Nepgear asked with a scared expression.

"What? That's so not cool, man..." Neptune silently added.

"YOU SEE, WE DON'T HAVE TO CAPTURE THEM! W-WE CAN...!" A sudden loud metallic stomp could be heard, interrupting the skeleton. "I-I UNDERSTAND... I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN..." Papyrus unwillingly became quiet and could be heard walking off. All there was now was dead silence.

"Do you think they're gone...?" Neptune whispered.

"M-maybe..." Nepgear replied. They decided to keep walking, but as they made a loud rustling noise in the grass, they quickly halted just in case they had made too much noise. But as they predicted, loud menacing and metallic footsteps could be heard approaching from above. They both ducked in the grass and peaked upwards. What the saw was truly unsettling. A large armored figure loomed on the small nook a couple meters above them. It had a bright glowing left eye that shone through its helmet and what looked to be long blood red hair. It wielded a glowing blue spear as it looked through the grass like it was hunting for prey. The two sisters were of course shivering in place terrified of what was to come. Fortunately, the figure soon made the spear vanish and stood back up straight as it slowly walked backwards into the darkness. Its footsteps could no longer be heard as they faded along with it.

"Hah..." Neptune and Nepgear fell on their rear as they exhaled in relief, still sweating nervously.

"Wh-what the goodness was that...?" Nepgear wheezed out.

"I know, right? Welp, so much for clean underwear." Neptune stated.

"EH?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Heheh~ Kidding, kidding."

"Geez, Neptune. Don't scare me like that. My heart can't take it right now..."

"So that was Undyne, huh?" Neptune commented. "She sounded better, not in person..." she gave a wry smile.

"You're right. From what everyone was saying about her, I thought she'd be someone nice and brave, but this..."

"Whoa! Dudes!" a sudden familiar voice could be heard within the bushes.

"WHA!" they both shouted in surprise.

"Did you see that?! She was looking right at you! What did you do to get her attention?" the monster kid asked excitedly.

"Um... what." Neptune muttered.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Ohh~ I see. Undyne's like this kid's idol!" Neptune pointed out.

"C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" the kid exclaimed as they ran off excitedly, faceplanting again before getting back up.

"Welp. I guess the cost is clear or whatever."

"I guess so... what exactly are we getting ourselves into...?" Nepgear asked worriedly.

"Meh~ Don't sweat it, Nep Jr! We have friends now! There's no way we could lose with their help!" Neptune proudly exclaimed.

"I mean... I'm not very confident in Papyrus's skills... and Sans is... well..."

"Yeah... nevermind then..." Neptune's enthusiasm immediately ended with Nepgear's comment. "Bu, hey! Staying in the grass here ain't gonna do us any good! Let's move our butts!" Neptune exclaimed.

"R-right. Let's go!"

They both kept walking and found a way through the tall grass. Still feeling a sense of dread over them, they stayed determined and continued onwards. They encountered some more simple puzzles, before...

 ***Aaron flexes in!**

An extremely unusual type of monster appeared. This one was what looked to be an incredibly muscular seahorse with black hair and a twelve pack.

"..." they both stared dumbfounded at the disturbingly buff monster.

"CHECK all you want! ;)" Aaron said while flexing his muscles.

"Nep Jr..."

"Yeah...?"

"Is the spaghetti I ate earlier making me see things... or...?"

"No... I see it too..."

"Yeah... didn't think so..."

3...2...1...

"EEEHHH?!" they both yelled as they shivered desperately in place.

"Come on in, the water's fine. ;)" Aaron continued flexing, getting closer and closer to them.

"Nopenopnopenope...! The two girls shook around as they try to escape the horsepowered macho monster.

"Wow! Spunky! Love it ;)"

"Wh-wh-what the goodness are you?!" Nepgear shouted.

"And why do you put winky faces at the end of your lines?!" Neptune shouted as well. "That's like creeper 101!"

"Feisty, huh? I like it! ;)"

"There! You did it again! Don't get near me!" Neptune shouted.

"Hmm... Do you dislike muscles? ;)"

"Grr! Alrighty, mister manly horse-thing! Check out these guns!" Neptune proceeds to rolling up her sleeve and flexing her noodle arm as hard as she could.

"I-I don't think those count, sis..." Nepgear pointed out.

"Flexing contest? Ok, flex more ;)" Aaron proceeded to flex twice as hard as before, sweating furiously as he clenched his muscles.

"Huh...?!" Nepgear stared in confusion at the flexing contest going on between Neptune and the monster.

"Is that the best you've got?! How 'bout this?!" Neptune rolled up her other sleeve and began flexing with both her arms.

"Nice! I won't lose tho ;)" Aaron then flexed thrice as hard, sweating like a pig, you could practically see a puddle on the floor...

"Grr!" Neptune flexes to the point she could probably break her arms. However, Aaron matched this strength and flexed so hard that he was ejected out of the area itself.

* **You won! You earned 0 EXP and 40 GOLD!**

"Eh...?" they both stared dumbfounded at his fading figure.

"Uh... um... yeah! You better run!" Neptune shouted relieved that it was over.

"Phew!" Nepgear sighed in relief. "That was terrifying..."

"Ha! That was nothing for the extreme might of the protag!" Neptune shouted proudly.

"Goodness... Oh! Someone's calling my N-Gear!" Nepgear noticed the vibration in her pocket and reached out in to grab her trusty N-Gear.

"Ooh~ who could be calling now of all times?" Neptune asked as she put her finger on her chin.

 ***Papyrus**

"Eh...?" they both stared at the screen with confused looks. "Why would Pap be calling us now?" Neptune added.

"I'm not sure, but let's answer it, I guess."

*Click

"HUMANS!" Papyrus's usual cheerful voice could be heard through the receiver.

"What's up, Pap?"

"I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ASK YOU!"

"Wait a minute... How'd you get this number? We never gave it to you..." Nepgear commented with suspicion.

"THAT'S EASY! I SIMPLY MARKED EVERY POSSIBLE NUMBER UNTIL I GOT YOURS!" Papyrus proudly replied.

"Nice one." Neptune added sarcastically.

"I-I see..." Nepgear facepalmed.

"SO ABOUT THAT QUESTION... WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Whoa! Are you trying to insult my fashion sense after we just hit the friend zone, Pap?" Neptune questioned seriously.

"OH OF COURSE NOT! IT'S JUST THAT I'M ASKING FOR A FRIEND! SHE SWORE SHE COULD'VE SAW YOU TWO WEARING A HOODIE AND A SAILOR UNIFORM... IS THAT CORRECT?"

"Ye-" Neptune was about to answer, until Nepgear suddenly tug her arm nervously. "Hey! What's up, Nep Jr?"

"Don't you remember, Neptune? He could be asking this for Undyne..." Nepgear whispered.

"Whoa! You're right! What do we do...?" Neptune came to realization.

"Um... Papyrus?"

"YES?"

"We're actually wearing dusty tutus!" Nepgear reluctantly lied.

"Really, Nep Jr...? Couldn't you have at least made us look slightly better?" Neptune looked at her sister with a shameful expression.

"Just go with it, please..."

"DUSTY TUTUS? I SEE... WINK WINK! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME! NYEHEHEHEH!"

*Click

"Wh-why do you think he winked there?" Nepgear asked.

"Dunno. What I do know is that you are totally awful at improv or whatever..."

"Aww~ really...?" Nepgear sobbed.

"Yeah. I mean, dusty tutus? Sheesh!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Well, anyways. Gots to go! Move it Nep Jr!"

"R-right!"

They continued walking through the dark treacherous cavern, encountering more and more echo flowers, each part of a series of conversations held in the cave. They were all about the wishes of the monsters stuck underground, with the desire to reach the surface.

"Goodness... the people down here really have it rough..." Nepgear commented.

"Ya got that right, Nep Jr... It's like they're imprisoned down here..."

"Hmm? What's this?" Nepgear pointed at several panels on the walls that looked to be ancient writing. The first panel read: "The War of Humans and Monsters" The other panels explained how the war had gone down. It also explained how monsters could absorb human souls and become almighty.

"Yawn~ Is this gonna come on a test or whatever?" Neptune yawned of boredom.

"Please be patient, sis. This is all important information. It might help us later on." Nepgear explained.

As they moved onwards, they were now in a strangely dim area with wooden boards over the body of water below them. It had a more than menacing atmosphere. Just like their first encounter with Undyne, the silence was disturbing.

"I-it's quiet... too quiet..." Nepgear whispers.

 ***Bang!**

Suddenly and out of nowhere, a long blue spear strikes right in front of our heroines.

"WHA!" they both shout. "Gosh darnit, Nep Jr! You know that line is always a death flag in the movies!"

"Eh?!"

Out of the dark pillars on the opposite side of the water, a shadow emerged revealing to be none other than Undyne, who was pointing several magical blue spears at them.

"Gwah! It's the fuzz!" Neptune shouted.

"U-Undyne?!"

 ***FWOOSH!**

Before they had even processed the situation, the spears were thrown at them at full speed.

"KYA!" they both yelled as they barely manage to dodge the onslaught of spears.

"Phew! That was close!"

"W-we have bigger problems!" Nepgear pointed at the next barrage of spears headed their way. "Crapcrapcrapcrap!" They manage to dodge most of them, but take some damage from a couple of them.

"Owie~ Wh-what should we do?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Live to fight another day! Peace, bye, etc!" Neptune shouted as she ran off.

"E-EH?! Neptune! Don't leave me here!" Nepgear got up and ran after her older sister.

As they ran to avoid being skewered, the loud metallic footsteps of the Royal Guard could be heard on the other side as Undyne lobbed her spears at the two.

"Tori was right! We're dead! Always trust goatmoms!" Neptune babbled as she ran to safety.

"I don't want to be a Gearcabob!" Nepgear added.

Fortunately, they were able to avoid the rain of spears for the most part. They had run for a while until finding a tall patch of grass.

"Weee~!" Neptune dived into the grass and crawled forward in it, as did Nepgear a few seconds later. However, as they soon stopped to take a breath, the footsteps became louder and louder, as if they were getting closer. They could also hear the sound of the grass rustling around. They had no choice, but to clench their butts and prepare for the worst as they saw the figure coming closer and closer...

 ***SMACK!**

A punching sound was heard as Undyne struck a figure with her fist and slowly lifted it up. As they peaked upwards, they realized that Undyne had just punched the monster kid in the face by mistake. She proceeded to put it back down and walk away slowly, until her footsteps could not be heard...

"Phew~~~! Talk about close calls. I thought we were gonna get executed right on the spot!" Neptune exhaled strongly in relief.

"Goodness... my heart's still racing..."

"Hey, kid. You alright?" Neptune walked towards the small monster kid, who had a large black eye from the attack.

"D-did you see that?! Undyne just... punched me!" The child cheered excitedly.

"I don't think that's something you should be proud of...She's kinda mean y'know-?"

"I'm never washing my face again!" the kid ran off, tripped, and then continued running.

"Eh?!" Neptune looked dumbfoundedly at the child.

"I-I think he's a little obsessed with her, sis..." Nepgear smiled wryly.

"Sheesh! The fans sure are hardcore these days!"

"For a second I thought for sure we were done for, but we managed to get through nicely."

"Yep! All's well, it ends well for the heroine!" Neptune replied with pride as they walked out of the grass.

"We should leave before she comes back."

"Right-o! Darling little sis-o-mine!" Neptune cheered as they resumed their walk through the cave.

But as they walked into a new area, they stared awestruck at the magical atmosphere. The marsh was full of incredibly bright blue water and dozens of echo flowers, all repeating sounds and voices.

"Wow~~!" they both looked around the cave with sparkles in their eyes.

"pretty neat, huh?"

"EH?!" they both snapped out of their happy trance to notice Sans casually standing beside them.

"Sansy?!"

"Sans?!"

"sup?"

"Wh-what the goodness are you doing here?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"We just saw you like 20 minutes ago, dude!" Neptune added.

"woah, chill out. i thought you knew i could warp."

"W-well, yeah! But couldn't you have just taken us with you all the way here?"

"aw. what fun would there be in that, neps?"

"Umm... not getting skewered by an angry monster lady?!" Neptune ranted angrily.

"you seem fine to me."

"We could've been killed!" Nepgear added.

"but you weren't." Sans replied nonchalantly.

"Grrr!" they both stared at him furiously while he maintained his typical troll smile.

"anyways. i've been thinking of getting into the telescope business."

"Did he just change the subject to telescopes?" Neptune commented.

"normally i'd charge 50000 g to use this premium telescope, but since i know you... you can use it for free." Sans gestured at the out of place telescope next to him.

"Um... hate to burst your bubble, Sansy, but um... we're in a cave..." Neptune blatantly pointed out.

"yeah you're right. i guess i should charge you 50000 g to get this view."

"What the goodness?!" Nepgear donned her Nepgya face.

"Alright, alright! Lemme see..." Neptune stands behind the telescope and proceeds to look through it. However, for some unknown reason, all she could see was red. "Wut? Sansy, I can't see jack squat in this besides red!"

"so you're not satisfied? don't worry, i'll give ya a full refund." Sans winked and shrugged.

"Gah! You meanie!" Neptune took her eye off the telescope and looked back, only to see that she was still seeing red in that eye. "E-eh...?"

"Wh-what?!" Nepgear exclaimed while Sans snorted childishly.

"Hey! What gives?! My eye!" Neptune then realized that what was on her eye was red paint which had been on the telescope's lense. "O-oh..." she wiped it off.

"hehehe. for a second i thouht you wouldn't fall for it." Sans chuckled to himself.

"C'mon, Sansy! I thought we were buds! You can do that stuff to Nep Jr, not me!"

"Eh?! Why me?!" Nepgear protested.

"Because it's funny when it happens to you~" Neptune quickly answered without a second thought.

"dang."

"H-hey! That's just evil, sis!"

"hehehe. so you met undyne, huh?" Sans asked.

"Yeesh! Talk about wanting to chop my head off! What's with that chick?!"  
"yeah, she's pretty loud n rowdy. she's good friends with papyrus, though."

"Really? It's kind of hard to imagine the two of them getting along...!" Nepgear replied.

"eh. you get used to her. i'd watch my back though." Sans commented.

"So where should we head next?" Neptune asked.

"just walk down that path through the echo flowers. it'll lead you east." Sans explained.

"Alrighty~ You ready, Nep Jr?"

"Ready when you are." Nepgear replied with a determined expression.

"Welp, be seeing ya, Sansy!" Neptune and Nepgear waved at the skeleton as they walked off once more.

"bye, kiddo. safe trip." Sans waved back.

The two heroines walked down the path covered in echo flowers, each repeating parts of a passing conversation. "This place really is incredible~" Nepgear admired the scenery.

"Man, I feel like I could just lie down here and chill with a picnic or something." Neptune added. There were also a few more panels of ancient writing on the walls. They explained how the humans attacked the monsters and other facts about the war. They continued walking deeper, deeper, and deeper into the cavern. It was now getting more silent and dark as they left the area, until it was simply a large dark pond next to the path.

"Ooh~ This is getting kinda spooky~ I wonder..." Neptune slowly crept behind Nepgear, who was walking nervously through the dark area. "Hmm...? N-Neptune, where are-?"

"BOO!" Neptune strongly tapped her sister's shoulders.

"KYA!" Nepgear yelled in terror as she fell back.

"Pfft! Hahaha! That was too good!" Neptune laughed hysterically at her sister's scaredy cat nature.

"N-Neptune! Why the goodness did you do that?!" Nepgear shouted with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Neptune chuckles through her words "I'm sorry, Nep Jr. It was just too hard to resist! Heheheh!"

However, their fun time is cut short as they start sensing a strange presence. They look around cautiously and see some movement in the water. As they look around, what appear to be thin green tentacles start popping out of the water.

"T-tentacles...?" Neptune stutters as she analyzes the situation.

"T-TENTACLES?!" they both shout, holding each other tightly.

"OHNOPENOPENOPE! Not today! Not tomorrow! Not ever! NOPE!" Neptune immediately begins running, Nepgear following close behind. "No! This can't be happening! We need to get out of here quick!"

But as they run, the tentacles follow closely behind them, until finally blocking the path on both sides. "YEHH!" they both yell as what seems to be the body starts popping out as well.  
"Well, Nep Jr... I guess this is goodbye..."

"Nyooo!"

The head pops out of the water and the monstrous beast reveals itself... to have an incredibly derpy looking face. "E-...eh...?"

"Helloooo!" It shouts in a friendly squeeky voice.

"GWAH!" the Nep sisters proceed to falling over backwards.

"I'm Onionsan! y'hear?" it reveals itself to be named Onionsan in a cheerful manner.

"Wh-wh-what the Nep...?" Neptune stares at it frozen in fear.

"What the goodness is that thing...?!"

"You're visiting Waterfall, huh? It's great here! Y'hear?! You'll love it! Y'hear?!" Onionsan continues with his same cheerful mood. "It's my big favorite!"

"Nep Jr... howzabout we hightail outta here...?" Neptune whispered.

"Definitely!" they both do their best to ignore the lonely sea monster as they walk down the now opened path.

"Well! The water's getting kinda shallow lately... I have to sit down all the time..." Onionsan instead follows their direction as he talks to them. "But hey! It beats moving to the city and living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did..." it then lowered its head with a sad smile. They continued ignoring it as they hurried through the room. "And the aquarium's full anyway, so even if I wanted to go..."

"N-Neptune... I think maybe we should help it..." Nepgear whispered.

"Don't trust the tentacles, Nep Jr..."

"But Undyne will fix it! Y'hear?! She'll fix everything! Y'hear?!"

"Wow... so the people really do place their faith in her..." Nepgear thought.

They had now reached the end of the room, with an opening leading to another area. "Whoa there! That's the end of this room! Welp! It was nice talking to you! Have a nice trip! In Waterfaaaaaaaaaallllbrbrbrbrb" Onionsan slowly dipped their head in the water as they faded into the water once more.

Afterwards, they quickly entered the next area without exchanging a word and then fell flat on the floor.

"Phew~~!" Neptune sighed in relief after the somewhat traumatizing experience they had just gone through.

"That was really scary..." They both stayed on the ground for a few seconds before slowly getting back up. "Yep. This place is just as weird as the last..." Neptune mumbled.

They then saw a sign reading "The room to the north hides a great treasure."

"Ooh~! Treasure! Gimme Gimme!"

"Goodness... that seems a little too obvious..."

As they entered the room, they noticed a lone out of place piano in an empty room. "Eh? A piano? Neat!" Neptune proceeded to jump on the piano stool and start playing random notes on it like a doofus.

"Geez, Neptune... I'm not sure that's how you play it..."

* **CRASH**

Suddenly, a part of the wall broke down, revealing a secret passageway. Nepgear stared at it with her Nepgya face while Neptune simply gave her a shit-eating grin. They quietly entered the passage and found a small room with a red artifact on a pedestal.

"Cool! It's like a secret item that nobody's found yet! Come here!"

"W-wait, Neptune! What if it's a trap?" Nepgear remarked.

"Oh~! You mean like a giant boulder will just come crashing behind us or something?"

"Exactly! Though I'm not sure it'll happen as cliché as that..."

"H-hey! What's this thing in my clothes?!" Neptune felt a small moving creature in her hoodie and tried getting it out, but as she did, it turned out to be a small white dog poking out from her chest area.

"Arf!"

"Eh...?" they both stared at it in awe as it popped out of Neptune's clothes and ran towards the artifact. "A-a dog...?!" The dog proceeded to get near the artifact and somehow absorb it into its body.

"EH?!" they both shouted. "H-hey! What'd you do with my treasure, you annoying dog!"

"Arf!" the dog then started floating in the air and immediately flew through the wall... and was now gone.

"What." Neptune bore a stoic expression. "N-Nep Jr..."

"Y-yeah, sis...?"

"Please kill me."

So after that amazing display, the sisters walked onwards, reading some signs on the way with more ancient writing until Nepgear spoke up. "So what I've gathered so far is that the humans of this dimension attacked the monsters in fear that they might try to take a human soul. Human souls are much stronger than monster souls and can persist after death, which makes it possible for a monster to absorb them and obtain unfathomable power."

"Whoa~ You actually memorized all that? I'm impressed, Nep Jr!"

"Heehee~ It's nothing, really~"

"So this all like some sorta longstanding conflict between the two. And maybe that's why these guys wanna kill us?" Neptune theorized.

"That's right. Not just that, though. If they were to absorb our souls, it could mean bad things for Gamindustri as well..."

"Ah~! The plot thickens! How will this story unfold, I wonder~" Neptune commented excitedly.

The trail through Waterfall continued. Soon they found an area full of water dripping from the ceiling as if it was raining underground. Nearby was a basket with several umbrellas in it with a sign that read "Please take one."

"Ooh! Let's take the purple one~!"

As they walked through the "rain" with their purple umbrella, they noticed a small nook in the path with a familiar face.

"Hey kid!" Neptune called out the monster kid. "Oh! You got an umbrella? Thanks a bunch!" The young child then joined them on the path.

"Man, Undyne is SO cool! If I were a human, I'd wet the bed every night, thinking she was gonna beat me up!"

They both stared at each other nervously as they walked. However, what awaited them was quite different from what they had encountered before. They left through a small opening into an incredibly large open area. As if they had exited Waterfall itself and went back "outside" where massive lone castle stood miles away.

"Wow...!" They both stared awestruck at the flabbergasting view. "What is that...?"

"That's the king's castle! I haven't been there, but I heard it's really frikin' cool!" the monster kid explained.

"So that's our destination..." Nepgear whispered. "Looks like it, Nep Jr..." Neptune added.

"C'mon! I'm sure Undyne's gotta be close by!" The monster kid ran off towards another entrance, presumably back into Waterfall. The sisters followed close by and went in, where they saw another basket where they'd leave the umbrella.

However, the path came to a sudden stop as the way forward was on a high ledge that was out of reach. "Aww man! It's too high!"

"What do we do now?" Nepgear asked.

"Hey! You wanna see Undyne, right?" the kid asked them.

"Well no, but... I don't think we have much of a choice..."

"Then climb on my back! I'll give ya a boost!"

"Huh? You'd do that?" Nepgear asked.

"Of course! That's what friends are for!"

"Now wait just a darn second! You're not thinking about peaking at our-?" Neptune was about to finish her question until she realized the monster kid wasn't even wearing pants. "-nevermind then..."

The monster kid leaned over to give the two girls a boost. As they managed to get up, the kid looked up at them. Neptune was about to say a mean joke about him holding her arm to get up, but decided not to...

"You okay, kiddo?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry! I'll find a way around! I always do! Later!" the monster kid ran back to the entrance in his usual trippy manner. "Daww~ What a nice kid. If only they'd be a fan of a true heroine like moi!"

"It seems there's a path forward. It's kind of dark..." Nepgear commented.

"You gonna get spooked again, Nep Jr~?"

"D-don't joke about that, sis!"

"Heehee~ Fine, fine. Let's see what's ahead then." They started walking through a dark system of bridges above what seemed to be a bottomless abyss.

"Goodness... this could've been built a lot less confusing..."

"Ya got that right. Let's see if we can just-"

Just before our protagonist could finish her sentence, a series of blue spots appeared on the bridge. "Hmm...?" Until out of nowhere, spears pierced through the bridge in those specific spots.

"EH?!" below them on a different system of bridges, was the menacing Undyne...

"Eek! Run for it!" Neptune shouted as they both started running towards the possible exit of the maze, while dodging Undyne's spears of "justice".

"Where the heck is the exit here?!" the long confusing maze was only made worse by the amount of spears being thrown through it. After some waggling around, the sisters found what seemed to be an exit.

"This must be it!" Nepgear exclaimed. However, it turned out to be another dead end. They both gulped in horror as they heard the loud metallic footsteps closely behind them.

"We are so dead..." Neptune turned back around with a wry grin. She immediately flinched at seeing the tall buff and armored figure a few feet away from them.

"Um... hiya... Und-?"

 ***FWOOSH!**

But before Neptune could finish her sentence, a series of spears came from the air and slashed through the part of the bridge between Undyne and them, disconnecting the platform they were on.

"Eh...?" the bridge piece then fell off with them on it.

"KYAAAAA!" they screamed as they fell into the dark and endless abyss...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait :D I'd just like to say thank you so much for the support you've been showing. It really helps a lot and motivates me to keep writing. This was a long chapter. I almost considered adding the Mad Dummy to this one, but figured the next chapter would be too short if I did. BTW, the next episodes will probably all start with Bonestation intros XD Also, uploads from now on will probably stay weekly. After I finish the story, I might upload extra chapters about the Undertale characters interacting with the Neptunia characters. But I digress, as always tell me what you thought and what opinions you might have. Hope you enjoyed :D  
**

 **PS. I definitely have to dedicate an entire chapter to Burgerpants XD**

 **And sorry if the chapter wasn't as funny or entertaining as previous ones. Waterfall is kind of quiet and boring compared to Snowdin and Hotland in my opinion.**


	9. Battle Between Heroines

**MTT Productions Presents:**

 **BONESTATION!**

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE FIRST EPISODE OF BONESTATION! IN THIS PROGRAM, WE WILL BE PRESENTING THE PREVIEW OF THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IN A FORMAL MANNER! I AM YOUR HOST, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEHEH! AND WITH ME IS MY CO-HOST, EVERYONE GIVE A ROUND APPLAUSE FOR THE LOVELY HUMAN, NEPTUNE!"

* **Clap Clap Clap**

"Helloooo world~! I'm Neptune! The one and only protagonist! It's great to be here on Bonestation!"

"FULL OF ENERGY AS ALWAYS! WELL THEN, LET'S NOT WASTE ANY TIME AND GET ON WITH THE PREVIEW, SHALL WE?"

"Actually... what exactly was I supposed to say again? I... uh... didn't really read the script~..."

"FEAR NOT, HUMAN! FOR THERE WAS NO SCRIPT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Oh! Yay~! I guess I'll just make it up as I go! Ahem. Last time on our Underground adventure, me and Nep Jr met the dastardly Undyne face to face!

"GASP! WOWIE!"

"We were getting ready for the fight of our lives. We totally would've kicked her butt too, but then she just cut the bridge and made us fall..."

"GASP!"

"In the dark and spooky abyss~!"

"OH AMAZING!"

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome~"

"IF ONLY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAD BEEN THERE TO HELP...!"

"But, you... uh... kinda were there..."

"SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE HUMANS ON THIS INCREDIBLE EPISODE?! WILL THEY LIVE? WILL THEY FIND TRUE LOVE? WILL THEY ENCOUNTER MORE DASTARDLY PUZZLES?! FIND OUT ON THIS CHAPTER OF UNDERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA! NYEHEHEHEHEH!

"Speaking of, what happened to the last guy...?"

"WE FIRED THEM!"

"Yikes... Oh, by the by, just as a disclaimer or whatever, these previews will happen outside of the main story."

"WHICH MEANS WE CAN BREAK THE MOOD AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! LIKE NOW FOR INSTANCE!"

"Yep! Welp, anyway! Let's get on with the chapter!"

 ***Clap Clap Clap**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Battle Between Heroines**

After a long and treacherous journey through Waterfall, we find the two Nep sisters at the dark bottom of the abyss. Fortunately, they had both landed safely on a bed of golden flowers, where they lay unconscious.

"Ggh..." Neptune groaned as she slowly woke up, squinting her eyes.

"Mrm..." Nepgear also started to wake up slowly.

"Wh-what... happened...?" Neptune rubbed her eyes.

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Gasp! Did we kick the ol bucket?! I still had so much to live for~! I never got to eat every type of pudding! I didn't sleep as much as I wanted to! I never got to my 1000th lonely insult towards Noire!" Neptune shouted in agony.

"G-goodness... I don't think it came to that..."

"Me... The main character! The protag of all people! To die in such an anticlimactic way is just despicable! Unthinkable!" Neptune continued.

"Geez... Please calm down, Neptune..."

"Nep Jr! Comfort me! I can't stand being dead! It's just so... wrong..." Neptune sobbed with tears in her eyes.

"U-um..." Nepgear sweat dropped as her older sister held her tightly.

"Wait! If I were dead, I'd be in Nepheaven, right?! A place full of endless games, pudding, and all sorts of other awesome stuff! Not here!" Neptune let go and put her finger up to her chin thoughtfully.

"D-does such a place even exist...?"

"That's right! So since I'm stuck here with Nep Jr, that clearly means I'm alive and well!"

"S-stuck with me...?" Nepgear's mood saddened instantly.

"Yay~! I'm not dead! Woot! And it's all thanks to my charms and luck as the protag!" Neptune quickly returned to her normal quirky self.

"A-actually... I think it was these golden flowers that broke our fall..." Nepgear pointed at the ground they were standing on, mysteriously covered in golden flowers in the middle of a shallow body of water.

"Whoa! You're right! Not sure how some flowers were able to break our fall or whatever, but who cares~?" Neptune commented cheerfully.

"Wh-where are we, sis?"

"I dunno. All I remember is being cheap shot by a crazy monster chick. Talk about unfair~" Neptune pouted.

"Undyne seems really destined to kill us... I wonder why..."  
"She's just jelly of my amazing friends and skills~" Neptune replied proudly.

"W-well, where are we anyway?" Nepgear took the chance to observe their surroundings.

"Peeyu! It smells like rotten gym socks in here...! Gross me out~!" Neptune reflexively scrunched up as she took a whiff of the area.

"It does smell really bad..." Nepgear added as they both started walking into the shallow water. It seemed to be filthy and contaminated.

"Gasp! Could this be the Underground's sewer?! Are we walking in Papyrus's bone poop or whatever it is he does?!" Neptune shot up with a horrified expression.

"What the goodness?! I'm not even sure skeletons can digest at all...!"

"Eww~ This just got really disgusting all of the sudden~ My childhood dream of being a ninja tortoise is all fading away now..." Neptune sobbed.

"Hey, what's that?" Nepgear broke the silence and pointed at what seemed to be large piles of garbage laying on the ground.

"Ooh~ A trash heap! Maybe I'll find some sweet retro games in there~!" Neptune gleefully ran towards the trash and started digging through it.

"N-Neptune! That's dirty! Who knows how long this trash has been here..."

"Aha! Eureka!" Neptune pulled out her hand holding an old video game cartridge. Meanwhile, a large rat ran out from under the trash.

"EEK! A rat!" Nepgear shouted in horror.

"Score~! It's an old copy of Super Maryo Brothers! Who'd throw this away?" Neptune continued without a second thought.

"What are you even doing, Neptune...? This place is really icky and nauseating. We need to find a way out of here..."

"Aww~ okay... Guess I'll just store the game in my pocket..." Neptune slowly started putting the dirty cartridge in her pocket.

"Not with the food!"

"Oops~ Right, I forgot I was carrying that. I'm kinda hungry actually. Wanna eat?" Neptune suggested.

"W-well... I'm quite hungry myself, but this environment isn't the best for eating I think..." Nepgear remarked the toxic and contaminated area they were in.

"Yeesh! You're right. What a dump! Let's see if we can find a way outta here!" Neptune replied.

They both continued through the Waterfall Trash Zone treading through the dense marsh. It was a small trail full of large piles of garbage and rubble.

"Whoa. I recognize some of the brands here!" Neptune remarked.

"Hey, you're right. **Nepknacks** , **Last Sale Station,** even some game companies...!" Nepgear added.

"It's like we ended up back home or something..."

"There are lots of waterfalls here, so this garbage could all be originating from the surface." Nepgear theorized.

"Ooh! Looky here! It's a box for an anime! **Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2**..."

"I think I've heard of it before. Goodness, the box is covered in claw marks..." Nepgear noticed.

"Sheesh. Looks like someone really didn't like it!"

"I guess so. I heard it got decent reviews." Nepgear added.

"Welp, guess it ain't for everybody." Neptune shrugged.

As they continued walking forward, they found even more worthless garbage, until...

"Ooh~! A dummy! Yo, Nep Jr! Remember the dummy we saw back with Tori?"

"Heehee~ I remember, sis. I wonder how she's doing." Nepgear replied.

"She's probably still reading about snails and telling jokes with Sansy through the door~ Good ol' Tori. I kinda miss her~" Neptune commented.

"She told us not to come back... It'd probably be too hard for her to let us leave afterwards..."

"Meh! Let's not focus on the downsides! Our games are about spreading positive vibes and fanservice so let's just let bygones be bygones~" Neptune said cheerfully.

"Teehee~ You're right, Neptune. So what do we do about this dummy?" Nepgear turned her attention towards the lifeless still training dummy standing out of place in the shallow puddle.

"That's easy! Hya!" Neptune reached for her trusty stick and whacked the dummy on the head. "Victory! Take that, dummy!" she cheered making a V sign with her fingers.

"G-goodness..." Nepgear sweat dropped.

"Welp. Let's just mosey on forward and-" Neptune, about to continue marching forward, stopped to hear a faint grumbling sound. As they both looked back, they were shocked to see the dummy staring right at them with more realistic furious eyes before immediately submerging itself under the water.

"Eh...?" They both stared in awe at the sight.

Suddenly, they turned back around to see the dummy fly out of the water in front of them, bearing an insanely mad expression.

"FOOLS!" the dummy shouted in a maniacal tone.

"EH...?!"

"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD HURT ME?! I AM A GHOST THAT LIVES INSIDE A DUMMY!" the Mad Dummy continued shouting agitatedly.

"Eh?! A gh-ghost?!" They both exclaimed.

"YEAH! MY COUSIN ALSO USED TO LIVE INSIDE A DUMMY! UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG!"

"A possessed dummy is screaming at me... What has the world come to...?!"

"THEY THOUGHT THEY WERE IN FOR A NICE CHAT WHEN THEY FIRST SAW YOU! BUT THE THINGS YOU SAID... HORRIBLE! DESPICABLE! UNTHINKABLE!"

"On second thought, maybe we ARE dead! Gasp! That's why we're seeing spirits and brands we recognize from our past! And this whole trash zone must mean that our lives were garbage!" Neptune continued, ignoring the shouting spirit.

"Wh-what the goodness?! Now's not the time to get philosophical, Neptune!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! HELLOOOOO?!"

"Eek!" Nepgear yelled in horror.

"Kidding, kidding~ Chill, bro! We just told them they were lookin' fine~"

"GRR! WHATEVER IT IS YOU SAID, IT SCARED THEM RIGHT OUTTA THEIR DUMMY!"

"Yikes! Simmer down, dude! You're freaking me out...!"

"P-please calm down, mister dummy!"

"I'M JUST SO F***ING MAD!" The mad dummy yelled as he spilt into pieces and started flying around spastically.

"WHA!" they both shouted as they were brought into the battle screen once again.

[Dummy! plays]

* **Mad Dummy blocks the way!**

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Whoa! Not cool man! I don't wanna be a spoopy ghost like you or whatever!"  
"I'LL TAKE YOUR SOULS!" the dummy continued. Suddenly, groups of other dummies fill the room.

"EH?! Did we walk into the wrong part of dummy town?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Wh-what the goodness?! What should we do?!"

"DUMMIES! ATTACK!" The dummy ordered as the dummies all started forming cotton ball projectiles, which they then shot at our heroines.

"Yikes! Cotton...!"

"Umm... that doesn't seem very dangero-OWIE!" Nepgear shouted as she was hit by one of the surprisingly effective balls of cotton.

"WHAT YOU SAY YOU LITTLE RAT?!" The Mad Dummy taunted maniacally.

"Hey! That's just rude! Someone needs to teach you some manners!"

"OH YEAH?! WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO, GIRLY?!" the dummy replied.

"This!" Neptune grabbed her trusty stick and threw it at the possessed dummy. However, the stick only fazed completely through him, having no affect but a dumbfounded protagonist.

"Um... wut."

"I-it went through him..!"

"HA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! FUTILE FUTILE FUTILE!" The group of dummies started shooting more cotton projectiles at the sisters.

"Wah! My stick!" Neptune lunged forward to retrieve her tool. As she did, the magic cottonballs flew towards her direction and accidentally impacted the dummy and damaged it.

"OWOWOW!" the dummy shouted in pain.

"Eh...?"

"HEY DUMMIES! WATCH WHERE YOU AIM YOUR **MAGIC ATTACKS**!"

"Magic attacks...?" they both wondered.

"WHOOPS. HEY IDIOTS! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MAGIC ATTACKS!" The dummy stuttered nervously.

"Aha! I've got it~!" Neptune cheered.

"I think we have to redirect his attacks back at him." Nepgear added.

"H-HEY! UGH! WHATEVER! I'M STILL GONNA TAKE YOUR SOULS!" the mad dummy shouted as the group of dummies shot more magic cotton at the heroines.

"We'll see about that!" Neptune and Nepgear both moved towards the agitated dummy and were targeted by the cotton balls. They then moved out of the way, causing the cotton balls to hit the mad dummy head on.

"Yes!" Neptune cheered.

"OW! HEY YOU DUMMIES!" The dummies then turned their attention at the angry one as he spastically hovered around. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO HIT ME?! WELL... USELESS! YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" the dummies stared nervously at him until they sadly disappeared.

"Sheesh~ He's a total jerk even to his minions...!"

"G-goodness. He's kind of scary..." Nepgear added.

"NOW YOU'LL SEE MY TRUE POWER! RELYING ON PEOPLE THAT AREN'T GARBAGE!" Suddenly, mechanical whirrs filled the room as robotic dummies appeared around the Nep sisters.

"Whoa! He brought in reinforcements!"

"I'LL ABSORB YOUR SOULS AND CROSS THE BARRIER! THEN, I'LL STAND IN THE WINDOW OF A NICE CLOTHING STORE!"

"Th-that's your goal?!" Nepgear shouted.

Then, the dummies shot magic rockets at the two of them. "Ha! Then we just gotta-" Neptune attempted to perform the same technique as before, but didn't take into account that they could be homing missiles. "YOUCH!"

"N-Neptune?! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Neptune groaned in pain. "What the heck though? Homing missiles? That's so unfair!"

"OH BOOHOO! USELESS USELESS USELESS!"

"Wait a minute, if they home in on you, maybe I can..." Nepgear thought as a dozen missiles were headed in their direction.

"Wh-wha! Nep Jr! What do we do?!" Neptune panicked.

"We have to make them follow us in his direction!" Nepgear exclaimed as she dashed around the room with the missiles chasing right after.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO PULL?!" The dummy shouted at the lilac haired girl.

"Take this! Hya!" Nepgear ran towards the fleeing dummy and rolled under him, making the missiles follow her through him and explode on impact with him.

"OW!"

"Whoa! Good going, Nep Jr! That was super cool!"

"I-I did it?!" Nepgear asked.

"UGH! HEY YOU IDIOTS!" Mad Dummy turned his attention at the dummies around the room. "YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN THE OTHER GUYS!"

"Not so tough are ya now, huh?" Neptune commented.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS OR HELP! I HAVE KNIVES!" Mad Dummy yelled as he materialized a sharp knife out of thin air.

"This dude is sounding like a total serial killer now...! You sure it's okay to leave this guy down here?" Neptune questioned.

"Well, didn't we agree to be passive, sis?"

"Well, sometimes ya gotta make a choice. The life of one scumbag or the lives of others!"

"I think you're thinking a little too deep into it..." Nepgear sweat dropped nervously.

"AGHH! SHUT UP ALREADY AND JUST DIE!" Mad Dummy lost all patience and decided to throw his knife at the distracted Neptune.

"Neptune watch out!" Nepgear yelled.

"Eek!" Neptune managed to just barely dodge the incoming sharp object. "Yeesh! That was a close one! I call foul play!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Neptune! Are you okay?!" Nepgear asked as she finished running from the other side to make sure her sister was okay.

"Don't you worry, darling little sister~! I'm A-OK!" Neptune cheerfully gave her sister a thumbs up.

"R-really?! I'm so glad!"

"So! What're you gonna do now, mister mad dummy?"

"I'M! OUT OF KNIVES..." The dummy looked to the side nervously.

"Just give up and we'll let you go peacefully." Nepgear said.

"NO! IF I CAN'T KILL YOU, I'LL JUST KEEP YOU HERE FOR ALL ETERNITY! FOREVER! AND EVER! AND EVER! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" The dummy then split into various pieces that started floating all over the place sporadically.

"Ugh! Come on! This is getting really old man!"

However, just as the mad dummy thought he was victorious, strange drops of liquid started raining from the roof.

"Huh...?" they all stared perplexed. Then the drops started falling on the mad dummy and damaging him. "UGH! WHAT IS THIS?! ACID RAIN?! OH SCREW THIS, I'M OUT!" The Mad Dummy grumpily gave up and floated away slowly, leaving two perplexed and slightly annoyed heroines.

They then looked up and spotted a familiar sad phantom slowly descending from the roof of the cave.

"N-Napstablook?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Whoa! I'm even more impressed you actually remembered his name!" Neptune added.

"N-Neptune!"

"Oh hi, guys... I'm sorry for scaring your friend away..." Napstablook said sadly.

"N-no! Don't worry! He wasn't our friend at all."

"Yeah we kinda owe ya one for saving us from... that..."  
"Oh... Your welcome, I guess..."

"So whatcha doing here, Blooky?" Neptune asked.

"Oh... I just saw you over here. My house is actually close by in case you want to come... or in case, you don't..."

"Ooh~! Count me in on that! I'm exhausted~!" Neptune exhaled.

"Thank you very much! We really appreciate it." Nepgear added.

"Ok... follow me then..."

With that, the two sisters followed the ghost out of the garbage dump and into a dry quiet area with a small pond in the middle and three houses around it.

"Oh... My house is just up here" Napstablook gestured at a tall deformed blue house next to another parallel pink one.

"Cool~! It kinda looks like a ghost too! I've always wondered what kinda places ghosts live in~!" Neptune commented excitedly.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are your neighbors, Napstablook?"

"Oh... You know... The one that lives next to me is a good friend. They're not home right now, though..." Napstablook tilted his head to the side with a hint of sadness.

"What about that one over there that looks like a really mean fish, Blooky?" Neptune pointed at a much larger blue house with windows and a door that formed an angry face.

"Oh... that one's really loud and rowdy sometimes... but she's kind of cool, I suppose. I don't think she's home either..." Napstablook replied.

"I guess you could say it's a **ghost town** for sure~" Neptune added.

"Oh no..."

"Please stop, sis. Sans is rubbing off on you too much!" Nepgear pleaded.

"Heheheh~" Neptune chuckled childishly.

"Well... you can come inside if you want... Make yourself at home or whatever..." the sad ghost proceeded to faze through the door to his house.

"Welp. Guess we go in." Neptune commented.

"Right." As they opened the strange door, they were met with a simple small room with a fridge, a TV, and a lone desk with a computer on it. There were also some cassettes and disks littered around the corners of the room.

"Whoa~... This place is kinda chill and spooky at the same time~" Neptune commented as she looked around the room.

"Thanks..." Napstablook murmured.

"So what do you do in here, Napstablook?"

"Oh... I just like listening to music and laying on the ground like garbage..."

"Th-that doesn't sound very healthy..." Nepgear sweat dropped.

"Well, he's a ghost so I don't think it'll really affect him.

"So... do you want something to eat or...?"

"Ooh~! Yeah, I'm starving like Marvin or whatever." Neptune replied.

"Ok... wait here..." Napstablook proceeded to hover towards the fridge and open it. He then closed it and turned around carrying too transparent sandwiches. "Here's some ghost sandwiches..."

"Whoa! Ghost food?! That totally rocks! Don't mind if I do~"

"Thank you for the food!" Nepgear added as they both reached their hands to grab the ghost sandwiches, but were then left bamboozled as the sandwiches slowly fazed through their hands.

"Eh...?"

"Oh... Guess not..." Napstablook sighed sadly.

"Aww man~ I really wanted the sandwich though...!" Neptune pouted.

"W-well, it's okay sis. We still have our own food, right?" Nepgear tried to lighten up the mood.

"Oh right! I brought pudding~!" Neptune cheered excitedly as she grabbed two cups of pudding from her pocket and gave one to Nepgear. They proceeded to eat it as Napstablook somehow ate one of the ghost sandwiches.

"So are we still in Waterfall?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah... I was wondering... Who are you two...?"

"Oh yeah~ Guess we never introduced ourselves. I'm Neptune! The main character of this fanfiction and this is my cute little sister Nepgear~!" Neptune introduced the two of them.

"We're actually humans from another dimension and are trying to find a way back to the surface." Nepgear explained.

"Oh... cool... I wish my life were that interesting..."

"So... what do we do now, Blooky?" They had all finished their meals and were now standing around doing nothing.

"Oh... after a long meal, I like to lay on the floor and feel like garbage..." Napstablook replied.

"That's so relatable for some reason." Neptune commented with a serious expression.

"I-I don't think it really is all that rela-EH...?" Nepgear stopped immediately as she noticed the two people she was just talking to lying on the ground staring blankly at the ceiling, no movement in the slightest. "Eh?! What the goodness?! What are you two doing?!" she yelled bearing her Nepgya face.

It lasted for about 10 minutes, until Neptune finally sat back up slowly and stretched her arms. "Woo! That sure was refreshing huh, Nep Jr?" Neptune looked up to see her sister staring at her with the same expression as before.

"..."

"Oh, really Nep Jr? You didn't lie down like we did? Methinks it would've been really good for your stress~"

"E-eh...?" Nepgear continued staring blankly at her sister.

"Oh... guess it isn't for everybody..."  
"Yeah, Nep Jr's kinda slow and dense like that sometimes."

"H-hey...!" Nepgear finally snapped out of her trance.

"Welp! We better be headin' out now, Blooky!"

"I-it was nice visiting you..." Nepgear stuttered.

"Oh... I guess you have to go, huh...? Well... that's fine... Bye... Nep..." Napstablook said in his usual sad tone.

"Aww~ Don't be so gloomy, Blooky! We'll be back soon and stuff!"

"She's right. We can see each other again sometime!" Nepgear added cheerfully.

"That's good... Take care you guys..."

"Bye Blooky~!"

"See you later, Napstablook~!" They both bid farewell to the phantom and left through the door.

They then found themselves back in the quiet area outside the house. There seemed to be multiple ways to go in various directions.

"So... where should we head now, Nep Jr?"

"Hmm... there seems to be a sign here for directions. Let's see..."

 **North: Blook Acres, West: Snowdin, South: Garbage Dump, East: Hotland,** and... **?: Temmie Village**...

"Eh...?" they both stared confusedly at the sign.

"T-temmie village...?" Nepgear asked.

"Is that some sorta secret area~?! My Nep senses are tingling for some excitement!" Neptune cheered with sparkles in her eyes.

"So it seems the only place we haven't been to is Hotland, so we should probably head there."

"Good idea! Away we go~!" They proceeded to walk east through a narrow path in the cavern, becoming less and less quiet as the sounds of water rushing became more audible.

"Hey, looky here, Nep Jr! A shop!" Our lilac haired heroine pointed at a small opening in the wall of the cave with a shop sign above it.

"A shop all the way out here? Let's see what they sell, I suppose."

As they walked into the small cave in the path, they noticed a small stand with a single lit candle and a very old looking tortoise behind the counter wearing an archeologist's clothing and holding a magnifying glass.

"Whoa there!" the tortoise spoke in a rough old voice.

"Cool~! It's an old turtle dude~!"

"Hyehyeh! I've got some neat junk for sale if yer interested!"

"A-actually, we'd be more interested in asking for information."

"What're you? Tourists or summin'?"

"Y-you could say that."

"First off, how do we get to that big ol' castle from here?" Neptune asked as she looked through the small stock of articles on the shelves.

"Oh, you mean the capital? Just keep headin' east through Hotland and you'll eventually find it. Hyehyeh!"

"I see. So we were headed the right way." Nepgear remarked.

"Heya, what's that weird symbol thingy on the wall?" Neptune pointed at the strange symbol behind the old monster. It contained a circle in the middle with wings on it and three triangles below it, the one in the middle being inverted.

"Eh? What do they teach in school to you kids today anyhow?! That's the Delta Rune!"

"Delta Rune?" They both asked.

"Yep! It's said to symbolize a prophecy that predates written history, but the meaning's been lost to time. All we know fer sure is that the triangles at the bottom represent us monsters and the circle represents..."

"Hmm?"

"Somethin' else!" the old monster continued.

"Gah...!" they both fell backwards.

"Some people link it with the prophecy about how it's the angel who's seen the surface that's come to free us from this here prison. Some people think it's the angel of death that's come to free us all from this mortal realm." The turtle explained.

"Interesting..." Nepgear said silently.

"When I see that lil circle, I just think it just looks neat!" The Turtle added with a senile smile.

"What's this prophecy you mentioned, Mr. Turtle?" Nepgear asked.

"You don't know the prophecy either?! Sheesh! Well, it's said that the angel who's seen the surface will descend and the Underground will go empty."

"Methinks this is gettin' really plot heavy all of the sudden...!" Neptune commented.

"So yer headin' to the capital eh? Off to see the ol King Fluffybuns?" Hyehyeh~!"

"F-Fluffybuns...?" they both stuttered with reluctant smiles.

"Yeah, that's what I call him! Can't remember why though..."

"Eheheh..."

"The old coot has gone senile...!" Neptune whispered to Nepgear under her breath.

"W-we should get out of here quick..." Nepgear replied.

"Anywho~! We should get going, mister..."

"Gerson!" The turtle finished Neptune's sentence with his name.

"Well, Gerson, we should get going or whatever. The gals got things to do and stuff" Neptune tried to bid farewell nervously.

"Eh? Leavin' already without buyin' anythin'?! Kids these days sure are cheap!" Gerson nagged.

"We're sorry, mister. But we're kind of in a hurry right now." Nepgear added.

"Speaking of, do you know anything about that Undyne chick?" Neptune asked.

"Undyne? Yeah who doesn't know'er? She's like a hero 'round these parts."

"A hero?" Neptune murmured.

"Yup! Actually, she came around here not too long ago askin' about two people that looked just like the two of ya." Gerson squinted his eyes as best he could.

"*Gulp"

"I'd watch my back I were you, kiddos. And buy some items!"

"I-I don't think that'll be necessary..." Nepgear sweat dropped.

"Welp! Better be headin' off now...!" Neptune replied with a wry smile and twitching eyebrow.

"N-Neptune? What's wrong, sis?"

"Nothing! Nada! I just gotta use the john! That's all!" Neptune replied.

"Oh, well if that's the case, we're very sorry, mister. We should go now..." Nepgear excused the two of them.

"Eh. That's fine~ Make sure ya come back and buy some junk though! Hyehyeh!" Gerson chuckled as he bid them goodbye.

"W-will do~~" Neptune added with the same expression as before.

As they left the small shop, Neptune walked stiffly while clenching her fists and twitching angrily.

"Neptune, if you have to go that badly then-"

"I don't have to go, Nep Jr." Neptune cut her off.

"Eh?"

"I just really felt super pissed."

"N-Neptune...?"

"I will not have just anybody stealing my role as the heroine!" Neptune shouted.

"EH?!" Nepgear shouted with her Nepgya face.

"That girl! She's trying to take my role as the hero! That's why she wants to kill us! Don't you see now, Nep Jr?!" Neptune continued.

"I-I highly doubt it's like that, sis!"

"Nonsense! You've been blinded by your naïve nature! We must stop this woman at all costs!"

"B-but, Neptune!"

"Don't you see, little sister?! Our roles as the protagonists are being threatened right now! We could end up as dumb support characters and- what is that...?" Neptune immediately interrupted her own speech to point at a strange monster lurking behind the corner.

"What is what-eh...?" Nepgear then took note of it. A small white four legged creature with two sets of both dog and cat ears, black hairdo, a blue shirt, and a derpy blank expresion.

"What the...?" Then they were brought into the battle screen.

 ***Special enemy Temmie is here to defeat you!**

"Um... what...?"

"hOI! i'm tEMMIE!" Temmie shouted as she shook around sporadically.

"Wha!" they both shouted.

"Wh-what is that thing...?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"What the goodness?! It's extremely disturbing!"

"OMG! humans TOO CUTE (dies)" Temmie continued her spastic manner of speaking and shaking around.

"What the actual Nep is that?! It's like kind of adorable, but crazy weird at the same time...!"

"fhsdhjfdsfjsddshjfsd"

"Wh-why does it speak like that?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"wUT ar u sAYINg? tem lurn lots OF thing in gREid skul!"

"This is making me really uncomfortable for some reason! It changes its letters from caps to lowercase and speaks like a sugary five year-old!" Neptune commented in terror.

"U-um... hello, T-Temmie..."

"hOI! i'm tEMMIE!"

"Eek! Y-you said that already!"

"This mysterious creature is beyond words... I'm honestly speechless..." Neptune murmured as she crept behind Temmie and bent over to start petting her on the head.

"N-Neptune?!"

"awwAwa cute! (pets u)" Temmie said as she reached her arm to start petting Neptune on the head as well.

"Daww~ You actually are kinda cute in a weird way~"

"Y-y-you befriended it?!"

"yaya! tem is BESt frEnd aLWAYS!" Temmie replied. "hEAR! foLOW tem! tem led u 2. tEm VIllaGE!" Temmie ran forward slightly and gestured them to follow her.

"Is that the Temmie Village that was on that sign back there...?" Nepgear asked.

"So there's more of you little fellas? Then I must find the secret town of the Temmies~!" Neptune cheered with a determined expression.

"U-um... Neptune! We don't have to time for that!"

"Sorry, Nep Jr. My predicament's rather... strange..." Neptune replied as her perspective turned sideways when Temmie somehow started carrying her on her back.

"EH?!"

Nepgear watched, as her sister was easily carried by the abnormal creature, in total awe. Neptune held a nervous and stunned look as Temmie carried her further into the cave.

"H-hey! Where are you going?! Come back!" Nepgear exclaimed as she started giving chase. The area soon became more humid and moist with several waterfalls pouring down on all sides of a shallow river. It proceeded to become quite dark with only glowing mushrooms being the faint source of light as the long lilac haired girl followed her kidnapped sibling.

"yaya! wi ALMUSS therE humans!"

"W-wait up, you two!" Nepgear maintained her steady pace with detemmienation as she ran forward.

"What." Neptune murmured with a blank expression on her face.

However, try as she might, Nepgear could not seem to catch up with the creature. That was until they went through a dark and pitch black tunnel with a faint light at the end that kept shining.

"Oh, I see." Neptune commented. "That pudding we ate must've been really expired or something. I mean, who knows how long we've been down here...? To think my one favorite things in the world was my downfall. Hmm~"

Then, the light grew brighter and brighter, until the destination was full into view. A brighter and strange part of Waterfall. As they got closer, decorations started coming into view as well. Mysterious paintings on walls, holes dug into walls, and a single statue of... Temmie.

"yaYa! wi huv Aryved humans!" Temmie cheered as she dropped Neptune on the ground.

"Oof~!" Neptune cringed with the impact from the ground.

"Neptune~~!" Nepgear lunged on top of her sister with full force, making her body forcefully cringe reflexively in response as her air and life force shot through her mouth. "Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried back there!"

"Gah! N-Nep Jr! You're (gasp) killing me! Sto- (gasp) Stop it!" Neptune gasped for air and dear life with her protective little sister bear hugging her.

"O-oh! Sorry! But... let me just stay a little longer like this..." Nepgear asked.

"Yegh! No! You (gasp) can't! I'm seriously gonna (GASP) die!"

"hOI! welcom 2. tem VILLage!" a familiar voice was heard, but in much more number than before...

"Eh...?" they both realized their situation and Nepgear let go of her sister, letting her flop right back to the floor. As they turned their attention at the source of the voices, they found not one, but four Temmies standing in front of them with jittery faces.

"OMG! 2 humans! HuManS such a...CUUUUUTE!" one of the Temmies shouted.

"What the Nep...?!" Neptune shot back up in horror.

"Th-there really are more of them?!"

"tem wUnT tu pet humans fLUFFY hed. tem wil. PET!" another one added.

"Geez. They really like us for some reason... It's kind of creepy...!"

"Whoa! Look over there!" Neptune pointed Nepgear to look in the direction in which more temmies appeared to be crawling out through all sides.

"Huuuuh?! Th-there's like a dozen of them!"

"EEK! They're all coming this way!" The horde of temmies crept along the ground towards the heroines. "hOI! i'm tEMMIE! and dis mai frend... tEMMIE!" they all shouted individually one by one.

"Kya! They're everywhere!"

"Th-this is madness!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"nUUU! dis is. tEM vilLaGE!" Then, a more distinct temmie with grey hair and a yellow and blue striped shirt appeared. "yaya! u shud also check... tem sHOP!11!"

"Nope! You were cute at first, but this is just...!" Neptune exclaimed.

"r humans... allergics to tem?!" Another Temmie shouted.

"At this point, I think we are...!" Nepgear commented.

"dun worys! tem ALsO allergics to tEm!" The temmie then paused and total silence became of the room.

"Eh...?" the two girls stared in confusion.

Then, the temmie's face started inflating and growing red spots, each time bigger and bigger until... "hOIves!"

"EEEHHH?!"

"tem hav. hOIves?! o nUUU!" they all started spazzing around the room like crazy in different directions.

"Wh-what the goodness just happened?!"

"Quick! This is our chance to escape, Nep Jr!" Neptune ordered.

"Oh! You're right! We need to get back quick!"

As they started trying to leave in the panic and chaos happening in Temmie Village, the Tem Shopkeeper moved in front of them with a blank expression.

"Weh?!" they both stopped immediately.

"hOI!" her face then turned into a much more realistic one, bearing a smug grin right at them. "Where the hell do ya think yer goin'?" it spoke in a much more unexpectedly normal and intimidating way.

"EEEEEEEEKK?!" they both screamed and quickly ran around Temmie and out the exit of the village.

"awwAWW. humans gon! They will surely regret this..."

A few moments later, the two girls wasted their energy running back to the glowing mushroom room and faceplanted onto the ground.

Neptune gasped for air. "Fuah~ Well that was... something..."

"L-let's never go back there again please..." Nepgear added.

"Agreed~"

After that traumatizing experience, the two sisters slowly got up and decided to keep walking back east where they were originally headed. "So as I was saying! We're gonna kick Undyne's big sorry butt! We should also get it on camera and stuff so the whole Underground will acknowledge me as the one and only true heroine of this fanfic~!" Neptune cheered her imaginary plan proudly as they walked through a dark and pitch black tunnel.

"G-goodness. I think you might be getting a little ahead of yourself, sis..." Nepgear sweat dropped at her sister's childish comment. She held her N-Gear, using it as a small flash light as they walked through the dark and silent area. Then, they reached what seemed to be a dead end, and a lone echo flower next to it.

"Aww~ Gosh darnit! We struck a dead end!" Neptune protested.

"Don't worry, sis. We just have to look for another way around."

"Nah~ This is clearly some sorta setup! It's like we're waiting to be ambushed by that stupid Undy-" Neptune's sentence was cut short, as the echo flower spoke in a faint menacing voice. " _Behind you."_

The two sisters immediately stopped dead and turned around, only to be met by the one and only, Undyne.

"EEK!" they both yelled.

"Wh-wh-what?! Undyne?! You, uh, didn't hear any of what I just said, didja?!" Neptune trembled nervously.

"Sh-she's very sorry!"

"H-hey! No I'm no-"

" _Eight."_ the armored female monster finally spoke in a loud, strong, confident voice with a very slight feminine tone.

"!" the two lilac haired girls immediately stayed quiet.

" _That's the number of souls we need in order to break the barrier... Six... That's the number of souls we've obtained thus far..._ " Undyne continued without flinching a muscle.

"Only... two..." Nepgear whispered.

" _Only two souls... and our king... King_ _ **ASGORE DREEMURR**_ _will become a god._ "

"!" Silence filled the room momentarily as Neptune and Nepgear stayed tense in shock.

" _With that power, he will destroy the barrier and take the surface back from the humans... Do you see now, humans...? This is your only chance at redemption... Surrender your souls. Or I will rip them from your body myself._ " Undyne moved her arm and materialized a blue spear.

"Aww, shitsicles..." Neptune commented, not being able to move at all.

"Th-this is... this can't be-!"

Undyne got into a battle stance ready to charge at them with her spear. She proceeded to do so slowly and then fully charged at them after picking up speed. The two sisters stayed in place paralyzed in fear. They started seeing their lives flash before their eyes. But suddenly...

"Nobody fight!" a familiar voice was heard from the nearby bushes... The three girls turned to the side to see the cheerful monster kid run forward in between them. Undyne made a sudden halt to avoid injuring the young child.

"Eh...?" they both snapped out of their paralysis and noticed what had happened.

"Dudes! You finally did it! You got front row seats to Undyne's fight!" The monster kid cheered before looking around their surroundings. "Wait... who's she fighting again...?"

Undyne threw her spear away and furiously marched towards the child. She then proceeded to grab them by the cheek and forcefully pull them off into the distance.

"H-hey! You're not gonna tell my parents about this, are you?!" the kid protested.

"..." Silence filled the room once more and Neptune and Nepgear stood still for a few moments until their legs gave up and they both toppled down.

"Phew~! I thought for sure we were gonna be Nep cabobs there." Neptune attempted to catch her breath.

"W-we're alive... That was... unexpected..." Nepgear did so as well.

"Sh-she sure shows decent rival potential...!" Neptune expressed with a worried look on her face.

"What should we do now, Neptune...?"

"Well...! We just have to beat her, remember...?" Neptune replied reluctantly.

"Hmm..." Nepgear stared back at Neptune with a worried look, thinking that wasn't at all in their power or, for the most part, their interests.

"Yeah, you're right... I don't think we can beat this chick in our normal forms... We probably have to plead and beg for mercy, huh...?" Neptune accepted gloomily tilting her head down.

"I know you don't like standing down against others..., but right now, I don't think we have much of a choice, sis. We said ourselves that we would try our best to stay passive..." Nepgear comforted her sister.

"Y-yeah, I guess..."

"What would Toriel think if we decided to do that?"

"She'd probably get super sad and disappointed..."

"And Papyrus is a huge admirer of her. What would him and Sans do?"

"I see your point, I guess... I'm sorry for actin' all super emo there for a second..." Neptune gave a sincere and sad smile.

"Heehee~ Don't worry. I'm sure we can still win the fight though!"

"Y-yeah! We can totally beat her with our awesomeness and friendshipping skills!" Neptune cheered as she regained her happy-go-lucky attitude.

"That's the spirit, Neptune! I think there's actually a path through those bushes where the monster kid came from!" Nepgear pointed at the nearby bushes that seemed to contain a sort of path leading north.

"Welp! I guess it's settled then! Let's get on with the show!"

They resumed their determined walk through the final corridors of Waterfall. Echo flowers and mushrooms galore with ancient writing spread over the walls. Then, the two of them reached a short and narrow bridge looming over another dark abyss.

"Man, these guys really need to improve their construction. I'm surprised nobody's gotten sued over this bullhonkey!"

"Just d-don't look down..." Nepgear pleaded for dear life.

"Yo!" an all too recognizable voice was heard from behind.

"Gasp! Monster kid! It's great to see ya, buddy!" Neptune greeted.

"W-well... you two are... humans, huh...?" The monster kid looked to the side with a hint of sadness.

"You didn't know?" Nepgear asked.

"Nah... Undyne told me just now... _Stay away from those humans_..."

"Hmm..." they both stayed quiet.

"S-so, I guess that makes us enemies or something..."

"Enemies...?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, but... I kinda suck at that, so... could you say something mean so I can hate you...?"

"No can do, kiddo! What kind of heroine would I be if I were to insult little kids?"

"Um... I'm pretty sure you've done that lots of times, sis..." Nepgear sweat dropped.

"Hush~"

"Y-you won't...? Well, I guess I gotta do it then... Um... Hey. I hate your guts... Man, now I feel like a total turd..." The monster kid sighed.

"Hey now, you don't need to be so bad on yourself." Neptune commented.

"W-well... I should go home now. My parents are probably worried sick about me..."

"Hmm..."

However, as the monster kid sadly ran off on the bridge, his usual comedic trip suddenly became much more life-threatening as they tripped right off the edge of the bridge.

"WAH!"

"Eh?!" they both ran as fast as they could to find the child clinging onto the edge of the bridge with only their teeth.

"Yo! H-Help!" they shouted in a muffled voice.

"H-hang on! We'll help you!" Nepgear exclaimed.

But then in the midst of the panic, the Underground's one and only hero stepped in on the other side of the bridge.

"Oh son of a cussing cuss word!" Neptune cursed.

"I-I'm gonna fall!" The kid struggled with all of their might to hang on. As their grip started slipping away, Nepgear's arms quickly grabbed around them.

"I got you!"

"Huh?" the young monster looked up and saw the lilac haired girl pulling them back up.

"Phew~! That was a close one!" Neptune exhaled in relief, until another problem lay in front of her menacingly, making her gulp in fear.

"Y-Yo!" But just as Undyne was about to strike, Monster Kid saved the day again by stepping in the way, making her immediately stop.

"Huh...?" the two heroines froze up.

"I-if you wanna hurt my friends, you'll have to go through me!" the monster shouted with passion filled eyes.

Undyne, seemingly frustrated, stepped back slowly, until turning around and walking away.

"K-kid...!"

"Phew, that was scary! Thanks, you two! I guess being enemies was just a nice thought~!" Monster kid cheerfully added.

"Y-yeah! Thanks for helping us out too, y'know?"

"I was really worried there for a second. You should be going home right now, though. You're parents must be really worried about you." Nepgear added.

"You got that right! Well, be seeing you dudes!"

And with that, their friendly ally ran off, this time tripless. They smiled and waved goodbye and then continued forth.

"Say, Neptune..." Nepgear broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what Undyne said about their king?"

"Um... yeah...? How he wants to rip our bumcheeks of? Total pushover, my butt, Pap..."

"D-do you remember his name...?" Nepgear asked seriously.

"Um... something... dreamer...?"

"I think it was _Asgore Dreemurr_..."

"Whoa! It was in italics even when you said it! He must be some sorta major boss antagonist or somethin'!"

"Didn't Toriel mention that name to us...?"

"Well... now that I think about it, she might've thrown it out there at one point..." Neptune replied.

"I think she mentioned something like _Asgore... will kill you_..."

"Oh yeah~! So she knew about him too!"

"But it seems like she's the only one with a depictive view of him. Everyone we've met so far talks about him like he's a great person." Nepgear added.

"Man, this Underground sure is pretty messed up... I wonder how things are back home..."

They continued their walk through Waterfall. It was now appearing to be much brighter with a reddish glow around.

"We must be nearing our destination, sis." Nepgear remarked.

"Yep! Ooh~! What's that~?"

The two sisters were now in an incredibly open area with a bright red atmosphere. Several buildings could be seen in the far distance, but the most noticeable thing, was a large towering mountain in front of the Nep sisters with an tunnel on its base. Neptune pointed at the mountain, but what they didn't realize, was the familiar figure standing on its peak.

"U-Undyne?!" they both said.

Undyne remained with her head down and showing no movement.

" _Eight. Eight human souls and_ _ **King ASGORE**_ _will become a god. Six... is the number we have collected._ "

"Were those people that fell down here like us...?"

" _Understand? With your final souls, this world will be transformed... First, however..._ "

"Hmm...?"  
" _As it is customary for those who make it this far... I will share with you the tragic tale of our people... It all started long ago..._ "

Silence filled the room. Not a single sound could be heard but the hearts of our protagonists beating intensely.

" _... no..._ You know what?" Undyne spoke up strongly.

"Eh?"

"SCREW IT!" Undyne yelled out full force.

"WHEH?!" they both grabbed each other in terror.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY?! WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE?! NGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Eek!" brightness filled the room for a couple seconds, until it faded and Undyne was now facing back... but with her helmet fully removed.

"What?!" they both shouted.

Undyne slowly turned around, revealing her face as being that of a blue fish-like monster girl with fins on the sides of her head, fierce yellow eyes with one covered by an eyepatch, and a large smile with incredibly sharp teeth.

'A-a fish girl...?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Th-that was unexpected!"

"YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams!" Undyne shouted. "Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool... With their giant robots and flowery swordswomen!"

"Eh...?"

"But YOU! You're just a bunch of cowards! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again!"

"Th-that was!"

"And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-shtick!" Undyne continued.

"Grr! Hey!" Neptune protested.

"OOOH! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers!" Undyne taunted with a sarcastic idiotic smile. "You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Th-that's not true!"

"Oh, but it is! Your continued existences are a crime! Your lives are all that stand between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all! When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose!" Undyne continued her speech.

"Man, she's really got me beat with the whole heroic speech mamajama...!" Neptune said teary-eyed.

"Now! Humans! Let's end this. Right here, right now! I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!" Undyne ordered.

"How about we find another route, si-EH?!" Nepgear attempted to flee, but Neptune was already front and center with passionate and confident eyes. "Wh-what the goodness?! Neptune? What are you doing?!"  
"No need to fear, Nep Jr! We can totally do this! We've triumphed over way more powerful things than her!" Neptune exclaimed proudly.

"B-but...! This is different!"

"Maybe in concept it is, but this is still a fight no matter what!"

"Hmm...!" I-I guess you're right! I can't have doubts now! We need to go back home and see our friends! Something like this won't stop us!" Nepgear finally decided as she stepped next to her sister.

"That's the spirit, Nep Jr~!"  
The wind is howling. The two Nep sisters were both filled with determination.

"That's it, then...!" Undyne shouted. No more running away! HERE I COME!" Undyne materialized a spear and dived with it down towards the two at full force. They managed to dodge and the attack ended up creating a large crater on the ground. As dust cleared, Undyne slowly stood up. "EN GUARDE!"

[Spear of Justice plays]{Author recommends you use this for effect}

The two sisters stood strongly nearby as Undyne swung at the air. Then, they felt something resonating from within.

"Eh...?" they looked down. Their souls were green and as they tried moving their legs, they were somehow unable to...

"I-I can't move...?"

"What the goodness?!"

"You won't escape!" Undyne shouted as she threw some sort of shields at the two girls.

"Huh...?" they both stared perplexed as they grabbed the shields.

"Try and block this if you can!" Undyne then materialized several spears around the area that proceeded to shoot forth at the girls.

'Wha!" they then reflexively shielded themselves from the incoming spears.

"Great! Since you get it, I won't hold back!" Undyne laughed.

"Th-this makes absolutely no sense..." Neptune commented.

"NGAHH!" dozens of spears appeared and were sent towards the two confused heroines.

"Holy Neps on a bicycle!" they both nervously blocked through the rain of spears coming from all sides.

"Is that enough for you?!" Undyne yelled.

"Pfft! That was nothing! Having us trapped here like this! Talk about unfair! Why don't you fight like a fish... lady... thing...?!"

"N-Neptune! Don't make her mad! She might-!" but Undyne already had a vein showing through her head and her eye twitching in fury. "Oh no..."  
"Oh yeah?! I was gonna make this quick and easy on you! But since you really seem to want your asses whooped, then...!" Undyne swung her spear and the green souls were now back to red..."

"Hah!"

"W-we can move again!"

"What'd I tell ya? She's pretty quick to po- HOLY-!" Neptune tumbled back as she saw Undyne holding a massive boulder over her..."

"EEK!" Nepgear screeched.

"You asked for it!" Undyne yelled as she held the giant boulder... just because she can... "NGAAAHHHHHH!" Undyne then lobbed the boulder overhead at the two idiotic girls.

"And we're dead." Neptune commented with a dopey face. "MOVE!" Nepgear pushed herself and her sister out of the way as the boulder just barely missed and crashed onto the ground.

"WOO! We're alive?! Thanks, Nep Jr!"

"If this keeps up..."

"You're gonna regret you were even born!" Undyne furiously charged at them with her spear.

"EEK!" the two of them sidestepped just in time to dodge.

"What are you doing?! Where did that whole tough act go?!" Undyne shouted. "Stop fleeing and fight!"

"Sis! The entrance is clear now!" Nepgear remarked the now empty entrance to the tunnel under the mountain.

"Then let's blow this popsicle stand~!" Neptune shouted, now lacking the confidence she had before.

"HEY! STAND STILL, YOU PUNKS!" Undyne ordered as the two girls ran off for their lives.

"Sorry, but uh...no."

"Damnit!" Undyne materialized more spears and sent them flying at the girls.

"Crapcrapcrapcrap~!" Neptune and Nepgear both rolled around to avoid the incoming projectiles.

"You won't get away!" But just as they were a fair bit ahead, a wall of spears landed in front of them and blocked their path.

"Fudgenuggets!" Neptune cursed.

"Oh no!"

"I've got you now, you little twerps!" Undyne swung her spear and turned the girls' souls green once more.

"Oh come on!"

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT NOW!" Undyne slid he finger across her neck angrily.

"I-is this the end...?!" Nepgear pleaded.

"H-hey! What's this moving thing in my duds?!" Neptune noticed something wiggling through her clothes. As she inspected, a wild Temmie appeared inside...

"hOI! i'm tEMMIE!"

"WHA!" Neptune quickly grabbed Temmie and coincidentally lobbed it at Undyne's face...

"What the-?! GRHRGGHG!" Undyne dropped her spear upon being impacted by the Temmie latching on to her face.

"awwAWA! fishys alsu SUCH a .CUUUUTE! (dies again)"

"Wh-where the goodness did that come from?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Don't know, don't care, but look~!" Neptune noticed their souls were back to red and the spears were gone.

"Maybe since she was distracted-EH?!"

The two girls looked back in horror as Undyne was being trampled over by rabid Temmies.

"HEY! GET OFF OF ME!" the fish girl ordered but to no avail.

"L-let's get outta here~!"

"R-right!"

The two girls dashed through the tunnel as fast as they could. A huge lit moving sign reading: "WELCOME TO HOTLAND" appeared. Back with Undyne, she fially snapped and screamed.

"NGAAAAAHHHH!" She let out an explosion around her, sending all the temmies flying in all directions. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Oh crap, she's back!"

"Run!" they both ran through the other end of the tunnel and were now in a large incredibly hot area with a red lighting and magma lakes below. Surprising or not, a nearby sentry station had a napping skeleton on it.

"SANS! HELP!" Nepgear shouted.

*SNORE

"Forget it, Nep Jr! There's no waking him up. Let's go!" After their failed attempt to awaken the lazy skeleton, they kept running. Then, Undyne stopped by the sentry station herself and loudly banged on it.

"HEY! Bonehead! Gimme a hand, would you?!"

*SNORE*

"DAMNIT!" Undyne furiously turned back towards to running.

Neptune and Nepgear ran across a narrow wooden bridge to another platform, but both tripped on the other side. Now helpless as sitting ducks, Undyne slowly reached their side of the bridge.

"S-so, this is it... huh?"

"I-I don't want to die!"

"A-armor... g-g-getting so... " Undyne stopped and spoke dryly and exhausted.

"Eh...?"

"...hot..." After a final word, she flopped down on the ground unconscious...

"..."

"D-did we win...?!"

"The heat must've dried her out!"

"YAY~! VICTORY! I'm da best! There you have it folks! One and only heroine of this fanfic is me! Neptune!"

"Sh-she seems in trouble..."

"Uh... don't ruin my moment, Nep Jr..."

"I-I think this water might help." Nepgear took out a bottle of water from her pocket and started pouring it in on Undyne's head.

"Um... what the Nep are you doing?" Neptune asked seriously.

"W-we can't just leave her here like this..."

"She's gonna effing kill us, dude! Are you serious?!" Neptune exclaimed.

But it was too late, Undyne was already regaining consciousness and getting back up.

"Crap"

However, Undyne only stayed silent and looked around... before turning around and walking back to Waterfall without saying a word.

"Um... what."

"Th-that was strange...!"

"So... uh... Nepgear... next time you're gonna do something dumb like that, be kind enough to-"

*RING *RING

"Eh?" their conversation was cut short by an incoming call.

*Papyrus

"Wh-what does Pap want now of all times?!"

"HUMANS! I WAS JUST THINKING! YOU TWO, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT TOGETHER!" Papyrus explained.

"EH?!"

"EXCITING, I KNOW! WE SHALL MEET AT HER HOUSE IN WATERFALL! CALL ME IF YOU NEED DIRECTIONS!NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!

*Click

"Eh-eh...?!" they were both left dumbfounded. Now arriving at a new area by the name of Hotland, what trials awaited the heroines? And would they agree to going on their shindig with Papyrus and Undyne? These are all questions left to be answered... for now...

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay this time. I was really busy and didn't want to just rush this chapter out. Writing it was a complete rollercoaster of fun and tiresome XD I would like to say that updates from now on will likely be just when the chapters are done and no specific schedule. But anyways! Tell me what you thought and what your opinions are. I hope you really enjoyed it cus it was my biggest ordeal yet XD But I digress. Next chapter will likely be fish date and bone window jumping so stay tuned! As always have a nice day and thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
